Esa rubia debilidad
by guerreradelaluna
Summary: Serena y Darien estaban de novios hace 8 meses. La diferencia de edad era bastante y las necesidades de él llevaran a la pareja a situaciones complicados.    Ojo! Lemmon!
1. Chapter 1

**ATENCION! MUCHO LEMMON. SI SOS SENSIBLE MEJOR NO LEAS…**

Suena el despertador…

**- Demonios!**

Atontado por el sueño estiro mi mano hasta alcanzarlo…

**- Las 9 de la mañana.**

Y vuelvo a despatarrarme en la cama.

Es domingo y el sol brilla con fuerza…típica mañana de verano.

Hoy me toca verla…ver a mi princesa.

Ese pensamiento me motiva y me levanto de la cama de un salto. Entro a la ducha y luego desayuno. Me siento animado, como todos los domingos, como todos nuestros domingos.

Suena el teléfono y corro a atender la llamada, se que es ella.

**- Hola amor!**

Dios! Esa voz si que tenía el poder de alegrar mi día…

**- Hola princesa!**

_**- **_**Que voz de dormido tienes! Jaja! Apuesto a que recién te despiertas picarón.**

**- Algo así…- confieso sonriendo.**

**- Amor, tengo una mala noticia**- Se queja con voz de niña, creía estar viendola con su cara de puchero_**.-**_** Hoy no podremos vernos, mi padre **_**se **_**levantó hoy con la idea de un almuerzo en familia y quiere ir a visitar a la abuela…yo le dije que hoy era nuestro día, pero se enojó tanto…dijo que sólo me estaba pidiendo un domingo, y bueno…ya sabes…no quiero que se ponga malo conmigo**_**.**_

Las "buenas nuevas" me sentaron muy mal e hicieron que todo el buen humor que podía tener hasta el momento desapareciera en cuestión de segundos…permanecí callado por la molestia que me causó la noticia tratando de digerirla.

**- Amor, estas ahí?**

**- Si Serena…qué quieres que te diga?**

**- No te enojes tu también por favor, será sólo este domingo…**

**- "Será sólo este domingo"-** La reparé yo- **Pero tú sabes bien que no nos quedan muchos días juntos hasta que yo tenga que…-** Y me paré en seco sintiendo un nudo en el estómago.

Ahora era ella quien se quedaba callada…

**- Sere…discúlpame, no te hagas problema. Ve y disfruta con tu familia, nosotros nos veremos mañana un rato después de tus clases.**

**- Ok Darien, que tengas un buen día. Adiós.**

Demonios! Lo había arruinado todo con mi estupidez.

Decidí hacer algo productivo con mi día y me dispuse a estudiar, pero la conversación telefónica con Serena volvía recurrentemente a mi cabeza. Ella ya me había pedido varias veces que no toquemos el tema de mi viaje a Estados Unidos, cada vez que hablábamos sobre eso el clima se volvía tenso y echaba a perder la atmósfera mágica que se creaba cada vez que estábamos juntos. Pero yo soy un convencido de que las cosas deben hablarse, siempre, y mas aún cuando implicaba nuestro futuro, nuestra relación. Realmente hubiera deseado no tener que marcharme de Japón, pero si quería ser un buen médico, el mejor, y quería darle un buen porvenir a Serena tenía que hacerlo.

A las 3 de la tarde ya mi estómago rugía del hambre y me dispuse a prepararme un sándwich, nada que demande mucho esfuerzo, odio cocinar.

Me tiro en el sofá del living con mi "almuerzo", si es que puede llamársele de ese modo y enciendo la TV. Hago zapping pero, como todos los domingos, no hay nada entretenido. Por ahí engancho una película…Rambo III…que mas da!

Al cabo de una hora y pico ya se habían acabado el sándwich y Rambo, de manera que apago la TV y me dirijo a mi dormitorio dispuesto a tomar una siesta, y es que no tenía muchas opciones.

Podría haber llamado a Andrew, pero era mas que seguro que se encontraría con Lita y no deseaba arruinar su día.

Una vez en mi cama, y en el letargo en el que uno cae antes del sueño en sí, me puse a recordar como fue que la conocí a Serena. Reí al revivir en mi mente la imagen de ella roja y enfurecida por la manera en que yo la hacía enfadar, y es que me comportaba con un chiquillo tratando de llamar su atención y no encontraba otra forma de hacerlo que burlándome de ella y haciendo estallar su ira. Aunque inclusive enfadada podía llegar a ser tierna…mi cabeza de chorlito…

Es extraño, como un hombre como yo, que siempre se supo serio y maduro, podía volverse tan infantil por amor.

Realmente intenté resistirme a ella, continuamente me decía a mi mismo que era una niña, "Darien por todos los cielos, sólo tiene 14 años", pero todas mi defensas se desmoronaban cuando la veía con sus falditas y sus remeritas de tirantes ajustadas a ese cuerpo que distaba mucho de ser el cuerpo de una niña. Sus interminables piernas, su cinturita pequeña, su trasero firme y redondo y sus pechos…que visión! Pero todo este cuerpo de infarto coronado por su dulce e inocente rostro, sus enormes ojos celestes, sus pestañas que le daban a su mirada una expresión angelical, su naríz pequeña y sus coletas…¨Es una niña Darien! Y tu…24 años…un viejo verde!"…Todo se caía al piso…pero luego, su boca, un infierno…la única forma de autocontrol que me quedaba era hacerla enfadar para que me odie.

Y pensar que jamás hubiésemos llegado a nada si no fuera por Drew. El no tenía tantos complejos ni reparos en cuanto a la edad, y no dudó un minuto en iniciar su relación con Lita, aunque ella no era tan pequeña como Serena.

Un día me llamó diciendo que tenía una mujer para presentarme y pensé que quizás esa sería una buena oportunidad para quitarme de la cabeza a mi rubia debilidad…por eso pensé que el destino me estaba jugando una broma macabra cuando el día de la cita a ciegas veo doblar la esquina a Andrew y Lita caminando hacia mi y por detrás nada mas y nada menos que al motivo de mis tormentos.

Al principio me mostré indiferente y estúpidamente serio, pero no tardé mucho en caer rendido ante la simpatía y frescura de Serena, lo cual concluyó en una cita al día siguiente, esta vez los dos solos, en la cual ella me confesó roja como un tomate su devoción hacia mi persona desde la primera vez que nos vimos. Eso bastó para derribar todos mis estúpidos prejuicios y rendirme ante el amor de mi vida…y es que estoy seguro que eso es lo que esa niña representa en mi vida hasta el día de hoy…y ya han pasado 8 meses desde aquel día.

Con ese pensamiento caí en un profundo sueño…

Me despertó de repente el estruendo de un relámpago.

Abro los ojos y puedo notar a través de la ventana de mi habitación como había oscurecido afuera y el día se había vuelto gris.

Otro estruendo mas y el diluvio que se larga de repente.

Genial! Lo único que faltaba para completar uno de los mejores días que recuerde…

Miro el reloj, las siete treinta de la tarde, pensé que era mas tarde aún.

Me levanto apesadumbrado, evidentemente la siesta no mejoró en nada mi estado de ánimo.

Me tiro en el sofá en boxers como estaba (OMG que no daría por esa visión!), y enciendo nuevamente la TV…como hace un par de horas atrás, nada de nada…Paso los canales, me paseo por toda la grilla una y otra vez y nada…que haría otro hombre en mi misma situación? Ver porno, claro!

Sintonizo el canal condicionado y la escena mostraba a un hombre masacrando sin piedad a una rubia…si, lo se, lo se…pero no pude evitar imaginarme a mi mismo en esa situación con mi princesa…soy un pervertido, también lo se.

Serena no es tan exuberante como la "dama" de la condicionada, pero yo la prefiero así tal cual es, con esa figura exquisita.

Hace ya ocho meses que empezamos nuestra relación y jamás sucedió absolutamente nada entre nosotros, y cuando digo absolutamente nada es justamente eso. Ni siquiera un revolcón, una caricia. Nada! Y es que Serena jamás insinuó nada en cuanto a materia sexual, no es que sea una santurrona, o una reprimida, porque al menos si así fuera tendría yo alguna esperanza de arrastrarla a esos terrenos, pero no, la palabra sexo directamente no existe en el diccionario mental de mi princesa…cuando dije que ella es una niña es porque lo es y en absolutamente todos los sentidos. De manera que tuve que conformarme siempre con un noviazgo ni siquiera adolescente, sino infantil en su totalidad.

Confieso que es una autentica tortura, tengo 24 años y sin hacer alarde de nada, un prontuario sexual bastante amplio. Nunca tuve problemas en conseguir amante, porque sólo fueron eso, amantes, ya que jamás me vinculé sentimentalmente con ninguna de aquellas señoritas.

Cuando Serena llegó a mi vida la puso patas para arriba por completo, dejé de dedicarme a esos trámites para poner toda mi concentración en esta niña maravillosa…pero por mas que trato de no pensar en ella de "esa manera" es en vano, no lo logro y me hace sentir muy avergonzado porque es un ser totalmente puro e inocente.

No voy a negar que alguna que otra vez, en nuestras salidas piratas con Andrew y Nicholas, no hicimos de las nuestras…y créanme que no es algo de lo cual me enorgullezca, sino todo lo contrario, pero cielos! Es tan difícil, soy de carne y hueso y cada vez que ella se va de mi departamento yo siento una frustración tan grande, mis cambios de humor para con ella la entristecen terriblemente, yo lo noto, pero no puedo hablarle de lo que me pasa porque saldría corriendo y la perdería para siempre. No puedo darme ese lujo.

Andrew ya abandonó hace rato las trampas porque Lita se apiadó de él, por decirlo de alguna manera, y Nicholas y yo…bueno, hace ya mucho que no caemos en la tentación. Rei no es inocente como mi Serena, lo de ella simplemente es una negativa rotunda al sexo por su dizque vocación de sacerdotisa, lo cual el pobre de Nicholas soporta estoicamente, sólo por el hecho de que está absolutamente convencido de que Rei desistirá de la idea en algún momento.

Definitivamente él tiene cien veces mas chance que yo con Serena.

Pero aunque lo sufro no me quejo, porque esa niña es el sol de mi vida…

Y así estaba yo pasando mi tarde, de capa caída como quien dice, el único que no estaba decaído era "mi amigo" debido a las imágenes que mi cerebro procesaba…De repente el timbre, salté del sillón como quien es descubierto en algo indebido y por la mirilla de la puerta la vi a ella parada del otro lado, pero que conveniente era esta niña siempre!

**- En un momento te abro!**

Y corrí como alma que lleva el diablo a mi habitación a ponerme los jeans.

Apago la TV claro, y le abro.

La imagen que apareció ante mi en ese momento era la prueba fehaciente de que Dios no estaba de mi lado.

Serena estaba totalmente empapada por la lluvia, con el cabello suelto y revuelto, un vestidito que apenas le cubría su colita y todo pegado al cuerpo por el agua. "Por qué a mi?" me lamenté yo por mis adentros.

Ella me saludó con un simple "hola" sin establecer contacto corporal conmigo y pude notar el rubor en sus mejillas y apenas levantaba la mirada.

**POV SERENA**

Cuando Darien me abre la puerta lo veo descalzo y con sólo sus jeans puestos. El cabello azabache revuelto y esos ojos zafiro…

Jamás, nunca antes lo había visto sin remera. La visión me dejó aturdida. Ese hombre era realmente una escultura! "Serena tonta! Que estás pensando?"

No pude evitar sonrojarme por la situación y a penas sí podía sostener su mirada.

**-Hola Darien-** logré por fin decir – **Volvimos antes de la casa de mi abuela y yo pensé que quizás podía pasar a verte un rato, espero no incomodarte…**

**-Como puedes si quiera pensar eso princesa?-** dijo con su dulce voz- **No sabes el gusto que me da que hayas venido…y con este diluvio afuera**…- él sonreía, con esa sonrisa maravillosa y esos ojos…Yo le devolví el gesto.

Siento el calor de su cuerpo al abrazarme…me reconforta tanto…su perfume…como lo amo!

**-Darien no, estoy toda mojada.- **El me mira con cara de circunstancia, no entiendo por qué.

**-Ven, pasa al baño, sécate y te presto algo de ropa para que te pongas, no querrás enfermarte verdad?**

Asentí con una sonrisa.

**POV DARIEN**

Verla tan sonrojada por la situación me hizo reír para mis adentros, no pude resistir el impulso de abrazarla.

**- Darien no, estoy toda mojada-** me dijo.

Por todos los santos! Que frase fue a pronunciar esta niña!

Como pude traté de hilvanar palabra y la invité a que pasara al baño y se secara, no quería que se fuera a resfriar, aunque para ser sincero podría tenerla así como estaba para mi deleite sensorial toda una vida.

Fui hasta la habitación y pensé qué prenda haría que se viera menos sexy para poder terminar con mi tortura…

**- Mi camiseta de los Green Bay Packers!-** Mascullé

Toco la puerta del baño

**- Sere, aquí te traigo algo para que te pongas**

Saca su brazo por la pequeña abertura de la puerta y le paso mi camiseta

**-Gracias Darien!**

Me pongo a preparar algo de café para que caliente su cuerpo y la imagen que aparece frente a mi hace que la taza que llevaba en las manos se destruya en el suelo en mil pedazos.

**- Oh Darien! Te lastimaste?**

**- N-no princesa. No pasa nada.-** Logré decir.

Descalza, con el pelo suelto y mi camiseta puesta…si así pensé que iba a quedar menos sexy como sería si le hubiese dado algo provocativo para que se pusiera…Por todos los cielos! Esa niña era el morbo en persona…

**- Déjame ayudarte Darien**- Dijo avanzando hacia mi .

Yo como acto reflejo di varios pasos hacia atrás. Ella me miraba extrañada…qué podía yo decirle?

Pero que estúpido soy!

Antes que Serena se agachara a recoger los restos de la taza me adelanté a hacerlo yo y ella me siguió a la cocina.

**- Preparemos mas café** – Me guiña el ojo divertida

Yo a todo esto no podía articular palabra coherente…estaba en shock.

Terminamos de hacer el café en silencio, Serena de tanto en tanto me lanzaba una mirada de reojo.

Nos dirigimos al sofá con sendas tazas en las manos.

Ella toma el mando del televisor y yo se lo arrebato de las manos. Me mira sorprendida sin entender mi reacción brusca. Y es que si llegaba a ver con lo que yo me estaba entreteniendo justo antes de su llegada a mi departamento…de sólo pensarlo se me hizo un nudo en el estomago.

**- Mejor pongo algo de música, te parece? En la tele no hay nada bueno hoy…-** Hablé por fin.

Ella asintió.

Aerosmith comenzó a sonar.

Vuelvo al sillón junto a Serena. Permanecíamos los dos en silencio simulando que dentro de nuestras tazas sucedían cosas interesantes como para dejar de mirarlas…

**BUENOS NIÑAS! ACA ESTOY DE NUEVO CON LO MISMO…TUVE QUE SUBIRLA COMO A "VENGANZA"…PROMETO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO!**

**BESOS!**


	2. Chapter 2

Bebieron sus respectivos cafés en silencio…

Darien de vez en cuando observaba a Serena, sentada, con su camiseta de football…sus deliciosas y níveas piernas…

Serena termina su taza y la apoya en la mesa ratona. Se vuelve hacia Darien y lo abraza escondiendo la cara en su fuerte pecho. Levanta su mirada y lo ve a los ojos tímidamente sin despegarse de su cuerpo. El adoraba cuando ella hacía aquello…

**Flash Back**

Se encontraban dando un paseo en bote, disfrutando en silencio de la mutua compañía.

Darien iba remando y Serena sentada en el extremo opuesto.

**-Verdad que siempre estaremos juntos Darien?**

**-Claro que si Serena**

**- Oh Darien! Es el día mas feliz de toda mi vida!**

**- No exageres Serena**- Le dice él riendo.

Darien desciende del bote y le extiende la mano a Serena para ayudarla a bajar.

**-Con cuidado, con cuidado**- le dice él

Ella tropieza y Darien la sujeta fuertemente en sus brazos evitando que caiga.

Serena se esconde en su pecho y cuando mira hacia arriba se encuentra con esa mirada azul…se sonroja…

El la besa con amor y pasión.

**Fin de flash back (verdad que si se acuerdan de ese episodio?)**

Darien deja también su taza en la mesa y abraza con fuerza a su pequeña. Le besa el cabello, aspira su aroma.

Serena suspira…

Darien acaricia su espalda despacio, en movimientos ascendentes y descendentes. Acaricia sus hombros…sus brazos…despacio.

Ella alza su rostro y lo besa, un beso casto, un beso de amor. Pero el decide intentar algo mas…comienza a darle pequeños besos…Serena responde…

Darien intenta ir mas allá aún y prueba con su lengua. Serena al principio no reacciona, hasta que le permite la entrada.

El cree morir cuando siente la tibieza de la lengua de Serena, se siente excitado con ese "simple" beso, con la respuesta de la joven.

Sus lenguas comienzan a entrelazarse lento al comienzo…el ahora retoma sus caricias y va descendiendo las mismas hacia las piernas de Serena…ella no se queja, al contrario, comienza a respirar agitadamente y siente como se estremece entre sus brazos, incluso comienza a acelerar su beso. No podía creer como estaba respondiendo su "niña".

Darien se encuentra a un paso de perder el poco auto control que le queda y comienza a jugar con su lengua dentro de la boca de Serena simulando lo que deseaba que sus cuerpos estuvieran haciendo. Le penetraba la boca con su lengua y ella continuaba dejándose hacer…totalmente entregada.

Su erección bajo los jeans le dolía terriblemente. Comenzó con tímidos roces de su bulto contra el cuerpo de Serena en un intento de calmar el calor que sentía en su bajo vientre.

Serena lo tenía agarrado del rostro mientras se besaban frenéticamente y Darien la alza apenas del sillón y la coloca encima de él a horcajadas. Ella vuelve a atacar su boca y él ya no puede mas y comienza a simular sus embestidas…rozando sus sexos…intentando así saciar su hambre de ella. Desciende sus manos hacia el trasero de Serena y lo aprieta con fiereza mientras la movía de arriba abajo. Gruñía roncamente, jadeaba, estaba desatado. Serena se asusta y corta el beso pero para Darien ya no había vuelta atrás, entonces la vuelve a colocar en el sillón y otra vez a besarla con furia…Toma su pequeña mano y la lleva hacia su entrepierna por encima de los jeans.

Serena asustada intenta quitarla…

**-Por favor…-** Le pide con ojos suplicantes.- **Por favor Serena-** Le ruega con la voz ronca.

Ella no puede reaccionar.

El presiona la mano de ella sobre su miembro totalmente duro mientras la mira expectante a los ojos.

Serena estaba seria, pero aún así no volvió a intentar quitar su mano.

Darien volvió a besarla mientras continuaba con la presión sobre su pene y hacía que la mano de ella se cerrara sobre este.

No puede mas, va a reventar…baja el cierre del pantalón y lleva la mano de Serena esta vez sobre sus bóxers…

Serena se separa de un salto y se levanta del sillón.

**-Se-serena yo…**

**-Tu nada Darien!-** le grita entre furiosa y asustada.

**-Por favor princesa…-** Estaba cayendo en la cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Serena corre al baño en busca de su ropa. Sigue empapada pero igual se quita la camiseta de Darien y vuelve a colocarse sus prendas.

Darien la sigue pero no se atreve a entrar al baño, de manera que prefiere aguardar en la puerta.

Ella sale y lo mira con furia y los ojos llenos de lagrimas…el puede ver el miedo en su rostro y se siente morir. Pero no logra decirle nada.

Serena pasa por su lado y se dirige a zancadas hacia la puerta del departamento, la abre y la cierra tras de sí de un latigazo.

Darien corre tras ella…

**-Serena, por favor! Espera!**

**- Déjame en paz Darien!**

**- Deja que te lleve a casa al menos.**

**-Déjame en paz Darien!- **Vuelve a gritarle.

**-Es peligroso que te vayas sola a estas horas, puede sucederte algo malo…-**No lo dejó terminar

**-Tu eres quien me hace daño!-** Le dice llorando…y sale corriendo del edificio.

El la sigue y ya en la calle puede ver como ella se sube a un taxi que justo pasaba por allí y se aleja del lugar.

Darien regresa a su departamento y frustrado se deja caer sobre el sillón en donde minutos antes se había desatado su fuego incontrolable.

Como pudo haberle dicho que era él quien le hacía daño? Es que acaso le temía? Su amor… jamás podía dañarla!

Suspiró pesadamente…

La idea de que ella le temiese lo angustiaba desesperadamente.

**-Tengo que hacer algo…-**murmuró

_**-Lo mejor será esperar a que se le pase la bronca, luego podremos hablar tranquilos**_- pensó.

**Al día siguiente:**

No pudo pegar un ojo en toda la maldita noche. Pensaba que se había comportado como un cretino…Serena era una niña solamente, como pudo siquiera imaginar que iba a corresponder a su lujuria?

Se sentía fatal. Quería verla, abrazarla, pedirle perdón, pero lo mas prudente sería esperar a que ella lo contactase, no quería empeorar las cosas.

Por otro lado Serena tampoco había podido conciliar el sueño. Se sentía ofendida. Sentía que Darien le había faltado el respeto, justamente él que siempre había sido un caballero!

Al ver que no baja a desayunar, mamá Ikuko subió a ver como se encontraba su hija…la noche anterior la había visto llegar consternada.

**Sere, hija, no vas a cenar?**

**No tengo hambre y no quiero que me molesten**- Le había dicho mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

Ikuko entra a la habitación de Serena despacio y la ve recostada aún en la cama, de lado, apoyando su cabeza en el brazo flexionado.

Se sienta en la cama a su lado y le acaricia el cabello.

Serena no dice nada.

-**Hija, qué sucede?-** pregunta por fin Ikuko.

**-Nada**- contesta Serena secamente.

-**Tu carita no dice lo mismo. Sucedió algo con Darien? Vamos Serena, puedes confiar en mi, soy tu madre!**

**-Mamá…-**dijo tímidamente Serena**- A qué edad papá y tu**…- su sonrojo no le permitía terminar la frase.

Ikuko sonrió.

**-Es eso lo que te sucede Serena?**

**-Aham-** Asintió.

**-Sere, linda, sabía que esto sucedería en algún momento**- dijo dulcemente.

**-De veras mamá?-** preguntó extrañada Serena.

-**Aha. Es totalmente normal, no a tu edad, pero si a la de él. Hijita, Darien es ya un hombre, no esperarías a que hiciera el papel de novio de jardín de infantes eternamente…**

**-Pero yo aún…**

**-Pero tu aún no estas preparada para dar ese paso, lo sé…es por eso que papá Kenji se opuso rotundamente a tu noviazgo con Darien, porque sabía que este momento llegaría tarde o temprano, y tu aún eres una niña.**

Serena miraba a su madre asombrada…cuanta naturalidad para hablar de esas cosas…y ella tan ofendida con su novio por algo que al parecer era tan normal…_**-pobre Darien- **_pensó.

**-Hija-** retomó Ikuko- **El hecho de que Darien te haya hecho esa propuesta no significa que sea un pervertido ni mucho menos, es natural. Sólo que tu no estas lista para dar ese paso tan importante**.

_**-Propuesta? En ningún momento me propuso nada, simplemente me atacó como un perro en celo-**_ pensó Serena.

**-Qué crees que debo hacer mamá?**

**-Creo que debes plantearte muy bien la situación Serena. Si no estas lista para dar ese paso quizás debas terminar tu relación con Darien, la diferencia de edad es mucha y se nota a leguas en situaciones como esta…pero si al fin deseas hacerlo…-**y suspiró- **entonces tendrás todo mi apoyo y espero que sepas que puedes y debes confiar en mi.**

-_**Terminar con Darien?-**_ pensó Serena- _**eso jamás! Pero dar ese paso…no sentía que fuera lo correcto.**_

_**-**_**Gracias mamá. Te prometo que lo pensaré.- **le dijo sonriendo. Y saltó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse para salir.

Mama Ikuko sonrió también de satisfacción por haber ayudado a su pequeña. La besó en la frente y salió de la habitación.

Serena se sentía mejor luego de la charla con su mamá, pero las ideas no estaban muy claras en su cabeza.

Salió de su casa después del mediodía y caminó hasta la tienda de videojuegos de Andrew, donde había quedado en encontrarse con Rai, Mina y Lita.

Al entrar a la tienda vió a Lita haciéndole señas desde una de las mesas.

**-Hola chicas!-** Su saludo tan característico.

**-Hola Serena!-** Exclamaron las tres al unísono.

**-Por qué nos citaste con tanta urgencia Sere?, sucede algo malo?-** Preguntó Mina.

Serena les contó lo que había sucedido la tarde anterior en el departamento de Darien, palabras mas palabras menos.

Rai estaba roja como un tomate, mientras Mina y Lita se reían a carcajada limpia.

**-No se rían chicas…no es gracioso…se supone que son mis amigas…-** Dijo Serena haciendo puchero.

**-Hay Serena! Eso es lo mas normal del mundo…yo lo haría si tuviera con quien**- Fingió pena Mina.

**-Mina eres una pervertida-** le gritó Rai

**-Silencio chicas, que nos van a oír**- Suavizó Lita- **Mira Serena, ninguna de nosotras puede decirte lo que tienes que hacer. Debes poner en la balanza los pro y los contra. Si se aman, creo que sería un acto propio del sentimiento mutuo, es normal. Ay! No se que decirte Sere…**

**-Lita, tú y Andrew ya…**

**-Pues, veras…si…Andrew y yo nos amamos mucho, y cuando sentí que era el momento indicado sólo sucedió, y jamás me arrepentiría. Pero tu y yo somos personas diferentes, no deberías hacerlo si no lo deseas.**

**-Yo si amo mucho a Darien, pero de veras que jamás había pensado en él…ya saben, de esa manera…**

**-Serena tonta**!- soltó Rai- **No ves que el pronto se marchará de Japón, como se te ocurre hacer "eso" con él.**

Serena bajo la cabeza y entristeció.

**-Ya cállate Rai!-** Sentenció Mina.

**-No Mina, Rai tiene razón. Qué haré luego que Darien se marche?**

**-Serena, si amas a Darien, si crees que él es el indicado, sólo déjate de llevar por lo que sientes. Ya verás que no te vas a arrepentir**.-Sonrió abiertamente Mina.

**-Gracias chicas, creo que iré a ver a Darien…adiós!**

**Mientras tanto en el departamento de Darien:**

**-Muy bien señora Ikuko, agradecería que le avisara que la llamé…Si, sólo eso, muchas gracias. Adiós- **Cuelga el teléfono.

_**-Creo que Serena no le ha contado a su madre lo que pasó entre nosotros, Ikuko se portó igual de amable que siempre conmigo**_- pensó.

En eso suena el timbre del apartamento.

Darien absorto en sus pensamientos camina hacia la puerta y abre.

Ella estaba allí y no era su imaginación.

**-Serena…**

-**Hola Darien, puedo pasar?-** Señalando con la mirada hacia el interior del apartamento.

**-C-claro!-** Tartamudeó con los ojos como platos. Y se apartó de la puerta para dejarla entrar.

**-Quieres tomar algo?**

**-Así estoy bien, gracias.**

Se sentaron en el sillón, Serena se sonrojó recordando la escena del día anterior.

**-Darien yo…**

**-Serena yo…**

Ambos sonrieron apenados.

-**Darien yo quiero pedirte perdón por la manera en la que me comporté ayer…yo no debí…**

**-No princesa, yo soy quien debe disculparse contigo. Yo…no se que me sucedió. En realidad sí se, sólo que no debí.**

**-Darien…estuve hablando con mi mamá y con las chicas…- **

Darien se sonrojó violentamente y la miró espantado…ella había hablado de él…de él y ella…de lo que pasó! Creyó desfallecer hasta que Serena volvió a hablar.

**-Ellas me dijeron que "eso" era lo mas normal del mundo…-** Su cara se volvió roja como el tomate al pronunciar esas palabras.

**-Princesa…mira…tu sabes que yo te amo como jamás amé a nadie verdad?-** Serena asiente con la cabeza- **Ok, eso es lo importante…tu aún eres una niña, no estás preparada para dar ese paso. Yo ayer me comporté como un patán, no pude contenerme, y me sentí terrible cuando te marchaste.**

**-Pero Darien yo…**

**-Sucederá cuando tenga que suceder Serena, y eso no es ahora.-** Ni el podía creer estar diciendo aquello.

Ella lo miró desconcertada

**-Vamos princesa-** le dijo levantándola del sofá- **Te compraré un helado gigante, de esos que tanto te gustan.**

-_**Así es como Darien me ve…como una niña tonta**_…Y lo siguió sin mencionar una palabra hasta el deportivo rojo.

Darien condujo hasta la nevería del parque central. Allí se sentaron a orillas del estanque.

El la miraba…estaba hermosa como siempre, pero se la veía apagada. Pensó que aún se sentiría mal por lo de la tarde anterior y aquello le oprimió el corazón.

Ella estaba absorta, en su helado. De pronto lo mira y le sonríe. A Darien se le reconforta el alma y la besa. Lo que él no sabía era lo que aquella sonrisa escondía.

Después de eso Serena comienza a parlotear como era su costumbre y él sonríe por dentro.

Darien la observaba comer su helado…la manera en que pasaba su lengua por él…como lo introducía en su boca completamente…

_**-No Darien, no otra vez por favor- **_se dijo a si mismo.

A Darien le sudaban frío las manos, contrastando con el ardor en su parte íntima.

Pero es que parecía que ella lo hacía intencionalmente…que trataba de torturarlo con aquella visión!

De pronto de sobresalta.

Rayos! Había tirado su helado y este mancho su camisa, su pantalón para terminar en el suelo.

Serena río. Acercó su dedo a la crema derramaba en el pantalón del pobre Darien, mas precisamente a la del área peligrosa, y se lo llevó a la boca sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

Darien se levanta bruscamente.

**-Serena vamos.**

**-Pero Darien…**

**-Serena, nos vamos ahora!**

Subieron al deportivo y Darien condujo en silencio hasta la casa de ella.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir una sola palabra.

El aparca en la puerta de la residencia Tsukino y Serena permanece en silencio observándolo.

Darien sólo mira hacia delante, hacia la nada. Deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás y suspira pesadamente.

**-Mañana te paso a buscar por el colegio**- Le dice al fin.

**-Esta bien, nos vemos mañana-** Y se baja del carro.

Darien ni siquiera espera a que ella ingrese al hogar y sale disparado como alma que se lleva el diablo.

Serena entre confundida y angustiada se dirige a su habitación.

Mama Ikuko la intercepta en el camino…pero ella no desea hablar…no volverá a cenar otra vez.

Ya en su cama piensa por qué Darien la rechazó de esa forma…es que acaso no la desea?

_**-Serena tonta! Qué estas pensando?- **_**Y se quedó profundamente dormida.**

Para Darien en cambio la cosa no fue tan sencilla.

No podía dejar de recordar a Serena con su helado…peor aún, no podía dejar de ver el dedo de Serena tocando su pantalón y luego llevándolo a su boca! Era morbo puro!

Y su rostro…porque su mirada no había sido la de la niña inocente que era…o que supuestamente era.

-**No Darien**- sacudió su cabeza en un intento por despojar esos pensamientos. – **ella no es así.**

_**-O si?**_

Esa noche la pasó fatal

Imaginaba a Serena haciendo con él lo mismo que con el helado…pasando la lengua a lo largo de su masculinidad, metiéndolo en su boca, sintiendo su calor…tuvo que aliviarse él mismo, se masturbó de manera frenética hasta caer rendido en un sueño profundo después del orgasmo.


	3. Chapter 3

A la mañana siguiente Serena despierta y lo primero que viene a su mente es la imagen de Darien. Realmente era hermoso…tan hermoso que le quitaba la respiración.

Lo recordó descalzo y sin remera…volvió a sonrojarse como ese día…nunca había reparado en el cuerpazo que su novio traía.

Como toda niña se enamoró de su hermoso rostro, pero su cuerpo…moreno, su cuello fuerte, su torso firme, sus músculos, su pecho perfecto y totalmente lampiño…su cintura estrecha…sus caderas…y esa colita divina…Se sorprendió al descubrirse a si misma pensando esas cosas…

Definitivamente tenía que hacer algo para que Darien desista de verla como una niña boba y la vea como lo que ella sentía que era en ese momento, una mujer. Estaba totalmente encaprichada con eso.

_**-Hacer el amor con Darien…? **_La simple idea la puso roja como un tomate.-_**Como sería? Quién podría aconsejarme? No me atrevo a hablarlo con mi mamá…Ya se, Mina!- **_pensó de repente- _**Ella no tiene experiencia pero seguro sabe mas que yo, además no me avergüenza hablarlo con ella porque es muy desinhibida y no me juzgaría.**_

De manera que decidida a confesarse con su miga, partió más feliz que nunca al colegio.

En el camino, como siempre, se topó con su rubia amiga…

**-Hola Serena!-** gritó la dicharachera muchachita.

**-Hola Mina! Que bueno que te veo, necesito que hablemos, puedes hoy a la salida?**

**-Claro Sere! Y además…ya me imagino de qué quieres hablar picarona!- **Inquirió Mina picándole las costillas a Serena.

**-Ya está bien Mina…-**riendo

**-Nos vemos a la salida Serena, yo paso por ti y vamos para mi casa. Adiós!-** Y corrió seguida por el pobre Artemio para evita llegar tarde…una vez mas.

La mañana transcurrió lenta y tediosa para Serena. No veía la hora de encontrarse con su amiga a la salida.

Por fin la una en punto y el timbre de salida que suena. Se sintió feliz y corrió hacia la salida sin despedirse siquiera de Amy y Lita.

Allí la estaba esperando Mina, siempre con su sonrisa impecable y sus grandes ojos tan expresivos.

Se abrazaron y se dispusieron a marcharse cuando de repente lo vio allí, a unos metros, recargado sobre su deportivo rojo. Ese hombre realmente podía quitarle el aliento a cualquier mujer. Con su pelo despeinado, gafas de sol, sudadera y pantalones deportivos…acaso todo lo que se ponía le quedaba bien al condenado? se preguntó.

Y demonios! Había olvidado que él pasaría por ella a la salida del colegio. Pero no podía posponer su charla con Mina, era asunto de Estado!

Darien le hizo un gesto desde donde se encontraba del otro lado de la calle.

Ella se acercó a él corriendo mientras Mina caminaba por detrás.

Lo abrazó con fuerza, el apenas le correspondió.

**-Hola Darien!-** Saluda Mina.

**-Hola Mina, como estás?**

**-Muy bien gracias. Espero que puedas disculpar a Serena, pero resulta que le pedí que me ayude con mi tarea de lengua. Es que tengo que presentarla mañana y me reprobaran si no está perfecta.- **dijo haciendo puchero.

_-__**Ayudarte con lengua? Por qué no me ayuda a mi con eso? Seguro lo necesito mas que tu**_**-** Pensó hacia sus adentros el moreno.**- No hay problema Mina.**- ahora sí habló.

**-Lo siento tanto Darien...Te prometo que acabamos con la tarea, tomamos la leche y salgo corriendo a verte.**

**-La leche…-** susurró él riendo de lado- _**la leche te la puedo dar yo, toda, tengo mucha**_.- ironizó por dentro.- _**Ya basta Darien! Es una niña, recuérdalo.**_

Serena ni siquiera comprendió el comentario de Darien, pero Mina se quedo seria observándolo. Definitivamente aunque casta, ninguna ingenua.

Se despidieron los tres y las muchachas caminaron hacia la casa de Mina.

Una vez allí almorzaron ansiosamente, la madre de Mina nunca había visto a Serena tan inapetente.

Terminaron y subieron corriendo las escaleras que conducían al cuarto de la adolescente.

**-Ok Serena, entonces ya tienes decidido que si vas a hacerlo con Darien, que emoción! Promete que me contarás todo! Con lujo de detalles**- haciendo cuernitos de diablo.

**-Ya basta Mina, aún no estoy totalmente segura, por eso quería hablar contigo acerca del tema. Es que tengo mucho miedo, yo no se nada de nada, jamás he visto a un hombre desnudo…-** y se sonrojó.

**-Ah bueno! Pero eso no es problema, mi hermano Jedite tiene un montón de material acerca del tema en su cuarto, y casualmente no se encuentra en casa ahora…-** dijo la rubia cantando.

**-Tú insinúas que entremos a su cuarto y le robemos sus cosas**.- preguntó tímidamente Serena.

-**Robar no Sere, tomar prestado!**

A Serena le cayó una gota de sudor por su espalda.

**-Tú espérame aquí que yo enseguida regreso.**

Al rato vuelve Mina con una pila de revistas y dvd.

**-Aquí tienes Serena, todo lo que necesitas.-** Serena la miró horrorizada

**- Mina, que es esto?**

**-Hay Serena! Como que qué es? Porno! Me vas a decir que tu jamás…-**

Serena negó con la cabeza.

**-Uff!-** Suspiró Mina –** Tenemos mucho trabajo.**

Se levantó del suelo, tomó una de las películas de DVD y encendió la tv.

Serena se quedo anonadada. Jamás en su vida había visto algo así. Una pareja matándose sin piedad.

**-Lo ves? Ese es todo el secreto.-** comentó dándosela de experimentaba Mina.

**-Y no le duele?**

**-Supongo que no. O al menos no parece**.

**-No se Mina, esto no me gusta nada**

**-Hay por favor Serena! Es algo natural, además debe ser muy rico, yo escucho desde mi habitación cuando Jedite está con su novia y tu vieras…a ella parece encantarle.**

**-Tu crees Mina?**

**-Claro! Además…Darien está de muerte!**

**-Mina!-** Serena se puso furiosa.

**-jajajajajja! Era broma Sere…era brom**a!- rió despatarrada en el suelo.

**-Bueno, supongo que es lo correcto. Iré a ver a Darien entonces**…- habló resignada Serena.

**-Mucha suerte amiga! Y no olvides los detalles!-** Le guiñó el ojo.

**-Miiiinaaa!-**suspiró- **Gracias…**

**-De nada Sere! Te quiero amiga!**

**-Y yo a ti…adiós!**

**-Adioooos!**

Y Serena se marchó rumbo al apartamento de su novio.

Ya en la entrada suspiró y tocó el timbre.

Darien abrió y la hizo pasar.

_**-Se ve hermosa, como siempre.-**_ pensó.

-**Darien-** sacándolo de sus pensamientos- **antes que nada yo quisiera hablar contigo sobre algo…**

**-Sobre qué?-** temiendo lo peor.

-**Sobre lo del otro día…ya sabes…-** miró hacia abajo sonrojada.

**-Serena, no hay nada que hablar, aprovechemos la tarde. Mira, el sol está radeante. Qué te parece si vamos a la playa?-** Evitando la incomodidad del tema.

**-A la playa? Pero Darien, yo creí que nos quedaríamos aquí…**

**-Aquí encerrados?-** La interrumpió- **Con este día?...-** dándole un tono exagerado a sus palabras.- _**Aquí encerrados solos, no respondería de mi- pensó.**_

**-Pero no tengo mi bikini…- **pensando que si quería provocar a Darien no iba a hacerlo con su malla enteriza rosada con moñitos.

**-Eso no es problema Serena, compramos una..**

**-Ok-** suspiró resignada.

Antes de llegar a destino se detuvieron en el centro comercial. Entraron en una tienda de bikinis.

_**-Tengo que impresionarlo**_- pensó- **Darien, tú espérame afuera, ya sabes como somos las chicas**- guiñándole un ojo.

**-Esta bien, procura no demorarte mucho si? Nos vemos**.- Y salió de la tienda.

Serena escogió la bikini que mas sexy le pareció y volvió junto a Darien para dirigirse a la playa.

Una vez allí Darien, como el caballero que es, preparó el sitio para que su princesa se sintiera a gusto.

Colocó la sombrilla y estiró dos toallones sobre la arena para recostarse a tomar sol.

Darien ya tenía sus short de playa puestos, de manera que sólo tuvo que quitarse la playera que llevaba dejando su moreno y musculoso torso al desnudo (OMG imagínense por favor esa imagen…babasssss!).

Serena sólo miraba sentada en la arena. Ese hombre era un dios, ni más ni menos. Su cabello azabache alborotado, su mandíbula varonil, llevaba puestas sus gafas de sol. Su pecho fuerte, sus abdominales marcados..sus piernas…(Basta ya amigas!)

Se sienta a su lado y echa la cabeza hacia atrás para sentir la brisa del mar en su rostro.

Ella piensa que debe comenzar a actuar si quería tener a ese morenazo en sus garras.

Se levanta y se quita la blusa de tirantes primero.

Darien automáticamente se sienta erguido para observarla.

Dándole la espalda a él, se desabrocha el botón de sus shorts y los baja lentamente reclinándose hacia delante con las piernas estiradas.

Darien dejó caer literalmente su mandíbula y sintió que quería decir algo pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

Sólo observaba entre espantado y anonadado los movimientos de su novia para luego sentir como se le secaba la boca y sus ojos azules se desorbitaban ante el espectáculo que se le presentaba enfrente: Su inocente novia totalmente reclinada hacia delante dejando a sólo un metro de su rostro una tanga de hilo dental que se perdía sin remedio entre sus perfectas y redondas nalgas.

Serena se enderezó, y de una forma demasiado sensual para su edad se soltó su rubio y largo cabello de la coleta que llevaba sacudiéndolo de un lado a otro.

Se dio la vuelta para cerciorarse de que su performance hubiera surtido el efecto que ella deseaba…

Darien tenía la mandíbula apretada, al igual que sus puños. Lo que vio en su mirada le produjo un terror que nunca creyó sentir hacia el amor de su vida.

Permaneció de pie, no se atrevía a hacer ni decir nada.

Darien se levanta y la toma fuertemente del brazo, sentía que la lastimaba.

**-Por qué haces esto Serena**?- Arrastrándola bajo la sombrilla.

**-Po-por qué hago qué Darien**?- totalmente espantada.

**-Todos, absolutamente todos los tipos a nuestro alrededor te están observando. Qué es lo que pretendes, eh! Darme celos?-** Intentando controlas el remolino de sentimientos que lo desbordaban en ese momento.

Realmente todos los hombres presentes se quedaron embobados con el espectáculo de Serena, pero no era sólo eso lo que lo enfureció mas, sino la instantánea erección que se manifestó en su cuerpo ante la visión de su novia.

- **Discúlpame Darien, no fue mi intención, lo juro...-**y las lágrimas le oprimieron la garganta.

El odiaba verla llorar…y supo que se había pasado.

**-Princesa lo siento, no sé que me sucedió…me perdonas**?- Acongojado.

A Serena se le iluminó el rostro …y la mente…

**- Te perdono con una condición**- le dijo seria.

**- Lo que digas princesa…**

**- Que me pases la crema protectora por la espalda.**

Darien abrió los ojos como platos.

**- Se-serena, no puedes hacerlo tu sola**?- tartamudeó.

La rubia hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

Darien pasó saliva y tomo el frasco de protector.

Serena se acomodó boca abajo y acomodó su pelo hacia el costado para descubrir su cuerpo.

Inevitablemente los ojos azules se dirigieron hacia el trasero de ella y los pensamientos mas depravados se agolparon en la cabeza del moreno.

Se echó crema en la mano y comenzó a pasarla suavemente por la espalda de Serena…por sus hombros y de nuevo por la espalda, recreándose con cada centímetro de su intoxicante piel.

Serena sentía que la piel le quemaba al contacto de la mano de de Darien sobre su cuerpo. Recostó su cabeza sobre la toalla y emitió un sonoro suspiro.

Darien se estremeció, su erección no cedía…esto definitivamente no estaba ayudándolo.

La veía tan entregada…se animó a bajar lentamente hacia sus piernas.

**- que rico…- **

**-te gusta?-** la voz de Darien se tornó totalmente ronca.

**-mucho.**

_**-Podría hacerte sentir mucho mas rico si me dejaras…- **_pensó hacia sus adentros y sonrió de medio lado.

Él ya se sentía jugado, de manera que poco a poco fue subiendo su mano hacia las redondas nalgas de Serena y para su sorpresa esta ni se inmutó.

Darien acariciaba con devoción, por momento las apretaba y seguía acariciando.

Ella separó instintivamente las piernas ligeramente.

Darien sentía la boca seca.

Acarició la parte interna de los muslos de ella…apenas un roce con la yema de sus dedos. La vio estremecerse.

Subió un poco mas, despacio, apenas sí tocándola…Y sintió el calor de su sexo aún a través de la tela de su tanga.

Acarició sus ingles…despacio. Serena respiraba cada vez más fuerte…

Su dedo medio lo deslizó por el centro de su sexo hacia atrás sólo rozando.

Serena gimió. Estaba realmente asustada pero algo mas fuerte que ella le impedía moverse. Su voluntad la había abandonado. Nunca antes había sentido una sensación tan placentera en su cuerpo, y mucho menos aún en esa parte de su anatomía.

Darien volvió a repetir el movimiento y ella volvió a gemir…

**-Esto también te gusta princesa?** – ironizó a modo de susurro.

**-Aha…-** logró suspirar.

Darien no daba mas…comenzó a tocarse con la mano que tenía libre por encima de sus short, mientras la otra mano la coló por debajo de la bikini de Serena quien automáticamente separó aún mas sus piernas dándole vía libre.

_**-Si no estuviéramos aquí sabes la cogida que te pegaría zorra**_.- Y ese pensamiento lo hizo parar en seco y se apartó de la rubia espantado..espantado de si mismo.

Serena se giró de lado para ver que sucedía y lo vio sentado con la mirada completamente consternada respirando con fuerza.

**-Darien que sucede?**

**-Quiero irme.**

**-Pero por qué? Qué sucede?**

**-Solo quiero irme, ya no siento deseos de estar aquí, eso es todo. Nos vamos.**

En el camino a casa ninguno pronunció palabra…

Serena miraba por la ventanilla y Darien sólo se limitaba a conducir…le dolía terriblemente la cabeza.

Ya en el carro camino a la casa de los Tsukino…

**-Darien por favor, no quiero ir a mi casa…-** murmuró apenada.

El hizo como si no la hubiera escuchado. Apretó fuerte el volante del auto y pisó aún más el acelerador.

Llegaron a la casa de Serena y Darien aparcó su carro en la puerta.

**-Realmente no comprendo Darien. No se por qué te estas comportando de este modo**…- se aguantó para no llorar.

Darien ni siquiera la miró, continuaba con sus manos en el volante mirando hacia el frente.

Serena suspiró sonoramente y bajó del auto. La vio desaparecer tras la puerta de su casa.

Darien permaneció unos momentos mas allí intentando organizar las ideas en su cabeza y luego se marcho hacia su apartamento.

Cuando llegó se sirvió un vaso de whisky con hielo, el jamás bebía durante semana, pero creía que la situación lo ameritaba.

Se dejó caer en su sillón con el vaso y lo bebió de un solo golpe.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró. Estaba agotado mentalmente.

La situación con Serena lo estaba superando y el no estaba acostumbrado a eso. Ella era una niña, pero últimamente no se estaba comportando como tal y eso lo consternaba. Sería que su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada o el cambio en ella era real? No, no era su imaginación, definitivamente no. Lo que había sucedido en la playa hoy no daba lugar a confusiones.

_**-Entonces ella realmente me desea? Realmente quiere hacer el amor conmigo? **_No terminaba de creerlo.

Pero ahora el problema no era sólo ese…sino lo que había cruzado por su mente cuando la sintió tan entregada…El la había llamado zorra, a ella, a su princesa! Sabiendo muy bien que no había algo mas alejado de la realidad que eso. Entonces por qué?

Su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle nuevamente. Se sirvió otro vaso más de whisky y otra vez lo bebió de un solo trago.

Decidió irse a la cama temprano, ya no deseaba seguir pensando en todo eso.

Pero resultó que no pudo hacer otra cosa que pensar en ella, en lo que había sucedido esa tarde en la playa.

Sintió como su miembro se endurecía recordando.

Imaginaba todas las cosas que deseaba hacer con Serena, las cosas más indecentes. No pudo evitar comenzar a tocarse, la excitación era demasiada.

Esa mujer lo estaba volviendo loco. No comprendía por qué le estaba sucediendo aquello.

Se durmió angustiado, toda la noche se la pasó dando vueltas en la cama.

Al otro día despertó con un humor de los mil demonios. Decidió que ese día no se levantaría de la cama.

Miro hacia su mesa de luz para ver la hora, allí la vio a ella que lo miraba sonriente desde un portarretratos, con su uniforme de marinera.

Había tanta inocencia en aquella imagen que sintió como se le estrujaba el corazón.

Realmente la amaba, con toda su alma. Deseaba estar con ella siempre y para siempre, jamás le había sucedido eso con nadie. Quería que fuera su esposa, quería hijos con ella…y entonces si quería todo eso, por qué la había llamado zorra?

Se sintió terrible.

Se dio cuenta que así como estaba no iba a solucionar nada, de manera que se levantó de la cama y fue en busca del teléfono.

Llamó a la única persona en el mundo que podía ayudarlo en un momento como ese, al menos lo escucharía sin juzgarlo:

**-Hola.**

**-Andrew, amigo, necesito que nos encontremos un momento. Necesito hablar.**

**-Hermano, sucede algo malo?**

**-Si…en realidad no…por favor, ven y hablamos si?**

**-Voy para allá.**

Y colgó el teléfono.

A la media hora ya estaba Andrew tocando el timbre de su apartamento.

**-Pasa hermano, siéntate.-** Le dijo Darien

**-Darien no me asustes, que sucede?-** Preguntó visiblemente preocupado el rubio.

**-Serena…**

**-Serena? Que sucede con ella?**

**-En realidad no es Serena, soy yo…no sé…**

**-Vamos viejo, no me digas que sientes vergüenza conmigo, somos como hermanos!**

**-Si, pero es que esto es difícil para mi Drew**- pasándose la mano por la nuca.

**-Comienza por el principio.**

**-Bueno, yo…tu sabes…yo soy un hombre y ella una niña y …**

**-Quieres cogertela**.- Soltó Andrew como si de política estuvieran hablando.

**-Andrew por todos los cielos**!- Exclamó espantado el moreno.

**-Vamos Darien, no seas tan remilgado. Es eso si o no**?- Restándole importancia a la reacción de su amigo.

**-No,…bueno si…es eso.**

**-Aha, y que tiene de malo eso?**

**-Que ella es una niña aún**.- suspiró

**-Técnicamente si, pero tu viste el cuerpazo que tiene? Yo no diría que es una niña Darien…**

**-Mierda Drew! Viniste a que te rompa la nariz?-** Sabía que en las palabras de su amigo no había segundas intenciones.

**-Jajajajaja**!- río sonoramente

**-De veras Drew, esto me trae mal. Ella sólo tiene 14 años, y es tan inocente…creo que sería una muy mala decisión de mi parte porque se que una vez que lo hagamos ella va a arrepentirse, y temo que le quede la mala experiencia o peor aún, que luego termine conmigo. Yo quiero que ella esté totalmente segura de dar ese paso.**

**-Ay mi hermano! Me temo que no voy a poder ayudarte esta vez.**

**-Es que no es sólo eso. Hay algo más…**

**-Algo mas?-** preguntó curioso.

**-Si. Una noche nos encontrábamos solos en casa y comenzamos…bueno, a besarnos…y el beso se volvió cada vez mas apasionado…**

Andrew río.

**-Drew, carajo!**

**-Lo siento amigo, continúa…-**

**-Bueno, del beso pasamos a las caricias y yo hice que me tocara ahí-** señalando con la vista su parte íntima.

**-Y ella?**

**-Al principio accedió, pero cuando quise hacer el contacto más directo saltó espantada y se marchó indignada a su casa.**

**-Y bueno, es que por ahí te pasaste un pelín no te parece?**

**-Tienes que entenderme, llevamos 8 meses sin nada de nada…tengo 24 años Andrew! No estoy para tonterías….**

**-Eso mi estimado amigo, deberías haberlo pensado antes de involucrarte sentimentalmente con Serena.**

**-Demonios Drew! Si tú fuiste quien me la presentó**- No podía creer que su amigo le estuviera diciendo eso.

**-Si, es verdad, es que sabía que en el fondo te gustaba…y pensé que una criatura tan adorable no se consigue todos los días**- guiñándole el ojo.

**-Ya…esta bien…sigo contándote**- haciendo caso omiso de su amigo- **El tema es que estos últimos días Serena se ha estado comportando de manera muy extraña. Ella nunca antes se había interesado en el sexo y estos días se muestra insinuante conmigo, hasta me permitió que la tocara…ya sabes…**

Andrew abrió los ojos como platos.

**-Si Drew, yo creía que las fuerzas me iban a abandonar en ese instante. Menos mal que nos encontrábamos en un sitio público…**

**-No lo puedo creer-** el rubio no salía de su asombro.

**-Y eso no es todo.**

**-Hay mas?-** asombrado

**-Sí, cuando sucedió eso, algo pasó por mi mente, algo que me hizo estremecer…en ese momento te juro que me desconocí a mi mismo.**

**-Ya Darien! Que sucedió**?- replicó ansioso.

**-La llamé zorra**- rojo como un tomate.

**-La llamaste cooomoo?-** gritó Andrew.

**-En realidad no la llamé de esa manera**- lo calmó Darien.

**-Ufff!-** suspiró aliviado.

**-Pero eso es lo que paso por mi mente cuando la vi tan entregada…-**

**-Cielos Darien! Creí que me iba a dar un infarto, ya pensé que ahora si la habías jodido.**

-No…pero no me gustó sentirme así…como voy a pensar así de Serena? Justamente de ella que es el ser mas inocente sobre esta tierra.

**-Y justamente ese es el problema mi amigo-**

**-Como?**

-**Mira, tú tienes a Serena idealizada. No digo que ella no sea realmente una niña inocente. Pero así y todo no deja de ser una mujer, con deseos, como todo el mundo. Y evidentemente te desea.**

**-Pero es que…ella nunca antes…**

**-Nunca antes**- lo interrumpió el rubio- **Pero ahora sí…tarde o temprano iba a suceder mi amigo. Con esto no quiero decir que ella se encuentre lista para iniciarse sexualmente. Pero quizás esté descubriendo su sexualidad. Creo que es de lo más normal a su edad.**

Darien se quedó pensativo. Lo que su amigo le decía resultaba muy coherente.

**-En fin, creo que tú la idealizas demasiado. No por que esté descubriendo y sintiendo cosas nuevas deja de ser la joven perfecta que tu amas.**

**-Si…pero lo que me tiene mal no es eso…si no las sensaciones que en mi despierta todo esto…me desconozco…**

**-No se de que te asombras tanto, siempre fuiste un pervertido**- aseguró de lo mas serio sin siquiera mirar a Darien.

**-Andrew! Que carajo dices?**

**-Lo que dije. Te olvidas que antes de conocerla tenías más mujeres que pelos en la cabeza?**

**-Si, pero eso no significa que sea un pervertido. A poco tú eras un santo?**

**-Jajaja! No, pero tú siempre fuiste quien mas ganaba. Eras un autentico Casanova. Y tus damas de compañía no eran ningunas santas de mi devoción.**

**-Y eso que tiene que ver**?- espantado

**-Que estas acostumbrado al sexo salvaje y sin compromiso. Y ahora te encuentras con una inocente palomita que te despertó todo el morbo posible y tus instintos mas bajos y primitivos están aflorando. O que pensabas? Que ibas a enterrarlos para siempre.?**

**-Hablas como si yo fuera un animal.**

**-No es eso. Solo que eres un hombre sexualmente muy activo y hace 8 meses que te tienen en penitencia**- río

**-Realmente Serena me representa al morbo en persona…tan inocente por dentro pero por fuera…-** suspiró

**-Exacto! Nunca te sentiste tan atraído físicamente por otra mujer como por Serena…con el agravante de que estas enamorado de ella…sabes? Hay muchas mujeres a las que no les molesta el sexo salvaje**- río nuevamente.

**-Serena no es así!**

**-Tú no lo sabes Darien. Yo pienso que deberías ir tanteando la situación de a poco y con cuidado. Quién te dice que ella no es la mujer que estaba destinada a saciar el apetito sexual del animal de Darien Chiba. **

**-No lo se…siento que ella aún no está preparada.**

**-Quizás…igual no vas a querer devorártela en la primera vez…el sexo se pone bueno con el tiempo, con la confianza…**

**-No es eso…siento que ella aun no esta preparada para hacer el amor.**

**-Para serte sincero, yo pienso lo mismo que tu…veo a Serena muy niña. Pero te repito que eso no quita que se encuentre en una etapa de curiosidad acerca de la sexualidad.**

**-Andrew…**

**-Si?**

**-Eres un payaso. Pero gracias. Me ayudó mucho hablar de esto contigo.**

**-Jajajajaj**!- rió sonoramente- **Para eso están los amigos.-** Palmeándolo en la espalda.- **Ahora debo irme. Lita me espera en casa de Rai.**

**-Vas a saciar tu apetito sexual?**

**-Si tengo suerte…- **río de lado

**-Te acompaño. Seguro Serena se encuentra también allí.**

Y se marcharon ambos en el carro de Andrew.

Al llegar a la casa de Rai tocaron la puerta, la morena fue quien les abrió.

**-Muchachos…que sorpresa!**

**-Hola Rai-** exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

**-Vine por Lita-** dijo Andrew.

**-Y yo por Serena, se encuentra ella aquí?**

**-S-si**- vaciló Rai- **pasen.**

Los muchachos la siguieron hasta la sala.

Allí se encontraban Amy, Mina y efectivamente Lita y Serena…pero también tres muchachos. Y Serena se reía sonoramente con lo que vaya a saber que le estaba diciendo el moreno pelilargo.

Andrew y Darien se pusieron muy serios, principalmente Darien al ver a su novia en aquella actitud.

Todos se quedaron en silencio cuando los vieron aparecer en la sala.

Lita fue la primera en reaccionar. Se levantó del suelo y corrió a los brazos de Andrew.

**-Hola amor!**

**-Hola reina. Nos vamos?**

Lita asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_**-Estos dos si que se la van a pasar bien**_- pensó Darien.

**-Serena**- habló por fin el moreno.

**-Da-Darien, que haces aquí**?- asombrada por su presencia.

**-Vine a buscarte.**

El moreno pelilargo frunció el seño y aquello no pasó desapercibido para Darien.

**-Yo estaba conversando con las muchachas.**

**-Si, ya veo. Si quieres puedes quedarte.-** trabando sus mandíbulas.

**-No, me voy contigo**- y esto lo dijo poniéndose de pie y llegando al lado de su novio.

**-Muy bien. Vamos entonces.**

**-Adiós chicos!-** Saludó Serena a los demás.

Rai los acompañó hasta la puerta.

Cuando la morena vuelve junto a los que habían quedado en la sala el moreno pelilargo le pregunta.

**-Quién es el tipo?**

**-Es Darien, el novio de Serena. No te hagas el tonto Seiya, ella te habló de él.**

**-Si, sólo que no pensaba que era un viejo.**

**-Sólo tiene 24 años-** dijo Mina enojada.

**-Bueno chicos, ya estuvo bien. Creo que mejor nos vamos, ya se hizo tarde y debo estudiar**- habló Amy.

Todos se despidieron hasta el día siguiente.


	4. Chapter 4

Darien abrió la puerta de su carro para que Serena suba.

Encendió el motor y se dirigió rumbo a la casa de la rubia.

En eso suena su móvil. Un mensaje de Andrew: "Éxitos con la presa Chiba! Pero de a poco…"

Darien sonrió por dentro.

Serena iba mirando por la ventanilla hacia la calle.

**-Quién era el sujeto?-** Sin apartar la vista del camino.

Su potente voz masculina retumbó en los tímpanos de ella. Como quien despierta de un letargo…

**-Quién?**

**-No te hagas Serena!-** exasperado, ahora si le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

**-Darien no se de que me hablas…-** contestó sinceramente.

**-Quien era el tipo ese con el que te reías a carcajadas.**

Serena puso cara de circunstancia.

**-Había tres muchachos Darien**- rodando los ojos.

**-No te hagas la tonta Serena, no hagas que me enoje mas de lo que estoy. Te estoy hablando del morenito marica.**

**-Seiya?-** preguntó asombrada

**-Y yo que se! Te vi muy entretenida…**

**-Darien…no puedo creer que me estés diciendo esto. Tanto Seiya como sus hermanos son amigos nuestros.**

**-Amigos? De donde? Ese sujeto no tiene tu edad Serena. Me estas tomando por idiota?**

**-Seiya va en el último año de secundaria, Taiki es compañero de Amy..**

**-Mira, mira, mira-** la interrumpió- **a mi no me interesa en absoluto quien es amiguito de quien. Yo vi como te miraba y la cara que puso cuando aparecí yo a buscarte.-** sus ojos destellaban furia.

**-Yo no se…no creo que Seiya…**

-**Yo sólo te advierto una cosa Serena, no me gusta el tipo ese, aléjate de él**.- sentenció mientras aparcaba el carro en la puerta de la casa de ella.

**-Pero Darien…no puedes juzgarlo por 5 minutos que estuviste en un mismo sitio con el.**

**-A ver si entiendes Serena…-** se giró hacia el asiento del acompañante donde la rubia se encontraba y colocó ambos brazos a los costados de la rubia aprisionándola así entre su cuerpo y la puerta. Sus ojos zafiro se habían oscurecido y la repasó con su mirada de arriba abajo deteniéndose en sus ojos, su boca y sus pechos.- **Tu…-** pegando su boca al oído de ella- **eres mía.**

Y se abalanzó sobre el blanco cuello. Lo lamió desde la base hasta su pequeña oreja. Como un depredador antes de rematar a su presa.

Serena se estremeció…de placer o de miedo?

Su pecho subía y bajaba agitado por la adrenalina.

**-Darien por favor…- **sólo era un murmullo.

**-Por favor qué?-** le susurra al oído el moreno mientras aprieta uno de sus pechos.

**-Darien basta**- suplicó.

El se apartó de ella y sin dejarla escapar de su prisión la mira a los ojos…

**-No olvides lo que te dije princesa.-** la besa rápidamente en los labios.

Y se regresa a su lugar destrabando la puerta del acompañante.

Serena baja de prisa y corre hacia su casa.

Ya en su cama daba vueltas y vueltas, no lograba dormir.

Recreaba la escena del auto en su cabeza…su forma de mirarla… "A ver si entiendes Serena, tu eres mía" le había dicho…recordar esas palabras hizo que cada fibra de su cuerpo se estremezca. Su voz al decirlo, y esa mirada…la manera en que lamió su cuello y como apretó su pecho…

Un calor abrasador subió por sus mejillas y se instaló en su bajo vientre.

Sintió una necesidad apremiante de estar con él…

_**-Y si lo llamó?-**_ pensó

No, no deseaba despertarlo…pero y si el tampoco podía dormir?

_**-Ya se! Le enviaré un mensaje, si lo responde es porque esta despierto! Que inteligente eres Serena!**_

**-Darien, estas despierto?-**

Esperó, pero el no respondía…una ansiedad terrible se instaló en Serena.

_**-Mejor intento dormir, ya mañana lo podré ver.- **_girándose hacia la ventana.

De pronto el móvil suena

**-Así es princesa…pensando en ti-**

**-Yes!- **exclamó la rubia.

**- Yo también pienso en ti-**

**-A si? Y que estás pensando?-**

**- Pienso que tengo muchas ganas de estar contigo…- **Se sonrojó al presionar "send"

**-Que casualidad! Yo estoy pensando lo mismo…y a que no adivinas que mas?-**

**-No lo se, dime tu-**

**-Estoy pensando en como te haría el amor si estuvieras aquí conmigo-**

A Serena le dio taquicardia, todo el calor se agolpó en sus mejillas. Quizás no fue tan buena idea enviarle el texto al fin y al cabo.

**-Qué sucede nena? No me digas que la bebé se asustó?-**

_**-Pero que odioso es ese Darien**_!- pensó (se acuerdan que así lo llamaba al principio?)- _**como se atreve a llamarme bebita miedosa? Ya verá…**_

**-Para nada, ven por mí, ya veré como me salgo de la casa-**

**-Muy bien, no esperaba menos de ti, en unos minutos estoy allí, te enviaré un texto para que bajes-**

En que lío se había metido!

Ahora si que no sabía como zafarse de esta…

Pero no podía quedar como una cobarde, no mientras se llamara Serena Tsukino!

Se viste rápidamente, sólo una faldita amarilla y una blusa de tirantes verde agua.

A los quince minutos le llega el mensaje de Darien, ya estaba esperándola en la puerta.

Nerviosa salió de su habitación procurando no despertar a nadie en la casa.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y por la ventana pudo ver el deportivo rojo de su novio.

Sale de la casa y se dirige hacia el auto aparcado.

Darien la observaba desde adentro…

_**-Esas falditas un día me van a dar un infarto…-**_ pensó ofuscado.

Serena ingresa al auto y se queda viéndolo con sus enormes ojos celestes.

El creyó que se moriría de amor en ese mismo instante.

Se acercó lentamente, le acarició el rostro suavemente con el dorso de su mano. Ella pegó su mejilla más a él.

Ese gesto lo enterneció terriblemente…era tan inocente en verdad…

Serena besó la mano con que Darien la acariciaba. El sólo observaba.

Le besaba la palma, luego a lo largo de sus dedos, la yema de estos.

Saco su lengua y lamió su dedo medio.

Darien respiró extasiado…esto ya no le resultaba tan inocente.

Serena succiona la punta de su dedo mientras el la miraba embobado. Ella sonrió como gratificada de verlo así.

Luego abrió sus rojos labios y Darien pudo ver como su dedo medio desaparecía completamente dentro de la pecaminosa boca de la rubia.

Emitió un sonoro gemido.

**-Por que me haces esto Serena?-** Su voz se había vuelto totalmente ronca.

**-Por qué hago qué mi amo**r?- Mientras continuaba sacando su lengua y lamiendo sus dedos.

**-Me torturas…**

Darien se abalanza sobre ella y la besa con furia. Serena responde al beso.

Sus lenguas luchaban desesperadas.

La respiración del moreno era cada vez más pesada y sonora.

Sus fuertes manos se dirigieron a los pechos de la rubia, los estrujaba.

Coló una de sus manos por la ranura entre los pechos de ella.

Serena le quitó las manos.

Darien no se daba por vencido. Levó sus manos hacia el trasero de ella. Lo apretaba con ambas manos.

La besaba desesperado.

Serena se asustaba cuando Darien reaccionaba de esa forma, parecía un animal en celo…se sentía pequeña…se acurrucó contra la puerta del carro.

Darien tomó la mano de Serena y la llevó a su entrepierna, ella pudo notar su erección sobre los jeans.

**-Mira como me pones**…- gimió él cerrando los ojos y apoyando su cabeza en el asiento.

Serena enrojeció violentamente, pero esta vez no retiró la mano.

Darien lo tomó como un gesto de aceptación por parte de ella y bajó el cierre de su jean, bajó su bóxer y volvió a conducir la mano de Serena a su miembro totalmente erecto.

**-Así…-** susurró ronco.

Serena estaba asustada, pero no iba a huir como una cobarde, además debía reconocer que la curiosidad la mataba.

Sentía el calor que emanaba del miembro de Darien. Era suave y duro.

Darien cerró la mano de Serena sobre su pene y comenzó a guiarla en el movimiento ascendente y descendente.

Gemía por lo bajo.

Sentir la pequeña mano de ella subiendo y bajando a lo largo de su pene lo volvió loco y no aguantó nada…cuanto había durado?

Comenzó a venirse con fuertes convulsiones de su cuerpo.

Serena al sentir el líquido caliente que emanaba se sobresaltó e intentó apartar su mano, pero Darien no la dejó. Ejerció aún más presión.

Hasta que ni una gota mas pudo salir de él.

Se derrumbó agitado…le costaba respirar.

Serena permanecía en silencio…sólo lo miraba intentando recuperarse.

Darien sin moverse de la posición en la que se encontraba giró su cabeza hacia ella y abrió los ojos. Azules, hermosos para ella. Ya había vuelto a la normalidad.

Serena lo vio tan hermoso que su sola imagen la paralizó.

**-Serena ven conmigo a mi apartamento…-** susurro él.

**-No puedo Darien. Si mis padres llegaran a despertarse y se dan cuenta que yo no estoy en mi habitación**…- miró hacia abajo un tanto avergonzada por la situación de hace unos instantes.

**-Es eso o no quieres venir conmigo**?- Inquirió

**-Si, si quiero ir contigo…pero entiende**…- lo miró a los ojos.

**-Ok princesa, vamos a hacer lo siguiente**- se acercó para besarla- **mañana les dirás a tus padres que te quedas a dormir en la casa de alguna de tus amigas y te vienes conmigo, yo al día siguiente te llevo al colegio…que te parece?**

**-Bueno…este…no se…no quiero meter en líos a mis amigas**- en realidad ella misma no deseaba meterse en "ese" lío.

-**Vamos princesa, Mina te ayudará**- guiñándole un ojo.

**-Esta bien…-** suspiró la rubia.

Darien le sonrió tiernamente.

Serena le devolvió la sonrisa.

**-Te amo princesa…lo sabes verdad?**

**-aham**- asintió sonriendo.

**-Bueno, ve a dormir antes de que tus padres se den cuenta que escapaste**- rió

**-Esta bien, buenas noches Darien.**

**-Buenas noches princesa…que tengas dulces sueños**.- Besándola en la frente.

**-Soñaré contigo-** le dijo guiñándole el ojo y bajando del carro.

Darien sólo la observó.

Se subió los jeans mientras esperaba que ella ingresara en su casa y suspiró.

_**-Eso si que estuvo fuerte…-**_ pensó.

Y se marchó hacia su apartamento.

Serena no pudo conciliar el sueño esa noche.

Se sentía abrumada por lo que había sucedido en el carro de Darien.

Ella lo deseaba, claro que si, pero a la vez se sentía paralizada por el miedo cada vez que se encontraba a solas con él.

Por otro lado Darien durmió como un bebé después de varias noches de insomnio.

Esa mañana Serena se levantó temprano, como nunca.

Desayunó y se marchó sin prisas a clases.

El día transcurrió normal para ella. Salvo por los recreos en donde se juntaba con Amy, Lita, Yaten, Taiki y Seiya.

Esos eran momentos de distracción para la rubia.

Le agradaba Seiya, la hacía reír.

Pero el la veía como algo mas, y estaba dispuesto a todo.

Por fin el timbre de salida!

Corren todos disparados.

Serena trata de ubicar a su novio entre la gente.

**-Bombón**- grita Seiya tras ella.

**-Oh Seiya, no te había visto**- distraída.

**-Esperas a alguien bombón?-** temiendo la respuesta.

**-Si, Darien dijo que vendría por mi a la salida**.- continuaba buscándolo con la vista.

**-Pues parece que se le olvido**- dijo irónicamente.

-**Que raro, Darien no suele comportarse de esa forma…**

**-Así suele ser la gente mayor, demasiadas preocupaciones en sus cabezas.-** fingiendo un comentario al pasar.

**-Darien no es tan mayor**- dijo inocentemente.

**-Pues yo creo que para ti está muy mayor, nunca pensaste en buscar un muchacho mas de tu edad?-** (pero que odioso!)

Serena movió la cabeza hacia ambos lados repetidas veces sujetando su portafolio con ambas manos.

De pronto lo ve venir hacia ella. Alto, con su paso tranquilo. Sus pantalones grises, jersey negro y chaqueta verde. Gafas oscuras.

_**-Un auténtico adonis.- **_felicitándose a si misma.

**-Bueno Seiya, ya tengo que marcharme, nos vemos mañana. Adiós!-** y salió corriendo dejando al pelilargo allí plantado.

Serena corrió hacia donde estaba Darien, quien había estado viendo a la rubia conversar con el pelilargo.

Lo abrazó fuertemente.

**-Hola Darien**- restregándose en su pecho.

**-Hola princesa, como ha estado tu día**- tratando de sacarle información.

**-Igual que siempre**- restándole importancia.

**-Tienes hambre? Que te apetece de almuerzo?**

-**Mmmmm…pasta**!-

**-Muy bien, lo que la princesa ordene.- **haciendo una reverencia.

**-Viva!-** saltando en el lugar.

Darien rió al notar una de sus tantas reacciones de niña.

Almorzaron tranquilamente en un restaurante italiano a orillas del río

No habían cruzado más que un par de palabras en todo el rato.

**-De qué hablabas con Seiya a la salida de la escuela?-** por fin habló.

**-Mmmm?-** fue el único sonido que pudo emitir a la vez que luchaba con un spaghetti que se le escapaba.

**-Si me escuchaste Serena, de que hablabas con Seiya hoy?-** ya fastidiándose.

**-Ah…pues…de ti.**

**-De mi? Y más precisamente si se puede saber**…- preguntó intrigado.

**-Nada importante-** restándole importancia.

**-Acaso yo no soy importante para ti?-** intentando averiguar.

-**Claro que si lo eres Darien. Eres lo más importante para mí.-** tomándole la mano.

**-Ya…pero no me has respondido aún.- **insistió.

Serena no quería enfadar a Darien, pero si no hablaba lograría justamente lo contrario.

**-Bueno, es que Seiya cree que tu estas un poco grande para mi**…- temiendo que se enfadara.

**-Y qué demonios tiene que opinar sobre nuestra relación el marica ese?-** enfadado

**-Ya Darien, no hables así de Seiya, el no es marica**- suavizando.

**-Y tu como lo sabes?-** mas enfadado aún.

**-No lo se…sólo que no parece…-** rió

**-Y a ti, te molesta nuestra diferencia de edad Serena?**

**-Ay Darien! Qué cosas dices…claro que no, si lo sabes.-**

**-No, no lo se**.- haciéndose el desentendido.

**-Pues claro que no. Nunca me ha importado.-** ofreciéndole una amplia sonrisa.

**-Ese tipo te tiene ganas**…-acomodándose en su silla.

**-No digas tonterías.**

**-No digo tonterías. Tú eres muy inocente y no te das cuenta.**

**-Yo no soy una tonta Darien**.- cruzándose de brazos.

-**No dije que seas tonta, dije que eres inocente y quizás no te das cuenta de las intenciones que un hombre pueda tener contigo, eso es todo.**

**-Pues yo si me doy cuenta de cuales son tus intenciones conmigo**- sonrió picara.

Darien abrió grande los ojos.

Serena rió sonoramente.

**-Si vieras la cara que has puesto**- dijo la rubia divertida**.- yo sólo creo que tu intención es casarte conmigo y formar una familia cuando regreses de Estados Unidos.**

Darien respiró aliviado.

**-Claro que si princesa.-** le sonrió tiernamente y la tomó de ambas manos.

**-Cuantos hijos crees que tendremos?-** preguntó seria.

**-Como diez!-** exclamó el moreno alegre.

**-Diez!-** asustada

**-Jajaja! Siiii! Pero para eso hay que practicar mucho antes**- levantando el mentón y lanzándole una mirada desafiante.

Serena se puso roja como un tomate.

**-Vamos princesa, es hora de marcharnos.**

Pagó la cuenta y caminaron de la mano por la orilla del río.

En un momento Darien se detiene y jala del brazo de Serena para atraerla contra si.

Acaricia su mejilla.

Ella cierra los ojos aguardando el beso que sabe le vendrá.

Darien le da un beso tierno…se separa para observarla.

Serena abre los ojos y lo mira.

**-No has olvidado lo de esta noche verdad?-** le habló despacio.

**-Bueno…yo-** titubeó la rubia.

**-No me digas que ya te has arrepentido-** entrecerrando sus azules ojos.

**-No**- susurra ella- **Pero no le he pedido a Mina que me cubra.**

**-Y si pasamos por su casa antes de irnos al apartamento**?-

**-Creo que estaría bien. Pero primero la llamaré para preguntarle si esta allí.**

Saca su móvil del portafolios y marca a Mina.

**-Hola Mina…estas en tu casa?...yo aquí con Darien…si…-** El moreno seguía atentamente las palabras de su novia- **Oh! Ya veo…bueno, yo enseguida paso por allí. Ok, Adiós.**

**-Y?-** pregunta ansioso Darien.

**-Dice que está en su casa con las muchachas, podemos pasar por allí y así hablo con ella directamente.**

**-Vamos.**

Y se dirigieron hacia lo de la rubia.

Darien aparca en la puerta de la casa.

**-Quieres que te acompañe?**

**-No, esta bien. Tú espérame aquí que enseguida regreso.-**

Darien la notó un tanto nerviosa…entendió que era por la situación.

Serena baja del carro y toca el timbre de la casa de Mina.

**-Hola bombón! Que sorpresa…dijeron que no vendrías**.-

-_**Justo tú tenías que abrir la puerta-**_ pensó exasperada Serena**- Hola Seiya, en realidad vine a hablar con Mina un minuto y enseguida me marcho.**- nerviosa.

**-No te quedaras un rato**?- insistió el pelilargo cuando se asomó a la calle y vio el deportivo rojo- **Ah…ya veo por qué estas tan apurada…-** poniendo gesto de fastidio**- Te tiene bien vigilada verdad?-**

-**Creo que no tengo por qué darte explicaciones sobre mi relación con Darien**.- la estaba haciendo enfadar.

**-Lo siento bombón, no te enfades por favor**.- se disculpó.

Darien desde el carro veía la escena. Podía ser que ese tipo siempre estuviera fastidiando?

Bajó del auto y caminó hasta donde Serena conversaba con Seiya.

**-Princesa no te demores mas, ya quiero que lleguemos a casa…-** besándola en el cuello.

Darien estaba marcando su territorio. Seiya sintió un calor terrible en el rostro.

**-Si, voy a entrar a ver a Mina, enseguida vuelvo.- **

Los dos hombres permanecieron de pie uno frente a otro sosteniéndose las miradas sin mencionar una palabra.

A los pocos minutos, que a ellos les significó una eternidad, Serena apreció.

**-Ya está-** sonriéndole a Darien- **nos vamos?-** tomándolo del brazo.

**-Si, por favor princesa.**

**-Adiós Seiya.- **saludó la rubia.

**-Adiós bombón…-**masculló.

Darien se dio vuelta como un demonio.

**-Como la llamaste?-** avanzando hacia el pelilargo.

**-Darien por favor** – le pidió Serena.

El moreno se paró frente a Seiya.

**-Repítelo**.- exigió

-**Bom-bon**- desafiándolo.

**-Darien por favor quiero irme**- le rogaba Serena.

Los demás que habían escuchado algo salieron de la casa.

**- Que te quede bien claro**- empujándolo con su dedo índice- **al bombón, como tu dices, me lo como yo. Que nunca se te olvide. **

Se dio la vuelta, tomó a Serena por la cintura y ambos se subieron al carro.

Seiya se quedó de pie, apretando los puños, observando como la rubia se marchaba con su contrincante.

**-Que se ha creído el marica ese?-** resopló Darien mientras conducía.

**-Ya está bien Darien…-** intentó calmarlo Serena.

**-Mira Serena, tu mejor no digas nada…sólo lograrás que me enfade aún mas**- le advirtió.

**-Oye, yo no tengo la culpa de lo que sucedió ahí. Tú eres el que siempre busca pleito.**

**-Yo busco pleito? El marica ese se babea por mi novia en mis narices y yo soy quien busca pleito? Ja! No puedo creer que encima lo defiendas.**

**-Yo no lo defiendo! Simplemente creo que tú exageras las cosas. Y a ver si conduces más despacio, pareces un demente.**

Darien resopló.

En el apartamento…

**-Darien, ya estoy harta de discutir por Seiya**…- habló sinceramente la rubia.

**-Te advertí que no quería verte con él.**

**-No puedes prohibirme relacionarme con la gente.**

**-Haz lo que mas te plazca Serena**.- dándole la espalda enfadado.

Serena se acerca y pega su pecho a la espalda del moreno y lo abraza desde esa posición.

**-Por qué no puedes entender que no hay nadie mas en este mundo que me interese que tu…?**

Darien se gira para quedar frente a ella.

**-Serena …tu me amas?-** preguntó mirándola fijo a los ojos.

**-Como me preguntas algo así?**

**-Me amas o no?-** insistió

**-Claro que te amo. Jamás podré amar a nadie más que a ti.-** Acariciando su pelo dulcemente.

**-Promete que sólo serás mía…para siempre**- la miró angustiado.

**-Darien…**

**-Promételo.**

**-Te lo juro por lo más sagrado.**

Darien la envolvió con sus brazos y la besó desesperado.

Condujo a Serena hasta el sillón y continuó besándola sin separarse un segundo de su boca.

Serena respondía al beso demandante del moreno.

Sus lenguas se trenzaban en una batalla furiosa, apasionada.

Darien dejó los labios de la rubia para dirigirse a su cuello. Al principio sólo daba besos cortos, que luego fueron dilatándose y pasaron a ser besos húmedos, alternados con pequeñas lamidas.

Serena sentía que el aire no le llegaba con facilidad a los pulmones.

Darien volvió a atacar sus labios y otra vez su cuello.

La sujetaba fuertemente de la cintura, como si no quisiera dejarla ir jamás.

Serena sentía los jadeos de él en su oído, sentía un fuego abrasador quemando sus entrañas.

Ahora era ella quien besaba el fuerte cuello del moreno.

Darien respiraba pesadamente. Disfrutaba de ver como ella se dejaba llevar por el placer.

**-Dios mío, como te haría el amor…-** su voz se había vuelto completamente ronca.

Serena detuvo sus besos pero él no le permitió un minuto de razón. Rápidamente se quitó el jersey negro y ella como hechizada por la bronceada piel llevó sus manos al fuerte pecho del moreno y lo acarició mientras volvían a comerse las bocas desesperados.

Serena subía y bajaba sus manos a lo largo del torso de Darien recreándose con cada músculo de su pecho, de su vientre.

El no podía más que jadear. Su mano tomó la mano pequeña y la dirigió a su entrepierna por encima del pantalón y la presionó sobre esta.

Serena sentía la erección que traía.

De pronto, en un gesto que dejó aturdida a la rubia, él se puso de pie y se quitó los pantalones quedando sólo en boxers delante de ella.

Serena contuvo el aliento por un instante y no pudo evitar dirigir una mirada al evidente bulto que se formaba bajo la ajustada tela. (Oh my God!)

Darien volvió a sentarse a su lado y llevando sus manos hacia el borde de su ropa interior se la quitó de un solo movimiento.

Serena enrojeció violentamente mientras abría la boca en un gesto de sorpresa.

El sonrió de lado ante aquello. Tomó nuevamente su mano.

**-Tócame.- **casi le ordenó.

La rubia dejó que el guiara nuevamente su mano hasta la entrepierna esta vez desnuda.

La sentía caliente, muy caliente, como la vez del carro pero en todo su esplendor ahora. Pudo observarla con detalle. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

**-Es grande…-** dijo inocentemente.

Darien volvió a sonreír orgulloso de su virilidad. No era la primera vez que una mujer admiraba sus dotes, pero nunca le pareció tan maravillosamente excitante que oírlo de aquellos labios.

**-Es tuya, tócala**- ya apenas sí podía hablar.

**-Yo no se**…- dijo apenada.

Esas palabras significaron el límite del morbo para el moreno. Realmente no comprendía de dónde estaba sacando tanto autocontrol.

Cerró con su mano la mano de ella sobre su miembro y la guió en el vaivén de arriba hacia abajo.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y tomó aire.

Soltó la mano de Serena y la dejó hacer.

**-Así?-** preguntó tímida.

Darien volvió a mirarla a los ojos, estaban oscurecidos.

**-Así…si…Dios mío…-** estaba totalmente ido.

Serena continuaba como hipnotizada con su tarea. Realmente le gustaba la sensación de tocarlo de ese modo.

Sus movimientos eran un poco torpes, pero él no recordaba otro momento antes en que hubiera sentido tanto placer al tocarlo alguien.

Observaba de manera enfermiza como la pequeña mano subía y bajaba a lo largo de su masculinidad.

No iba a aguantar mucho tiempo mas, aquello lo estaba superando realmente.

**-Si nena…si…continúa…continúa…-** las palabras salían entrecortadas de su boca…- **No pares Serena, no vayas a parar por favor…**

El oír estas palabras le hizo arder su bajo vientre a ella. Esto hizo que acelerara los movimientos con su mano.

**-Ay si…no voy a aguan…-** no pudo termina la frase que comenzó a venirse de manera brutal gimiendo sonoramente. Cayendo todo sobre su abdomen y embarrando la mano de Serena que continuó moviéndola hasta que ni una gota más salió de él.

Darien echó su cabeza hacia atrás y tomó una gran bocanada de aire….aún jadeaba.

Serena sólo permanecía en silencio observándolo…se veía realmente hermoso. Ella aún estaba aturdida por la excitación y el intentaba recuperarse de los espasmos.

Abrió despacio sus ojos zafiro y la observó…le pareció que ya no era la misma Serena de antes, se la veía aturdida pero no por el miedo, y su rostro reflejaba el pecado en persona.

Darien instintivamente pasó un dedo por el semen que tenía derramado en su estómago y lo llevó hacia los labios de Serena.

No pudo creer cuando ella sin pensarlo dos veces abrió su boca y lo lamió.

Se la quedó observando entre anonadado y excitado…

Ahora fue ella quien llevó un dedo hacia el estómago del moreno, recogió otro poco y volvió a llevárselo a la boca.

Eso lo volvió loco del morbo.

**-Te gusta?-** le preguntó

La rubia asintió con la cabeza.

**-Sabe raro, pero me gusta**- sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

Si alguna vez había dudado que esa niña era la mujer de su vida, aquello había barrido todo resto de inseguridades. Con sólo ese gesto descubrió que ella sería la única persona que podría saciar su lado mas salvaje…era igual a él, estaba convencido, sólo le faltaba experiencia, y de eso pensaba ocuparse.

Se inclinó hacia ella para besarla, con fiereza.

La rubia no podía pensar en nada absolutamente que no fuera en Darien, en ese Darien apasionado.

El llevó sus manos a ambos pechos y los acarició por sobre la tela del uniforme. Luego descendió con húmedos besos hasta donde se iniciaban los mismos y comenzó a desabotonar, casi a arrancar, los botones de la camisa del uniforme de marinera.

Serena estaba asustada pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba para impedir que Darien continuara.

Agradeció al cielo cuando advirtió que el bra que ella llevaba puesto era de los que se prenden por delante.

Mientras la besaba con una mano desabrochó el obstáculo y se apartó un poco para poder observar mientras descubría sus pechos.

Serena intentó cubrirse con sus brazos pero el la tomó de ambos y los movió a un lado.

La visión le resultó alucinante. Sus pechos no eran muy grandes, pero estaban bien formados. Se veían suaves, blancos y coronados por rosados pezones.

La rubia lo miraba expectante esperando su reacción, pero él permanecía absorto. Ella se moría de la vergüenza, se sentía muy expuesta.

Por fin Darien llevó sus manos a ambos pechos…los acarició de manera suave, pasó sus dedos por los pezones apenas rozándolos. Observó como la blanca piel de sus pechos se erizaba al igual que sus pezones.

Lamió uno y luego el otro.

Serena contenía la respiración.

Con una mano tomó uno de los pechos por la base y lo llevó a su boca para succionar, con la otra acariciaba estimulando el seno libre.

Luego lamió el otro pecho. Con su lengua hacia círculos alrededor del pezón.

Serena ya respiraba agitadamente.

El levantó su mirada para ver el rostro de ella, tenía los ojos cerrados y le costaba inhalar el aire a su alrededor.

Darien dio un pequeño mordisco a uno de sus pezones. Serena gimió levemente.

Bajó hacia el plano abdomen de la rubia depositando húmedos besos en el camino…sus manos no abandonaban la tortura a los pechos de ella, que esta vez abrió los ojos para verlo.

Darien lamió su ombligo…Serena cada vez respiraba mas fuerte.

El moreno beso la piel al borde de la falda azul. Había abandonado sus pechos para acariciar las largas piernas de ella. Talló sus tobillos, subió por sus muslos, acariciaba la parte interna de estos.

De a poco fue levantando la faldita, despacio…encontrándose con unas braguitas de algodón blanco.

_**-Braguitas de niña**_- pensó con morbo.

Acarició con sus dedos la ingle…y luego su sexo por encima de la pequeña ropa que lo cubría.

A través de la tela pudo notar la incipiente humedad y el calor que de allí emanaban.

Acercó su boca y depositó un beso que hizo temblar a la rubia. Rozó el centro con la punta de su nariz.

Serena se revolvía en el lugar.

**-Tranquila princesa…-** le susurró sin apartar la vista de su objetivo.

Comenzó a mover su dedo de arriba abajo siempre por encima de la tela, ejerciendo apenas presión.

La tela ya estaba bastante húmeda y en el una erección nueva se alzaba.

Apartó la tela de las bragas hacia un costado recreándose en cada segundo y permaneció quieto observando su sexo…

**-Hermoso**- susurró. Creyó que realmente era lo más hermoso que había visto.

Acarició los pliegues delicadamente…el calor que despedía era terrible.

Deslizó su dedo índice a lo largo de su sexo…sentir el contacto directo lo volvió loco y no pudo evitar acercar su boca, como por instinto, y besarlo. Serena se sobresaltó ante el contacto.

Darien volvió a apartarse y con su dedo medio comenzó a frotar suavemente su clítoris, despacio…de vez en cuando bajaba hasta su entrada para humedecer aún más la zona.

Serena gemía suavemente con los ojos cerrados, las sensaciones la desbordaban. El estaba encantado con la entrega de la joven. No aguantó un minuto mas …estaba desesperado por probarla.

Tomó las bragas y las deslizó hacia abajo sintiendo que ese acto era el mas erótico que le había tocado vivir.

La ropa interior cayó al suelo y Darien tomó ambas piernas de la rubia y las separó. Ella intentó juntarlas nuevamente, aquella exposición la avergonzaba, pero el moreno la sujeto con fuerza.

**-No te rindes verdad?-** le dijo sonriendo de lado.

Serena pudo ver como sus ojos volvían a oscureces y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Darien se abalanzó hambriento a la entrepierna de la rubia y pasó su lengua por toda su extensión.

Serena dio un pequeño grito.

Con su lengua comenzó a trazar círculos sobre el pequeño clítoris mientras con su dedo estimulaba por fuera la entrada al pequeño cuerpo.

Serena ya gemía descaradamente, intentaba permanecer en silencio, lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas pero aquellas sensaciones desconocidas hasta ahora la superaban.

Darien se separa de ella y Serena abre los ojos como platos…toma aire…se sentía aturdida.

El comienza a estimularla con sus dedos…frotaba su zona mas sensible.

**-Te gusta lo que te hago princesa**?- Sabía que si, estaba empapada.

Serena sólo lo miraba con sus inmensos ojos celestes, no podía articular palabra, se sentía mareada de placer. Comenzaba a gemir nuevamente, ya nada le importaba.

El verla así lo volvió loco, le hizo perder la poca cordura que podía quedarle y se abalanzó sobre su sexo…lo devoraba con locura…

La rubia gemía cada vez más fuerte. Se abandonó completamente al placer…un calor abrasador le subió por las mejillas, la humedad entre sus piernas aumentó. Llevó ambas manos a la cabeza del moreno y la empujó hacía si hasta que las fuerzas la abandonaron por completo y se entregó a un orgasmo devastador que provocó fuertes sacudidas en su cuerpo, como una descarga eléctrica que la hizo gritar y sollozar hasta quedar completamente rendida.

Darien se separo apenas para contemplarla. Tendida en el sofá, con sus pechos al aire, la falda levantada y las piernas abiertas. Su rostro sonrojado. Esa imagen lo extasió.

Su erección no cedía.

Serena abrió los ojos por fin y le dirigió una mirada lasciva. Bajo su vista a la boca del moreno, estaba empapada de sus jugos, ella se mordió el labio inferior.

Darien se puso de pie, la levantó en brazos y la condujo a su recamara.

La depositó despacio en la cama y se recostó a su lado de costado. Tenía el brazo flexionado y su cabeza apoyada en su mano mientras con la otra mano acariciaba el espacio entre los senos de la rubia, su abdomen, sus piernas.

Se recreaba en sus muslos, la parte interna de los mismos.

Serena ya comenzaba a respirar agitada.

Darien seguía jugando con sus caricias cada vez más cerca de su sexo pero sin tocarlo.

Ella se removía inquieta.

Darien se acerca a su oído

**-Qué pasa princesa? Quieres que te toque otra vez?-** le susurra y lame su oído.

**-Si…-** en un gemido casi inaudible.

**-No te oigo princesa…- **

**-Darien por favor**…-murmura en un suspiro.

**-Por favor que**?- le dice riendo de lado.

**-Por favor**…- solloza inquieta.

**-Si lo quieres, tienes que pedirlo princesa.-** su voz otra vez ronca del placer. Lo excitaba terriblemente verla tan necesitada de él.

Serena lo miró…sus ojos…mechones negros caían sobre ellos...estaba hermoso.

Suspiró- **Tócame por favor**- y tomó la mano de él y la llevó hasta su sexo.

Esa iniciativa de ella hizo que su erección creciera aún más.

Pasó el dedo medio por toda la extensión del sexo de la rubia…quien jadeó fuertemente.

**-Estas empapada**- se quejó excitado él.

Darien se sentó sobre la cama casi de un salto e incorporó a Serena sentándola entre sus piernas de espaldas a él.

Estrujaba con fuerza sus pechos mientras besaba y lamía su cuello.

-**Darien…-** gemía ella.

Escuchar su nombre de aquella forma hizo que su miembro le doliera.

**-Tócame**- le ordenó.

Serena se colocó sentada de lado y tomó el pene de Darien y lo apretó.

**-Lo tienes muy duro**- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

**-Tú me lo pones así-** y la beso salvajemente…le mordía los labios, pasaba su lengua por ellos.

Serena movía su mano de arriba abajo.

Darien con su mano alcanzó su sexo y comenzó a masturbarla.

Ambos ahogaban sus gemidos en la boca del otro.

Darien mordía el cuello de la rubia.

**-Hazme el amor**- gimió ella

El moreno se detuvo y la miro.

**-Qué has dicho?-** preguntó serio

-**Quiero que me hagas el amor**- repitió firme.

**-Tu…tu quieres que yo…Serena yo no se**…- No podía creer lo nervioso que se había puesto.

Serena se bajó de la cama y mirándolo a los ojos se soltó el cabello y se terminó de quitar el uniforme quedando completamente desnuda frente a un Darien boquiabierto. Ver su cara le produjo una cierta sensación de satisfacción y levantó su cabeza orgullosa.

**-Serena…-** susurró sin poder creer lo que se le presentaba enfrente. Era una diosa. Reconocía para sus adentros que había tenido en su cama mujeres bellas, pero estaba seguro que jamás podría compararse con la mujer que tenía ahora enfrente.

Tanto demoraba él en reaccionar que Serena comenzó a sentirse incómoda y bajó su mirada al suelo mientras movía nerviosa las manos.

**-Serena eres tan hermosa….-** Serena levantó la mirada otra vez- **pero yo no puedo…-** vacilaba el.

La rubia se acercó, se arrodilló en la cama y tomó su pene aún erecto y empezó a mover su mano.

Darien gimió roncamente y echó su cabeza hacia atrás.

**-No hagas eso nena…no sigas**- suplicó

Serena continuaba cada vez más rápido.

Entonces él la tomó entre sus brazos y la dio vuelta quedando sobre ella.

Ella contuvo la respiración y se quedo quieta mirándolo.

**-Te dije que no siguieras…-** otra vez esa oscuridad en sus ojos.

Darien tomó su pene mientras con el otro brazo se sostenía y comenzó a frotarlo en la entrada del cuerpo de Serena.

Ella automáticamente abrió las piernas y se dejó hacer. Gemía cada vez más a medida que él frotaba con más rapidez sus sexos.

Darien la observaba, tenía los ojos cerrados y sus rojos labios entreabiertos por donde dejaba escapar sus jadeos.

Luego miraba hacía sus sexos y se recreaba con la imagen, era talmente erótico.

**-Serena estas segura?-** mirándola fijo a los ojos.

Ella se quedó callada. Temblaba.

**-No princesa, no estás segura…no hace falta que lo hagamos ahora…**

Serena lo calló con un beso atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo.

**-Me amas Darien?-** cuando se separó de su boca.

**-Como jamás amé a nadie**- realmente se estaba muriendo de amor.

**-Hagámoslo**

El la besó nuevamente.

**-Mírame princesa.**

Serena lo miró, no podía evitar temblar.

Darien tomó su miembro y lo dirigió hacia la cálida entrada.

Presionó un poco y ella cerró los ojos con gesto de dolor.

**-Mírame por favor.-** agitado por la excitación.

Ella intentó abrirlos pero al notar otra vez su presión volvió a cerrarlos y no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos, aquello le dolía terriblemente.

**-No, no puedo continuar**- respiró frustrado y dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el de Serena.

**- Lo siento Darien-** sollozó escondiendo su rostro en el hueco del fuerte cuello de él.

**-Shhh….princesa…no vuelvas a decir eso**- quería con toda su alma poder consolarla**- vamos cariño…lo intentaremos en otro momento.**

Serena descubrió su rostro y lo miro con sus ojos celestes.

**-No estas enojado?-** preguntó aún haciendo puchero.

**-Como puedes pensar eso?-** haciéndose el ofendido.

Ella río.

**-Además-** besando las lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas- **hay otras cosas que podemos hacer no crees?-** y le sonrió perverso.

Ella le besó el cuello, lo lamió. Su sabor era salado por la transpiración. Su aroma la embriagó.

El comenzó a frotar su pene de arriba hacia abajo por el centro de su sexo mientras con sus brazos a ambos lados del femenino cuerpo se sostenía.

Serena observaba extasiada como sus músculos se marcaban por la tensión en el moreno cuerpo, sus cabellos negros caían sobre su frente y sus ojos zafiros la penetraban.

**-Eres tan hermoso-** gimió

**-Te gusto princesa**?- jadeó

**-Me gustas mucho-**

**-Mucho?**

**-Mucho**- respondió la rubia.

**-Y te gusta sentirme así-** presionando más su pene erecto contra el sexo de ella.

**-Me encanta**- se quejó excitada.

**-Como me calientas princesa**- enronquecido.

Se movía cada vez más rápido. Parecía un animal en celo.

**- Déjame…-** casi no podía hablar- **déjame entrar en ti un poco solamente. Prometo no hacerte daño, sólo un pedacito, no va a pasar nada.**-Mientras se restregaba contra ella como un loco.

**-Si…-** murmuró la rubia.

Darien tomó su miembro y lo dirigió nuevamente hacia la entrada. Apenas lo apoyó y apenas presionaba. Comenzó un vaivén con movimientos suaves y muy cortos. No iba a desvirgarla aunque la tentación era insoportable.

**-Oh si…-** gemía- **se siente tan bien, tan caliente**.- Jadeaba con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia atrás.

Serena estaba alerta, no se le fuera a ocurrir querer entrar aún más.

Darien sentía que iba a estallar, sus sienes latían, estaba aturdido.

Se detuvo en seco.

**-Qué sucede?-** preguntó Serena

**-No quiero venirme aún. Y temo no poder controlarme más y terminar penetrándote**.- respiraba con fuerza, estaba muy agitado y sudaba horrores.

**-Continúa por favor.-** le pidió ella.

**-No tienes idea de cómo me pones**- Moviendo su cabeza una y otra vez hacia los lados intentando despejar los malos pensamientos.

Serena alzó sus caderas buscando su miembro. Quería más.

**-Me vas a volver loco**- rugió el.

Ella tomó su pene y lo coloco entre sus pliegues a lo largo.

Darien comenzó a frotarse como lo había echo anteriormente.

**-Si…así**…- jadeó Serena.

**-Así te gusta?**

**-Si…sigue…no pares.**

**-No puedo parar-**

Comenzó a moverse enloquecido sobre ella.

La fricción de sus cuerpos era insoportablemente placentera para ambos.

Serena abrió sus piernas lo más que pudo. Quería sentirlo a pleno.

**-Darien…-** gritó

Y comenzó a convulsionarse bajo su cuerpo gimiendo como una loca.

Darien al verla así no aguantó más y mordiendo su cuello comenzó a venirse copiosamente entre quejidos. Derramando su semen sobre ella y embarrando sus cuerpos.

Al final calló extenuado sobre el delicado cuerpo, escondiendo su rostro en los pechos de la rubia respirando forzosamente.

Ella lo abrazó fuertemente mientras besaba su cabeza y acariciaba el renegrido pelo.

Al cabo de unos minutos levantó su rostro para mirarla. La acarició.

**-Darien…-** preguntó

**-Que sucede princesa?- **

**-Aún me amas?-** Inquirió con sus ojos.

**-Mas que a mi vida-** sonriéndole tiernamente.

Ella alzó su cabeza y lo besó.

Al separarse de él se recostó nuevamente y cerrando los ojos dio un largo suspiro.

**-Vamos nena**- Separando sus cuerpos- es **hora de que descanses, mañana tienes clases temprano.**

**-No quiero ir a la escuela Darien, por favor, quiero quedarme contigo.-** juntando sus manos en señal de ruego.

**-No princesa, tienes que ir a clases, yo a la salida pasaré por ti. Quieres que tus padres se enteren y poner en aprietos a Mina?-** fingiendo regañarla.

**-Tienes razón**.- Haciendo pucheros.

**-Lo ves? Vente rubia, a la cama**- apartando las cobijas.

Serena acomodó su cabeza sobre el fuerte pecho de Darien. Estaba realmente agotada.

**-Te amo…-** suspiró casi dormida.

El sonrió y besó su frente.

**-Dulces sueños princesa.**

Y ambos cayeron en un sueño profundo…


	5. Chapter 5

A la mañana siguiente Darien despierta y la observa durmiendo tranquilamente sobre su pecho.

_**-Dios santo! Es posible amar de ese modo?-**_ pensó

Le apartó un mechón de cabello del rostro…era realmente el ser mas hermoso que había visto en su vida.

Serena abrió los ojos...

**-Buen día** – le sonrió.

**-Buen día mi princesa, como has dormido?-** acariciándola.

**-Mejor que nunca…que hora es?-** desperezándose.

**-Oh-oh**- sentenció el moreno- **creo que ya se nos hizo tarde, tendremos que darnos prisa.**

**-No! Por qué no me despertaste antes Darien…- **se levantó como alma que lleva el diablo.

-**No te preocupes princesa, llegaremos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos**- intentando tranquilizarla.

En la escuela…

_**-Maldición…por qué siempre me sucede esto a mi?-**_ lloriquea- _**otra vez castigada..y tengo mucha hambre, hoy no pude desayunar**_- se lamenta en el pasillo de la escuela.

**-Hola bombón!-** Seiya con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**-Hola Seiya**…- con pesar.

**-Qué sucede? No me digas que te castigaron otra vez…-** riendo.

**-Si…y lo peor es que tengo mucha hambre**…-

**-Qué te parece si a la salida te invito a tomar té con pastel**?- entusiasmado.

**-Esteee…-** recordando la advertencia de Darien del día anterior**- bueno, es que Darien vendrá por mi a la salida**.

**-Darien eh**…- visiblemente enfadado- **pero que tal si lo llamas y le dices que venga por ti un poco mas tarde? Así tendremos tiempo de ir a la pastelería.**

**-No lo se…-** dubitativa

**-Anda bombón! Vamos con los demás si eso te deja mas tranquila.-** guiñándole el ojo.

**-Bueno…supongo que Darien no se enfadará así-** dijo sonriendo abiertamente la rubia.

**-Perfecto! Te veo a la salida entonces bombón**!- marchándose.

_**-Que muchacho mas agradable…-**_ pensó mientras lo saludaba con la mano.

De vuelta en el salón Serena le envía un texto a Darien:

**- Hola amor! Hoy me demoraré un poco ya que las chicas quieren juntarse a la salida un rato a tomar el té. Te molesta pasar por casa de Rai una hora mas tarde?-**

La respuesta de él no tardó en llegar:

**-No hay problema princesa. Te amo.-**

A la salida se encontraron Lita, Amy, Serena, Seiya, Taiki y Yaten.

**-Vamos ya?-** dijo Seiya.

**-No, aguardemos un momento, seguro que Rai y Mina no tardan en llegar.**

Y efectivamente, no terminó Serena de decir aquello que vieron doblar la esquina a las dos que faltaban.

**-Hola muchachos**- saludó Mina.

**-Hola chicas**!- el resto

**-Ahora si podemos marcharnos bombón?-** preguntó impaciente el pelilargo.

Mina miró a Serena con cara de interrogación ante tal demostración de cariño de parte de Seiya.

**-Vamos-** contestó Serena.

**-Qué fue eso de bombón Serena? No creo que a Darien le agrade esterarse que Seiya te llama de ese modo**- le habló al oído Mina.

**-Hay Mina, que cosas dices…Seiya es un muchacho muy agradable.-** restándole importancia a las palabras de su amiga.

Ya en la pastelería todos ordenan su té y su porción de pastel.

Amy conversaba animadamente con Taiki, se notaba a leguas que ambos se gustaban.

Mina no dejaba de hacerle preguntas impertinentes a Yaten.

Y Lita y Rai conversaban sobre sus respectivos novios.

Mientras tanto Seiya no apartaba un minuto los ojos de Serena…

**-Y tu bombón, cuanto llevas de novia?-** como quien pregunta acerca del clima.

Serena levantó la vista sorprendida hacia el pelilargo.

**-Um?-** tragando un trozo de pastel**- Ah! Si! Como ocho meses.**

**-No hace tanto**…- como restándole importancia- y estas enamorada?

Serena se sonrojó.

**-Bueno…si…yo amo mucho a Darien, desde hace mucho tiempo**- suspiró recordando- **Incluso desde antes de ser de novios**.- sonriendo abiertamente.

**-Bueno bombón, a tu edad siempre uno cree estar enamorado.**

Serena lo miró con desconfianza

**-No es así Seiya. Yo estoy muy segura de lo que siento por mi Darien. El y yo vamos a casarnos cuando regrese de Estados Unidos.**

**-No me digas que se va a Estados Unidos**- no pudo evitar sonreír- **Y por cuanto tiempo?**

**- Dos años**- recordó triste.

**-Dos años eh…-** esa era su oportunidad, que fácil se la había puesto el tal Chiba.

**-Así es-** interrumpió Rai- **dos años pasan rápido, cuando quieras darte cuenta Sere, Darien ya habrá vuelto**- adivinando las intenciones de Seiya.

Serena alza la vista y casi se queda sin aliento. Darien ingresaba al lugar avanzando hacia ellos como un demonio, seguido por unos preocupados Andrew y Nicholas.

**-Hola princesa**- masculló destilando furia.

**-D-darien-** esa mirada la aterraba-** yo…**

**-Hola muchachas!-** saludó al resto de las chicas.

**- Yo me encontré con Darien y Andrew y les dije que venía a buscarte…- **dijo Nicholas disculpándose con Rai.

**-Muchachos, por qué no se sientan con nosotros, esto está delicioso!-** Sonrió Lita.

**-Bueno, por qué no?-** intentó suavizar Andrew.

**-Gracias, pero Serena y yo nos vamos, verdad princesa?-** fulminándola con la mirada.

**-S-si, nos vamos**- Serena se sentía terriblemente angustiada.

**-Darien-** interrumpió Seiya.- **por qué no compartes un rato con nosotros**- sonriendo irónicamente**- la princesa no parece tener muchas ganas de marcharse.**

**- La princesa está mas que ansiosa por llegar a mi apartamento**- asesinándolo con la mirada- **verdad?-** dirigiéndose a Serena.

**-Yo…-**

Y la calló con un apasionado beso delante de todos.

Seiya apretó los puños y tensó su mandíbula. El resto permaneció en silencio.

**-Vamos princesa-** palmeándole las nalgas.

Aquello acabó por enfurecer al pelilargo.

**-Insisto, quizás no tenga ganas de estar a solas contigo**.- se atrevió.

Darien se giró hacia Seiya y Serena contuvo el aliento.

El moreno apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y se reclinó hacia el pelilargo. Sus caras estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia.

**-Si tu supieras lo bien que se la pasa… no insistirías**- sonriendo de lado**.- Nos vamos princesa**- incorporándose y pasando su brazo por encima de los hombros de Serena.

El resto sólo observaba conteniendo el aliento

**-Si Darien. Adiós muchachos**- bajando la mirada.

Y ambos cruzaron la puerta de la pastelería.

**-Que tipo mas desagradable-** masculló Seiya

**-Darien no es desagradable**- sentenció Mina- **tu eres un desubicado. Acaso no te das cuenta que Serena no te da ni la hora?**- furiosa.

**-Solo necesito tiempo Mina**- rió el pelilargo.

**-Oye tu!-** elevó la voz Andrew- **como vuelvas a dártelas de vivo, me vas a conocer.**

**-Andrew! Ya basta**- lo regañó Lita.

**-Mejor nos vamos cariño**- dijo Nicholas tomando de la mano a Rai.

-**Si, mejor nos vamos**- pasando por al lado de Seiya y fulminándolo con la mirada.

Mientras, Darien conducía hacia su apartamento.

Serena permanecía en silencio con los dedos de ambas manos entrelazados sobre su regazo y la mirada hacia abajo, se sentía muy tensa.

Una vez que Darien aparca frente a su edificio Serena respira al fin.

El moreno desciende, da la vuelta al carro y le abre la puerta.

Luego avanza hacia la entrada de donde vive seguido por ella.

Ambos toman el elevador en silencio.

La puerta se abre en el piso indicado y Darien saca las llaves de su bolsa y abre la puerta del apartamento.

Hace pasar a Serena primero y cierra la puerta tras de sí.

Se dirige a la cocina, abre la nevera y saca una cerveza.

Se tira en el sillón de la sala y bebe de ella.

Mientras Serena permanece parada en el medio de la sala con la mirada hacia el suelo.

**-Piensas quedarte ahí parada todo el día o que?**

**-No…-** con un hilo de voz

Toma asiento a los pies de él.

**-No dices nada eh?-** riendo- **tienes cola de paja.**

**-Darien yo…**

**-No quiero escucharte Serena**.- la calló- Me **mentiste, me hiciste quedar como un verdadero idiota frente a todos. Y encima tuve que aguantarme la escenita del marica de Seiya. Y todavía quieres defenderte? Ja! Yo no lo puedo creer**…- histérico.

**-Yo solo quiero tener amigos…-** apenas se escuchaba su voz.

**-Quieres tener amigos? No te alcanza con tus amigas que quieres tener amigos**?- Se incorpora en el sillón sacado de quicio.- **Quieres amigos o quieres un macho? Porque si es eso yo puedo solucionártelo**.- reclinándose hacia ella.

**-Como puedes decir algo así?-** Las lagrimas se agolparon en su garganta y luego en sus ojos.

**-Pues parece que eso es lo que andas buscando princesa**- sujetándola por los brazos**- es que no soy suficiente para ti?**

**-Darien por favor, ya basta…-**comenzó a llorar.

**-Quizás reinita, si me dejaras yo podría complacerte-** abalanzándose sobre ella.

**-Darien no, me lastimas-** Lloraba

**-Vamos Serena, compórtate de una vez por todas como mujer! No creas que así Seiya te va a querer**.- furioso

Serena sacó fuerzas de donde no tenía y lo empujó hacia atrás, se incorporó y Darien fue tras ella.

**-Vamos zorrita, muéstrame que eres toda una mujer-** sujetándola entre sus brazos.

**-Como te atreves?-** le gritó soltándole una bofetada que resonó en toda la habitación.

Darien se paró en seco y la miró incrédulo mientras se llevaba la mano a la mejilla.

**-Nunca pensé que fueras a resultar un patán**- le gritó llorando- **no quiero volver a verte nunca mas, me has entendido Darien Chiba?**- alejándose hacia la puerta.

**-Princesa espera-** corrió para alcanzarla.

**-Ni se te ocurra ponerme una mano encima, nunca más. Y no vuelvas a llamarme de ese modo. Yo no soy tu princesa, ya no mas**.- el llanto dio paso a una rabia que ni ella misma reconocía en si misma.- **No quiero verte en mi vida. Ni siquiera intentes volver a buscarme ni ahora, ni si llegaras a regresar de Estados Unidos. Te odio!-** Dando un portazo tras de sí.

Darien no supo que hacer. No pudo reaccionar. Jamás pensó que aquellas palabras pudieran salir de la boca de Serena.

Permaneció en shock por un buen rato, de pie, en medio de la sala.

**CHICAS, PROMETO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO… :S**


	6. Chapter 6

Los días siguientes Darien intentó desesperadamente comunicarse con Serena, pero jamás obtuvo respuesta…y lo peor era que su viaje a Estados Unidos estaba demasiado cerca.

Llamadas telefónicas infructuosas, interminables esperas a la salida del colegio…nada daba resultado. Serena siempre se las ingeniaba para huir de él y eso lo estaba matando.

Ya solo faltaba una semana para su partida. Se encontró con Andrew en el Crown. Sentados los dos bebiendo café hablaban sobre lo ocurrido.

**-No se Drew, no creo poder marcharme, no puedo…todo esto…- **Tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

**-Mira Darien, lo que sucedió no se si tenga solución, y créeme que quedarte en Japón no va arreglar mucho las cosas…**

**-Pero si me marcho, perderé toda esperanza de arreglar las cosas con Serena.**

**-Darien, si en todo este tiempo no has arreglado nada…qué te hace pensar que lo harás luego?**

**-Andrew, Serena me ama, lo sé, sólo esta molesta conmigo…**

**-Molesta, decepcionada, enfadada, rabiosa, desilusionada, humillada**

**-Carajo Andrew! Se supone que eres mi amigo…- **lo interrumpió.

**-Lo siento hermano, pero esta vez si que la jodiste…ni siquiera Mina que siempre ha estado de tu parte quiere que te nombren en su presencia.**

**-Si…no se que hacer…te juro…haría cualquier cosa por solucionar esto.**

**-Yo creo que lo mejor es que te marches a Estados Unidos y dejes que las cosas se enfríen.**

**-Pero mientras tanto que? Me voy a volver loco!-** moviendo la cabeza a ambos lados.

**-No se que mas decirte…pienso que el tiempo solucionará las cosas…para bien o para mal. Yo por mi parte, de mas está decirte, que te mantendré al tanto de todo lo que suceda con Serena…e intentaré por todos los medios hablar con ella y hacerla recapacitar.**

Darien lo mira confundido

**-Está bien- **suspira**- supongo que será lo mejor. Así como están las cosas hoy no voy a lograr nada. Ya intenté hablar con las chicas, llamé a su casa, la esperé por horas a la salida del colegio, le envié notas…- **resopla fastidiado

**-Que bueno que lo entiendas**

**-Si…ya me voy Drew, tengo detalles del viaje que concluir. Nos vemos mañana-** levantándose y dejando al rubio sentado.

Una vez en su apartamento comienza a seleccionar los libros que llevará en su viaje.

Entre ellos encuentra una nota que alguna vez Serena había dejado sobre su mesa: "TE AMO POR SIEMPRE".

Sintió un nudo oprimir su garganta y lloró…en silencio…sentía como la angustia se instalaba en su pecho…así se quedó dormido.

Por su parte Serena no la había estado pasando mucho mejor…pero sus amigas habían sido un gran apoyo para ella.

Hoy era uno de esos días en los cuales sentía que el dolor en el pecho la mataría, sentía que no podía respirar.

Pensó en Mina, y a los 15 minutos la rubia estaba tocando el timbre de su casa.

**-Hay Sere, me duele en el alma verte así, pero sólo Darien y tu pueden solucionar todo este malentendido-** le decía la rubia con pena.

**-Malentendido Mina?- elevando la voz- de qué malentendido estás hablando? Aquí no hubo ningún malentendido. Está mas que claro lo que el piensa de mi y lo que quería conmigo**…- otra vez las lagrimas comenzaban a correr.

**-Si Sere, todo fue un malentendido. Estoy segura que Darien no quiso decirte lo que te dijo. El te ama de verdad.**

**-Como puedes insistir con que me ama? Nadie trata de esa forma a quien ama!-** indignada con su amiga.

**-Serena mira, yo se que actuó como un patán, eso nadie lo discute, pero ese no es el verdadero Darien. Darien es todo un caballero…-** pero Serena no la dejó terminar.

**- Un caballero que me trató de zorra sin ningún motivo y que sólo quería acotarse conmigo para luego dejarme…al menos me consuela no haberle dado el gusto.-** rabiada

**-Estas totalmente equivocada. Darien te adora y jamás hubiera hecho una cosa así. Toda la culpa es del imbécil de Seiya**!- no podía creer lo obstinada que era su amiga.

**-Ja! Ahora Seiya tiene la culpa de que Darien sea un cretino. Que infantil eres a veces Mina.**

**-La infantil eres tu que no puedes ver las cosas como realmente son. Seiya es capaz de cualquier cosa por conquistarte, sus intenciones no son buenas Serena.**

**-Entiendo que aprecies a Darien, pero que culpes a Seiya por lo que sucedió…**

**-Esto va mas allá del aprecio que pueda sentir por Darien. Quisiera que abras los ojos. Espero que cuando lo hagas no sea demasiado tarde.**

Y se marchó dejando a Serena pensando en su cuarto

_**-Mina tonta, como puede culpar a Seiya por la canallada que cometió Darien. Jamás podré perdonarlo. Lo odio!- **_y rompió en llanto nuevamente…

**CHICAS! ACA LES DEJO UN POQUITIN PARA IR ENTRANDO EN CLIMA. BESOS!**


	7. Chapter 7

Llegó el día de su partida. Se encontraba solo en el aeropuerto esperando su vuelo, no había querido que nadie, ni siquiera Andrew fuera a despedirlo, odiaba ese tipo de situaciones.

Pero si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, en el fondo guardaba la ilusión de verla llegar a ella.

Ya era hora de abordar, suspiró profundamente y se dirigió a la sala de abordajes. En eso escucha que una voz femenina grita su nombre. El corazón le dio un vuelco y dio la vuelta rápidamente, pero no era Serena.

Mina avanzaba corriendo hacia él.

**-Darien, espera!-** el corazón casi se le sale del pecho de lo agitada que estaba por la carrera.

**-Mina, que haces aquí?-** preguntó Darien asombrado.

**-Darien…en realidad no estoy muy segura que fue lo que me empujó a venir hacia aquí**.- miraba hacia abajo mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos. Por fin levanta la cabeza y lo mira directo a los ojos- **Si bien en un principio estaba furiosa contigo por lo que le hiciste a Serena…**

Darien iba a hablar pero la rubia prosiguió con sus palabras.

**-Quiero que sepas que te conozco, se que eres un buen muchacho y que la amas. También se muy bien quien es Seiya Kou, se cuales son sus intenciones y quédate tranquilo que durante tu ausencia yo protegeré a Serena de ese cretino.**

El moreno la miraba entre extrañado y de alguna manera feliz.

**-Darien, no te demores en regresar. Ella está sufriendo mucho, pero tu… seguirás siendo el amor de su vida.**

Darien asintió con la cabeza esbozando una sonrisa y la abrazó fuertemente.

**-Gracias Mina**.- le sonrió- **te ruego que cuides de Serena y que cualquier cosa me mantengas al tanto. Tu tienes mi dirección de correo electrónico. Y pierde cuidado que regresaré lo antes posible.**

**-Aham-** sonrió la rubia feliz.

**-Adiós Mina.**

**-Adiós Darien! Suerte en tus estudios**!- gritó estrepitosamente haciendo que la gente alrededor se volteara a observar.

Luego del Aeropuerto se dirige a la casa de Serena.

Mamá Ikuko la recibe.

-**Hola Mina, que gusto verte. Serena no ha mejorado nada. Me aliviaría mucho que hables con ella.**

**-No se preocupe señora Ikuko, está ella en su cuarto verdad?**

**-Si, pasa por favor.**

Golpes en la puerta del cuarto de Serena, pero nadie responde.

Mina ingresa de todos modos.

Serena estaba tendida en su cama llorando.

**-Ay amiga…ya no puedes seguir así.**

**-Es que no puedo evitarlo**- entre sollozos- **duele mucho.**

**-Lo se**- mientras acariciaba sus cabellos intentando consolarla.- **Sere…vengo del aeropuerto…-**

Serena levanta su rostro y mira a su amiga.

**-Darien ya se marchó.**

**-No puede ser…-** moviendo su cabeza de a modo de negación.

**-Qué esperabas que hiciera Serena? Que siguiera rogándote perdón toda la vida?**

**-Dijo algo?-** temiendo la respuesta.

**-Aham-** dijo con una leve sonrisa- **Me pidió que te cuide, y también dijo que volverá lo mas pronto posible.**

Serena suspiró. Su cabeza le dolía horrores debido al constante llanto.

**-Qué hago ahora Mina?**

**-Esperar…**

**-No, de ninguna manera. El no se merece mi amor. Voy a salir adelante sabes? Si el puede seguir con su vida, yo también. Olvidaré a Darien Chiba aunque sea lo último que haga. Ya no me verás derramar ni una sola lagrima mas por el.**

**-Lo que tu digas Serena**- rodando los ojos- **Yo siempre estaré para apoyarte.**

A la mañana siguiente serena despierta para alistarse. Volvería al colegio luego de una semana de ausencia.

En el receso Lita y Amy se le unen para saber como se encontraba, ya que no había querido hablar con nadie.

**-Serena, como te encuentras?-** pregunta Amy tímidamente.

**-Muy bien Amy. Todo esta muy bien**- fingiendo una gran sonrisa.

Sus amigas sabían que Serena no decía la verdad.

En eso aparece Seiya.

**-Hola bombón! Estaba preocupado por ti. Que sucedió?**

**-Hola Seiya. No fue nada, una gripe fuerte nada mas. Pero ya estoy muy bien.**

Lita y Amy se miraron.

**-Que bueno que ya te encuentras bien. Me enteré que Chiba ya se marcho a los Estados Unidos.**

**-Si, creo que si**.- sintiendo como un nudo se le formaba en su garganta.

**-Como crees? Acaso no se trata de tu novio?- **Demasiado interesado.

**-Darien y yo terminamos días antes de su viaje. Y por favor, no quiero hablar sobre eso.**

**-Bueno bombón. Esa es una muy buena noticia.**

Serena lo miró sorprendida.

**-Serena está hablando boberías.-** replicó Lita furiosa.

**-No son boberías Lita, Darien y yo ya no teníamos nada que ver. Y creo haber dicho que no quería hablar de eso.**

Lita la miró con ira, dio media vuelta y se marchó seguida por Amy.

**-Bombón no te enfades. Me alegra verte tan bien. Ya sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea verdad?**

**-Gracias Seiya, es muy lindo de tu parte.**

Y todos regresaron a sus aulas.

Para Darien la cosa no podía ser mas difícil. Le costaba horrores concentrarse en sus estudios, y la incertidumbre lo estaba matando. Deseaba con el alma hablar con ella, que le dijera que todo estaría bien y que lo amaba como siempre.

A través de Andrew obtenía poco y nada de información, y Mina le contaba sobre la rutina de Serena de vez en cuando.

En Estados Unidos no hizo amigos. De por si él siempre había sido un tipo ermitaño. Aunque eso no parecía detener a las mujeres, quienes descaradamente se le regalaban. Seguramente en otro momento, un par de años atrás, se hubiera aprovechado de aquello…pero hoy con la cabeza y el corazón en otra parte no sentía deseos de enredarse con ninguna de esas mujeres.

**AMIGAS, OTRO POQUITO…BESOS!**


	8. Chapter 8

Había transcurrido un año ya desde que Darien se había marchado.

Serena había sufrido enormemente con su partida, y la tristeza en su alma podía verse a través de sus ojos.

Poco a poco había vuelto a ser la muchacha alegre de siempre. Sus amigas la habían ayudado mucho, intentando que sus días sean lo mas parecido posible a aquellos días.

Serena se encontraba sentada en el parque esperando a las chicas, increíble pero por primera vez ella había llegado antes que el resto.

Hacía mucho calor. Los niños correteaban por todos lados y las parejas de enamorado se veían realmente felices.

La rubia miraba con melancolía cuando de pronto aparece ante sus ojos una mano sosteniendo una rosa roja.

Serena sintió que el pecho se le oprimía y levantó la mirada.

Seiya era quien le ofrecía la flor.

**-Seiya…eres tú…**

**-Bombón, por qué esa cara? **

**-Nada, es solo que…-** y sus ojos celestes se llenaron de lágrimas.

**-Bombón, que sucede? Por qué te pones así?**

**-No me siento muy bien Seiya.**

**-Pero mira que hermoso día! Una muchacha tan linda como tú no debería andar siempre con esa cara triste por ahí. Todo lo contrario…**

De pronto el cielo se nubla y la lluvia comienza a caer.

Serena se pone de pie frente a él.

**- A decir verdad, yo no soy una persona entusiasta como todos no crees?-** mirando hacia abajo.

**-Qué?**

**-Bueno, aunque me proponga al día de hoy hacer la tarea llegando a casa…siempre como dulces…me da un poco de sueño y al fin de cuentas me quedo dormida sin importarme lo demás**- hablaba apretando sus puños.

Seiya la miraba asombrado

**-También me propuse esforzarme sin la ayuda de nadie…-** cierra los ojos y rompe en llanto**- pero recordé a Darien al ver esa rosa roja…**

**-Bombón…**

**-Pensé que no habría ningún problema si él no me escribía o me llamaba…creí que mi obligación era vivir sola…pero…pero…no puedo vivir sola, no puedo…-** Y cae de rodillas al piso llorando desconsoladamente.

**-Bombón…-** realmente el pelilargo no sabía que decir.

**-Te extraño…te extraño Darien…**

Seiya siente que su cuerpo se contrae de la ira. Pensaba que Serena ya había olvidado a Darien. Pero a su vez sintió un amor infinito al verla sufrir de esa forma. Se agachó y tomó a la rubia por los hombros.

Serena levanta su rostro y lo mira asombrada ante el gesto.

**-Y no puedo reemplazarlo**?- mirándola con profunda ternura a los ojos.

**-Eh?-** abriendo sus ojos grandes como platos.

**-Déjame reemplazarlo**- sonriéndole dulcemente. (Dios mio! se acuerdan de este episodio? BUAAAAAAAAAA!)

De cerca las chicas habían estado observando todo, sólo que ellos no se dieron cuenta.

**-Vamos muchachas, creo que no tenemos mucho que hacer aquí.-** habló por fin Lita.

**-Pero Serena…**

**-Déjala Mina…Seiya no va a hacerle daño, lo sabes**…- dijo Amy.

Y todas se dirigieron a casa de Rei.

**-Muchachas**- interrumpió el silencio Rei mientras daba un sorbo a su té caliente**- creen que Serena aceptará a Seiya?**

**-De qué estas hablando Rei, Serena ama a Darien**- dijo Mina indignada.

**-No se…pienso que al fin de cuentas Seiya de veras ama a Serena, y mas allá de todo lo que sucedió él no es un mal muchacho.-** opinó Amy.

**-Pero Darien…**

**-Darien se marchó sin importarle nada Mina! Ya basta de defenderlo**!- gritó la morena.

**-Lo siento-** agachando su cabeza.

**-Muchachas, creo que debemos pensar en lo mejor para nuestra amiga. De manera que respetaremos lo que ella decida y la acompañaremos.**- Concluyendo Lita la charla.

Andrew ya había llegado por ella.

Mientras caminaban rumbo al Crown…

**-Oye Lita, por qué Serena no estaba con ustedes?**

**-Es que ella estaba con Seiya en el parque.**

**-Queee**?- preguntó exageradamente.

**-Si Andrew y creo que es lo mejor para ella. Seiya no es un mal muchacho y se nota que está enamorado de ella.**

**-Pero de que hablas? Darien…**

**-Darien se marchó y esa historia ya terminó Andrew**- lo interrumpió sentenciando**.- y mas vale que ni se te ocurra contarle a tu amiguito sobre esto.**

**-Lita, Darien es mi mejor amigo, no puedes pedirme algo así.**

**-Y Serena es mi amiga, y ya sufrió demasiado por él. Además el tuvo la culpa de todo. Y ya no quiero volver a hablar del tema.**

**-Como digas**- suspirando resignado.

Ya había transcurrido mas de una semana y Darien esperaba impaciente que Andrew se conectara con él. Era raro que se ausentara tantos días.

Le había enviado correos electrónicos, había intentado llamarlo por teléfono pero jamás lo encontraba.

Estaba ansioso por conocer las noticias de la semana acerca de su novia.

Mientras estudiaba pensaba en Japón, en su amigo, pero sobre todo en ella…

Había tenido una semana dura. Demasiado estudio, demasiadas presiones. Y esa mujer que no dejaba de acosarlo. Definitivamente las estadounidenses eran mucho mas atrevidas que las muchachas de su país.

Sus pensamientos de pronto fueron interrumpidos por el timbre del teléfono.

**-Bueno.**

**-Darien…**

**-Hey Drew! Por fin amigo! Que sucedió? Tan ocupado estabas que no tuve noticias tuyas durante todos estos días? O es que me estabas evitando?-** dijo riendo con esta última frase.

Del otro lado no hubo respuesta.

**-Oye…Andrew…que sucede?**

**-Lo siento Darien…**

**-Me estas asustando Drew-** ya estaba saliéndose de sus casillas.

**-No te he llamado antes porque a decir verdad no se como decirte esto…**

**-Mierda Drew! Sucede algo con Serena?**

**-Si…es que…es Seiya.**

Darien sintió un golpe seco en la boca del estómago. Le faltaba el aire y no podía articular palabra.

**-Lo siento Darien…**

Nada

**-Amigo, estas ahí?**

Lentamente colgó el tubo del teléfono y se dejó caer pesadamente en el sillón.

Se llevó las manos al rostro y comenzó a llorar desgarradoramente.

Con furia se incorporó, golpeó con fuerza la pared hasta hacerse daño.

Arrojó al suelo todo lo que se encontraba sobre la mesa, taza, apuntes, libros…

El apartamento estaba hecho un caos y la furia y el dolor habían resultado una pésima combinación junto con el alcohol.

Se encontraba sentado en el suelo apoyado en la pared con una botella de whisky en su mano, o mejor dicho, lo que quedaba de esta.

Tocan la puerta.

**-Quién es?-** pregunta como puede.

Tocan otra vez.

**-Quién es**!- grita.

Y otra vez.

Como puede se levanta y se dirige a abrir la puerta.

Una mujer de cabellos verdosos se encontraba de pie en el umbral.

Cuando ve el estado en el que se encontraba el moreno su horroriza.

**-Darien! Qué te sucedió?-** intentando ayudarlo a caminar.

**-Déjame en paz Esmeralda! No me toques!-** apartándola con desprecio.

**-Déjame ayudarte, no puedes solo.**

**-Tu**…-señalandola con su dedo índice- **lárgate de mi apartamento.**

**-No me iré a ninguna parte. Mírate. Apenas puedes hablar.**

**-Y tu quien eres para regañarme? Mi mami**?- riéndose patéticamente**.- Tu eres igual de zorra que ella. Son todas iguales.-** cayendo en el sillón.

**-Te peleaste con tu novia**?- dijo sonriendo hacia sus adentros.

-**Resulta que la muy zorrita no pudo aguantarse y tuvo que salir corriendo a arrojarse en brazos del marica ese. Yo sabía que eso iba a suceder.**

**-Bueno, pero no somos todas iguales como tu dices. Ya ves, yo estoy aquí, contigo**.- Acercándose de manera seductora a sus labios.

**-Ja! Ahora tu eres una santa. No me hagas reír que no estoy de ánimos. Tu lo único que buscas desde que te conocí es que te lleve a la cama.**

**-Puede ser…y ahora estas libre…o me equivoco**?- mientras se desabrochaba insinuante los primeros botones de su blusa. (como la odio!)

**-Qué diablos! A Serena ya no le importo**…- y se abalanzó sobre la peliverde.

Fue un acto completamente ausente de amor.

Darien apenas podía mantenerse estable de la borrachera que traía, portándose como una auténtico patán, para una vez concluido el acto quedarse dormido sin importarle la mujer que estaba a su lado.

Pero a Esmeralda no le importaba. Darien se había convertido en una obsesión para ella y estaba dispuesta a todo por conseguir mantenerlo a su lado…

* * *

><p>AMIGAS VOLVIIII! DISCULPEN LA DEMORA PERO CON LO DE LA U NO PUEDO NI RESPIRAR...Y ENTRE LOS DOS FICS ME CUESTA MUCHO :(<p>

BUENO, LES CUENTO QUE EL PROXIMO ESPERO SUBIRLO PRONTO PORQUE LA IDEA ESTÁ RONDANDO POR MI MENTE.

QUIERO AGRADECERLES EL APOYO DE SIEMPRE Y BUENO, SE QUE ESTE CHAP NO VA A SER DE NUESTRO AGRADO PERO TENIA QUE SUCEDER...

LAS QUIERO!


	9. Chapter 9

Darien despierta confundido.

Sentía que su cabeza se partía en dos del dolor.

La boca pastosa.

Un mareo de los mil demonios.

Y para rematar, desnuda junto a él Esmeralda.

**-Por fin despiertas dormilón!**

**-Esmeralda, que haces aquí?**

**-Es que ya no recuerdas? Si quieres puedo refrescarte la memoria**- Dijo mientras trazaba con sus dedos un caminito por el pecho de él.

**-Déjame en paz!-** Apartándole la mano con violencia.

**-No tienes que ser tan grosero Darien Chiba! Mucho menos después de lo de anoche…**

Darien se levanta exasperado y furioso y la toma del brazo haciendo que se ponga de pie de un tirón.

**-Qué te pasa? Qué haces?**

**-Te estoy invitando a retirarte de mi apartamento**.- señalándole la puerta.

**-Eres un imbécil!-** le gritó furiosa mientras agarraba sus ropas y se vestía apresurada.

**-Por supuesto que lo soy! Sino no estaría así**- refiriéndose a su desnudez.

**-Idiota!-** saliendo del apartamento dando un portazo.

Darien se desplomó en el sofá tomándose la cabeza con las manos.

**-Serena…por qué?-** susurró.

Toda la tarde se dedicó a arreglar el desastre que era su hogar y el desastre en que se había transformado su vida la tarde anterior. Eso incluía borrar todo recuerdo de Serena.

Recogió todas las fotos y cartas de amor de la rubia y las amontonó en el suelo. Se sentó en frente y las prendió fuego con un cerillo.

Mientras veía como todos los recuerdos eran consumidos lloró y se prometió que esa sería la última vez que derramaría una lágrima por ella.

Andrew había estado llamando todo el día por teléfono y dejando mensajes en la contestadora.

No había contestado a ninguno de ellos. No tenía deseos de hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con su mejor amigo, y mucho menos hablar de Serena…

Pero Andrew no dejó de insistir hasta la noche, cuando fastidiado Darien tuvo que contestar.

**-Darien, carajo!** **Me diste un susto de muerte. En dónde mierda has estado todo el día?**

**-Hola Drew, yo también me alegro de escucharte.**

**-Me tenías preocupado…Darien mira…**

**-Escúchame Drew, si vas a hablarme de Serena prefiero que lo dejemos allí. A partir de hoy no quiero que volvamos a mencionar su nombre ni nada referido a ella. Para mi esta muerta**.- sentenció.

**-Pero Darien, escúchame…**

**-Si no vas a hacerme caso entonces tendremos que dejar de mantener contacto hasta que regrese a Japón. Y hablo enserio Andrew, me conoces…**

Sólo un suspiro de exasperación se sintió del otro lado.

**-He sido lo suficientemente claro?**

-**Vete a la mierda Darien.**

**-Yo también te quiero amigo.-** y colgó.

A los 5 minutos el timbre del teléfono volvió a sonar…

**-Cielos Andrew…-** refunfuñó- **Bueno…**

**-Darien soy yo.**

**-Esmeralda? Qué quieres?**

-**Hablar contigo. No me gusta que estemos disgustados…qué te parece si voy a tu apartamento y hablamos tranquilos?**

**-No tenemos nada que hablar Esmeralda.**

**-Claro que si…Anoche la pasamos muy bien y…**

**-Mira, mira, mira…realmente dudo que la hayas pasado tan bien, porque lo que es yo, no recuerdo que haya estado tan bueno. Así que mejor dejemos todo así como esta, ok?**

-**Darien, no seas testarudo. Se que podemos pasárnosla bien juntos y…**

Darien colgó el teléfono y la dejó hablando sola.

Se dirigió al baño y abrió la ducha.

Bajo la lluvia suspiró intentando ordenar al menos un poco sus pensamientos.

Habría deseado no pensar en nada y relajarse con el agua que corría por su cuerpo…(OMG!) Pero en lo único que podía pensar era en Serena.

Cerró de golpe la llave de la ducha, se colocó una toalla en la cintura y se dirigió a su recamara.

Allí se desplomó sobre la cama e intentó recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior con Esmeralda pero todo estaba muy confuso en su cabeza debido a la tremenda borrachera.

Esmeralda era totalmente diferente a Serena, lo opuesto. Si, es verdad, era una mujer bastante atractiva, pero no podía compararse jamás con ella…

Ella…otra vez sus pensamientos dirigidos hacia Serena.

La imaginaba con Seiya…no, no podía pensar en eso.

Movió hacia ambos lados la cabeza para despejar esos terribles pensamientos. No podía imaginarla siquiera en brazos de otro hombre.

La recordó desnuda sobre su cama, bajo su cuerpo, tan inocente… tan hermosa…

De pronto arrojó con furia un cojín contra la pared.

La habría tenido Seiya de la misma manera que la tuvo él?

Y con esos tormentosos pensamientos se quedó dormido.

Esa noche había sido una verdadera odisea.

No había logrado descansar bien y tuvo recurrentes pesadillas.

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente no sintió deseos de levantarse de la cama…no tenía sentido…nada que lo esperara allí afuera tenía sentido.

Entrada la tarde alguien llamaba a la puerta.

**-No, Esmeralda otra vez no. Voy a asesinar al portero.**

Intentó evadir los toquidos hasta que no aguantó mas y bufando se levantó de la cama para abrir.

**-Hola cielo-** efectivamente era Esmeralda quien estaba de pie en la entrada.

**-Esmeralda, ya hablamos de esto no deseo repetirlo…**

Pero lo calló con un beso del cual Darien se apartó dando varios pasos hacia atrás.

**-Por favor Esmeralda, no estoy de ánimos para esto…**

**-Eso déjamelo a mi-** Y comenzó a quitarse la ropa mientras se dirigía hacia la alcoba de Darien.

De pronto se detiene. Darien continuaba en la sala.

**-Nunca me hablaste de tu hermanita.**

**-Cual hermanita?**

**-La niña del retrato, no es tu hermana?**

Darien sintió que el corazón se le encogía. Permaneció en silencio, de pie, en la entrada de la habitación. No había tenido el valor de deshacerse de esa foto, se veía tan hermosa, tan fresca, tan alegre, tan inocente, tan Serena…

**-Darien…-** advirtiendo la expresión de él.- **Oh Dios mío!-** exclamó llevándose una mano a la boca.- **Dios mío dime que no es cierto lo que estoy pensando.**

El seguía sin mencionar palabra alguna.

**-Dime que ella no es…no…-** moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados- **Dios mío Darien es una niña.**

Realmente no se lo esperaba, se sentía horrorizada.

**-Tu…tu y ella han…?**

**-Técnicamente no.-** dijo el moreno encogiéndose de hombros.

**-A qué te refieres con lo de "técnicamente".**

**-Bueno…es que...ya sabes**- pasándose nervioso la mano por la nuca- **no hubo penetración, sólo hicimos …cosas…**

**-Por todos los cielos Darien es una niña! Y yo pensé que quien te traía dado vuelta era una mujer de antología, alguien con quien jamás podría competir…pero resultó ser una adolescente…no lo puedo creer. Y yo que me sentía intimidada.**

**-Qué, ya no te intimida mas?**

**-Claro qué no…ahora me siento más segura**- levantando la cabeza con orgullo.

**-No se si deberías…-** sonriendo con sorna.

**-Por favor Darien. Yo soy toda una mujer, ella jamás podría ofrecerte lo que yo…-** Le dijo acercándose a él y rodeando con sus brazos el fuerte cuello del moreno.

**-Pues no estés tan segura de ello…-** Le dijo con tono suave y seductor.

**-Ah no?-** Esmeralda sonreía y jugaba a dar mordiscos a su boca.

Darien la llevó hasta el borde de la cama y la depositó en ella.

Se le subió encima y comenzó a darle cortos besos en la boca.

**-No…su boca**- mordiendo la de ella- **dulce, inocente, pero pecadora…**

Esmeralda no entendía de qué iba esto pero se sentía hipnotizada por el sensual tono de voz que estaba utilizando.

**-Su piel…-** mientras rozaba con la yema de sus dedos el cuello y la zona entre los pechos- **blanca como la nieve y tan suave….intoxicante.**

Ella ya respiraba agitada.

**-Sus senos…-** besándolos y lamiendo uno de ellos**- no son los de una niña.**

La peliverde soltó un gemido.

Darien bajó las manos acariciando su vientre

**-Su vientre plano y perfecto-** pasó las manos a su cintura- **su cintura estrecha.**

Esmeralda contenía el aliento.

Darien bajó una mano hasta su sexo que estaba totalmente húmedo y necesitado de su atención.

**-Y su interior…tan cálido…tan estrecho…pidiéndome que entre por primera vez.**

Gimió fuertemente al sentir el toque de los dedos de Darien-

**-Darien por favor.**

**-Ella también pedía por favor.**

Y diciendo esto se introdujo en su interior.

Esmeralda gritó de placer al sentirlo dentro. Era una mujer con mucha experiencia, pero jamás había tenido un hombre como aquel.

Darien le tapó la boca con su mano.

**-Shhhhh**- mientras comenzaba a moverse dentro de ella.- **Esto es en lo único que se diferencian…nunca pude sentirla así.**

Ella se sentía confundida por sus palabras y mareada del placer.

Gemía bajo su masculina mano que continuaba aprisionando su boca.

Trató de zafarse de ella pero el la retuvo con fuerza.

**-Silencio…-** moviéndose violentamente- **no quiero escucharte.**

Ni siquiera la miraba, sólo se mantenía con la cabeza a un lado de la de ella.

**-Sabes…moriría por entrar en su cuerpo y sentirla…tan entregada como aquella vez en mi cama…**

Por fin pudo zafarse de su agarre.

**-Darien**…- quería detenerlo pero su cuerpo se lo impedía, el placer que sentía la volvía loca.

**-Serena…**

Aquel nombre le sentó como una bofetada en el rostro.

Lo apartó con fuerza de arriba suyo y Darien quedo recostado de espaldas en la cama.

**-Maldito enfermo! **

El sólo la miraba y sonreía con maldad.

**-Estas loco…esa niña te tiene mal … Eres un pervertido…eres…**

Esa fue la última vez que volvió a saber de ella…

* * *

><p>HOLA CHICAS! UFFF! QUE BUENO QUE SE LA SACÓ DE ENCIMA A LA ODIOSA ESA!<p>

NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA!

BESOS!


	10. Chapter 10

El tiempo transcurría como en un letargo para Serena. Sus amigas, como siempre, apoyándola constantemente.

Seiya había resultado incondicional. Se volvió su sombra desde hacía más de medio año cuando le pidió reemplazar a Darien.

Todos los días pasaba a buscarla por la escuela, ya que él ya había egresado el año anterior.

Los dieciséis años le habían sentado bien. De estatura apenas había crecido pero su cuerpo había sufrido cambios importantes. Ya no lucía como el de una niña, sus caderas se habían redondeado y sus senos habían aumentado considerablemente de tamaño, lo cual sumado a su estrecha cintura y sus interminables piernas la habían convertido en el motivo de suspiros de la mayoría de los muchachos. Los hombres la observaban con lujuria cuando caminaba por la calle lo que despertaba unos celos rabiosos en Seiya, sólo ella parecía no darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor porque su esencia de niña no había cambiado.

Los dos caminaban por el parque tomando un mantecado. Serena iba agarrada de su brazo, parecía feliz y la tarde era realmente hermosa.

Tenía que reconocer que se lo pasaba muy bien con Seiya, él la hacía divertir.

Bordearon la fuente y cuando pasaron junto a las bancas a orillas del lago una sombra imponente se les plantó en frente.

**-Serena.**

Ella dejó caer el mantecado al suelo y quedó de piedra. Sólo podía mirar los ojos azules que la enfrentaban.

**-Darien…**

Sólo un hilo de voz salió de su garganta.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos sin poder detenerlas.

Sólo atinó a dar media vuelta y alejarse corriendo de allí.

Seiya no había podido reaccionar hasta el momento. Pero cuando Serena lo dejó allí frente a Darien sintió que una mezcla de desesperación y furia lo ahogaban.

Su cuerpo se volvió rígido, la mandíbula tensa y los puños apretados con fuerza.

En cambio Darien parecía estar calmado.

**-Tú…que haces aquí?**

**-Qué sucede Kou, te ves tenso?-** le respondió irónicamente.

**-Ni te atrevas a acercarte a ella, te lo advierto.**

**-Ok, pero no me culpes si es ella la que viene a mi.-** sonriendo sarcásticamente.

**-Ella está conmigo ahora, olvídalo.**

A Darien se le borró la sonrisa.

**-Yo sólo quiero saber una cosa…**

Seiya abrió grandes los ojos por la sorpresa.

**-Tu y ella…-** suspiró para darse valor- **tu y ella ya han…**

Seiya sonrió con malicia, entendía de que venía la cosa..

**-Tú quieres saber si hemos hecho el amor.**

Darien no respondió, sentía un peso terrible en el pecho que no lo dejaba respirar, sólo lo miraba y aguardaba.

**-Pues tu que crees Chiba? Serena ya no es la niña que tu conociste…a poco no has notado el cambio? Lamento que no hayas tenido la oportunidad de comprobarlo por ti mismo…**

**-Maldito hijo de puta!- **

Darien se abalanzó sobre Seiya tomándolo por el cuello de su playera.

Le cayó con un puñetazo en la boca que le partió el labio y lo hizo sangrar.

La gente comenzó a amontonarse a su alrededor y dos muchachos se lo quitaron de las manos antes de que lo asesinara, porque realmente iba a hacerlo.

**-Voy a matarte! Lo juro…**

**-Púdrete!**

Siguieron forcejeando hasta que uno de los hombres que los separaba se llevó a los tirones a Darien de allí.

Cuando pasó por al lado del pelilargo le advirtió:

**-Marica**

**-Serena no piensa lo mismo.**

Darien de zafa del agarre del hombre y vuelve a golpear a Seiya.

De no haber sido por la policía que llegó a intervenir, aquello no hubiera terminado bien.

Seiya de allí se fue a casa de Serena. Quería saber como se encontraba, pero por sobre todo quería saber que efecto había causado en ella el reencuentro con Darien.

**-Dios mío Seiya, qué te sucedió!-** le había dicho ella cuando lo vio golpeado de esa forma.

**-Nada, no te preocupes.**

**-Como que nada? Mira como tienes el rostro, quién te hizo eso?**

El pelilargo no dijo nada.

-**No me digas que él…?**

Seiya continuaba en silencio.

**-Por todos los cielos Seiya** – llevándose espantada la mano a la boca.- **Deja que te cure eso.**

**-No te preocupes bombón, estoy bien.**

**-Pero por qué? Qué sucedió?**

**-Le dije…le pedí que no te molestara y se puso furioso… me golpeó, me insultó…**

**-Es una bestia. Como pudo hacerte eso? Lo siento tanto Seiya**…- acariciándole el rostro con suavidad.

Seiya posó su mano sobre la de ella manteniéndola apretada contra si intentando alargar la caricia.

**-Bombón…puedo hacerte una pregunta?**

**-Dime…**

**-Tu…sentiste algo cuando lo viste?**

Serena bajó la miraba y la clavó en el suelo.

Seiya la tomó del mentón y la obligó a verlo a los ojos.

**-Por favor, necesito saberlo.**

Serena comenzó a llorar en silencio.

**-Rayos!-** maldijo él.

**-No puedo evitarlo…no esperaba volver a verlo…**

Continuó sollozando.

**-Prométeme que no iras a buscarlo…prométeme que no regresarás con él.**

La rubia lo miró espantada mientras movía la cabeza en señal de negativa.

**-No, no podría…yo no podría.**

Seiya la abrazó con fuerza y la sostuvo de aquel modo por un largo rato.

**-Seiya, quiero pedirte por favor que no vuelvas a pelear con Darien**- nombrarlo le producía un profundo dolor en el alma.

**-Pero Sere, es él quien me busca.**

**-Lo se, pero promete que no le harás caso, por favor.**

**-Lo prometo bombón**.- dedicándole la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Por la noche, en casa de Rei, Serena les contó a sus amigas lo que había ocurrido.

**-Pero que tipo tan imbécil!-** farfulló Rei.

**-No se, Darien no suele comportarse de ese modo…-** dijo Mina frunciendo el ceño.

El resto la fulminó con la mirada.

La rubia sólo agachó la cabeza.

Darien pasó por el Crown, quería darle una sorpresa a su amigo.

**-Darien Chiba, que haces tu aquí?-** dijo el rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Ambos amigos se estrecharon en un fuerte abrazo.

Toda la tarde estuvieron poniéndose al día sobre la vida de cada uno mientras Darien se encontraba ausente.

El único tema que no se tocó fue el de Serena, a Andrew le había quedado bien en claro que de eso no se hablaba, y no quería echar a perder el momento.

Ambos rieron a carcajadas recordando anécdotas juntas. Realmente se habían echado mucho de menos.

De un momento a otro el semblante de Darien se volvió serio y Andrew entendió el por qué.

Serena había entrado al lugar y buscaba a alguien con la mirada.

Andrew se adelantó acercando a ella. No deseaba que monten una escena en su trabajo.

**-Serena, que sorpresa!-** dijo nervioso.

**-Andrew, lo siento, no sabía que estabas ocupado**.- dirigiendo una rápida mirada de disgusto al moreno que permanecía sentado.

**-Ah si, nos estamos poniendo al día, tú sabes…**

**-Yo sólo buscaba a Lita…**

**-Pensé que se encontraría con tigo y las demás.-** rascándose la nuca extrañado.

**-Pues sí…sólo que yo no fui y….-** no podía concentrarse sabiéndolo tan cerca de ella.

Darien no podía sacarle los ojos de encima a pesar de que lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas. Quería disimular y no mostrarse afectado ante su presencia pero le costaba horrores. Realmente estaba cambiada…mas hermosa que nunca….

Era toda una mujer…y qué mujer!

No pudo evitar pasear su mirada por el curvilíneo cuerpo de ella. Sus pechos habían aumentado considerablemente de tamaño. Su cintura como siempre tan estrecha y sus caderas bien redondeadas…

Sintió como la boca se le secaba. Sintió un dolor punzante en el estómago al pensar en el por qué de esos cambios en su cuerpo.

Serena por su parte le dirigía cortas miradas a hurtadillas intentando que él no lo advirtiera. Lo cual hacía difícil concentrarse en su conversación con Andrew.

**-Bueno Drew, si Lita no se encuentra a aquí entonces mejor me marcho.**

**-Ok, yo le aviso que estabas buscándola.**

**-No! No hace falta…ya la hablaré por teléfono. Adiós.**

**-Adiós Serena.**

Vuelve su mirada a su amigo y ve que este se levanta rápidamente y se dirige hacia la puerta.

**-Darien, a donde vas?**

**-Nos vemos amigo. Fue un placer volver a verte!**

Darien desde la puerta del Crown deja que Serena se aleje una cuadra y se apresura a alcanzarla.

La rubia iba absorta en sus pensamientos. Avergonzada por haber sido tan estúpida de mentir con el pretexto de verlo. Sabía que él estaría allí.

De pronto siente que alguien la jala del brazo y se vuelve asustada.

**-Tu…**

**-Serena... Que coincidencia…dos veces en el día.**

Darien sintió como ella se tensaba bajo su agarre.

**-Suéltame!**

**-No seas descortés nena. Así me recibes después de tanto tiempo?-** Su tono era sarcástico. La miraba divertido ante la expresión de ella.

Serena permaneció callada. No intentó soltarse. Su tono de voz la había paralizado.

El la recorría con mirada lujuriosa, descaradamente. Quería que ella perciba su deseo.

La atrajo hacia su cuerpo y ella tembló.

Eso lo hizo sonreír aún más.

Serena recordaba esa oscuridad en sus ojos… Esa mirada de lujuria…

Darien sintió como se estremecía.

**-Princesa…-** susurró acercando un poco su rostro al de ella.

**-No! Deja en paz!-** y lo empujó zafándose de su agarre.

Corrió…corrió lejos de él.

Darien no la siguió. Permaneció de pie con sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón sonriendo con malicia.

**-Te tendré pronto en mi cama princesa…ya veras…**

**CHICAAAAS! SIENTO TANTO LA DEMORA….NO SE IMAGINAN LO QUE ES MI VIDA! EL TRABAJO, EL ESTUDIO…PRINCIPALMENTE EL ESTUDIO.!**

**PERO BUENO, TENÍA UN POCO YA HECHO DE ESTE CHAP Y HOY LO TERMINÉ….ESPERO LES GUSTE EL REENCUENTRO….QUE VA A PASAR CON ESTOS DOS MG!**

**BESOS!**


	11. Chapter 11

**1ra parte.**

**Serena.**

No había podido pegar un ojo esa noche.

Demasiadas emociones le provocó el volver a verlo.

Cuando la alcanzó a la salida del Crown…su mirada…esa mirada de deseo…

_**-**_**Como puedes ser tan tonta Serena!- **se dijo a si misma.

Habría notado él como reaccionó su cuerpo ante su tacto?

No! Ya no deseaba pensar más en Darien.

**Darien.**

Todo era tan confuso…por un lado la rabia, el dolor de saber que ella se había entregado a otro y por el otro el deseo que lo consumía cada vez que la veía, cada vez que pensaba en ella de "esa" forma.

El deseo lo estaba consumiendo. Quería hacerle el amor.

Estaba convencido de que cuando la tuviera en su cama y después de ello se olvidaría por completo de Seiya Kou.

Pero para qué? El ya no volvería a verla nunca más con los mismos ojos de antes. Como cuando era una niña inocente… cuando era su princesita.

De todos modos la tendría en su cama a como de lugar.

**2da parte.**

Había amanecido ya con calor y a medida que el día transcurría se volvía insoportable.

El teléfono en casa de la rubia suena.

**-Bueno.**

**-Sere?**

**-Mina! Como estas?**

**-Muerta de calor! Por favor Serena, vamos a la piscina del club, no aguanto mas, me estoy derritiendo.**

**-Si, es cierto…está insoportable…a qué hora pasas por mi?**

**-En media hora te parece bien?**

**-Si, claro.**

Una hora más tarde todas se dirigían al club, menos Amy que había preferido quedarse en casa estudiando a pesar del insufrible ruego de Mina y serena.

Las chicas se preparan en los vestuarios del hotel y dejan sus pertenencias en los lockers.

El haberse decidido por ir al club había resultado ser una maravillosa idea ya que el agua estaba riquísima. El lugar estaba lleno, pero no atestado como en otras oportunidades, ya que al ser fin de semana muchas personas habían salido de la ciudad.

Las cuatro disfrutaron un buen rato conversando, riendo y jugando con su pelota de playa.

Luego del ajetreo del juego Rei y Lita se tienden a la orilla de la piscina a tomar sol.

**-Voy por unos refrescos Serena, enseguida vuelvo.- **

Serena aprovechó entonces para nadar un rato, luego se tumbaría al sol con las chicas a disfrutas de los refrescos que Mina había ido a buscar.

El agua se sentía muy sabrosa y relajante. Luego de andar como delfín de aquí para allá decidió tomar un descanso y se acercó a una de las orillas.

-**Hubiera jurado que lo de las sirenas era puro cuento…**

Como un rayo se dio la vuelta al escuchar la voz.

**-Hola princesa, que gusto volver a verte-** Darien sonreía ampliamente.

Serena se quedó de piedra, no tanto por la sorpresa de su presencia sino por lo deslumbrante que se veía…su piel morena mojada por el agua…las gotas resbalaban por su perfecto y duro torso dejándola con la boca entreabierta.

Darien lo noto y río levemente.

**-Parece que te sorprende verme. Hace calor verdad? Aunque tu pareces con frío.-** dirigiendo una lasciva mirada a sus endurecidos pezones.

**-Que odioso eres. Por qué no me dejas tranquila? Me encontraba muy a gusto antes de que llegaras a fastidiar**.- Intentando parecer molesta.

El solo sonreía y aquello la perdía más de lo que estaba.

-_**Es realmente devastador**_- pensó.

Serena se sintió enfurecida, al tipo parecía no molestarle nada de lo que ella decía.

Bufando se dio media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse pero él la sujeto con un brazo de la cintura.

**-A donde vas? Ven aquí.**

La acercó a su cuerpo y la mantuvo atrapada entre él y la piscina.

**-Qué haces? Suéltame! Déjame en paz!**

**-Shhhhh. Tranquila…-** le susurraba al oído haciendo que se estremezca- **no hagas un escándalo. Que va a pensar la gente alrededor nuestro?**

**-Entonces suéltame.**

**-Vamos Serena, ya deja de comportarte como niña quieres?-** sujetándola con fuerza.

La rubia se tensó de repente.

Darien aprovechó ese instante y se apretó contra su espalda.

Serena contuvo la respiración al sentir la erección en su trasero.

El la tomó de las manos y las colocó fuera de la piscina mientras apretaba aún más su cuerpo contra ella y comenzaba a frotar su endurecido miembro contra la rubia.

Serena intentaba con todas sus fuerzas resistirse, pero sentía que el cuerpo no le respondía.

Darien pronto comenzó a simular las embestidas de forma lenta y disimulada ya que había gente que podía verlos.

Acercó la boca a su oído y ella pudo sentir su aliento caliente y sus suaves jadeos. La estaba volviendo loca.

**-Te voy a coger … sabes?**

**-Qué estas diciendo?-** las palabras salieron como un gemido.

**-Si…claro que lo sabes-** susurró nuevamente.

Serena sintió que la sangre le hervía. Tomó fuerzas no supo de donde y se dio la vuelta bruscamente.

**-Pero que estas diciendo? Eres un pervertido.**

**-Y te encanta-** Darien sonrió de manera perversa.

La rubia lo miró con furia, indignada.

**-Eres un patán.**

El se acercó a ella nuevamente y rozó con sus labios los labios de ella. Mordió ligeramente su labio inferior.

Aquello la dejo momentáneamente fuera de combate.

Darien rápidamente apartó la parte inferior de su bikini y coló uno de sus dedos en su sexo.

**-No te hagas la indignada princesa. Estas mojada.**

Serena le quitó la mano rápidamente.

Claro que si, estoy en una piscina imbécil.- le dijo furiosa.

El moreno se llevó el dedo a la boca probando su sabor, lo que le provocó un dolor terrible en la entrepierna. Aún así habló:

**-Claro nena, yo soy estúpido.**

Serena le dio un empujón y cuando pasó por su lado el la tomó del brazo y la miró fijo a los ojos.

**-Te espero esta noche en mi apartamento.**

**-En tus sueños.**

**-Como en los tuyos.-** sonriendo lujuriosamente.

Serena sintió que un escalofrió corría por su espalda y se alejó de allí lo mas rápido que su cabeza y su cuerpo le permitieron.

Corriendo se dirigió a los vestuarios a recoger sus cosas para cambiarse y marcharse.

Intentaba despejar su cabeza pero no lo lograba. Darien lograba siempre aturdirla …y excitarla…tenía que aceptarlo…

_**-Por qué tiene que ser tan condenadamente sexy?**_

**-Serena, que bueno que te encuentro!**

Mina la había alcanzado.

-A dónde vas?

-A mi casa.

-Qué te sucede? Por qué traes esa cara?

-Es Darien…el muy estúpido se acercó mientras estaba en la piscina.

-Oh! Ya veo…y qué sucedió.

-Nada.

-Como qué nada? Y por nada traes esa cara?

-Como lo odio!

-Si…claro…

-Mina! Eres tan insufrible como él…

-Ya…me vas a contar que sucedió si o no?

-Me acosó…

-Queeee´?- lo ojos de Mina se desencajaron.

-Lo que escuchaste.- mientras se ataba las agujetas de sus tenis.

-Pero que hizo? Que te hizo?

-Me tocó…- dijo por lo bajo – y dijo que me estaría esperando esta noche en su apartamento.- enrojeciendo violentamente.

Mina no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Y vas a ir supongo…

-Pero que estas diciendo?- indignada.

-Que quiero creer que vas a ir.

-Mina…eres imbécil o te haces? Parece que te pusieras de acuerdo con él.

-Tu di lo que quieras, pero yo te conozco y se que es lo que deseas…

Serena se levantó furiosa y se largó sola del club.

AMIGAS! CORTITO PERO ES LO QUE MAS PUEDO PERMITIRME POR EL MOMENTO.

BESOS!


	12. Chapter 12

Había llegado a su casa en un suspiro. Se sentía rabiada, completamente rabiada.

_**-Es un patán!- **_Se repetía a si misma continuamente.

Roja de la furia subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto para alistarse y darse una ducha.

Lo que vio sobre la cama la sorprendió. Un inmenso ramo de rosas rojas.

Serena sintió una puntada de dolor en el estómago y como si de algo malo se tratara se acercó despacio.

Había una tarjeta….no deseaba leerla, temía que fuera quien estaba imaginando…pero no, no podía ser él, pensó.

Con mano temblorosa tomó la tarjeta y no hizo falta leer para saber quien era, reconocería esa exquisita caligrafía entre miles:

"**Estaré esperando por ti"**

Otra puntada más en el estómago.

Se desvistió y con una toalla rodeándole el cuerpo bajó las escaleras hacía el baño.

Abrió el agua caliente y dejó que corriera hasta llenar la tina.

Se soltó el cabello, agregó sales en el agua y se sumergió completamente en ella.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente intentando relajarse.

Lavó su cuerpo con jabón de jazmín sin ninguna prisa. Luego untó su piel con aceites de la misma flor.

Salió de la tina, se secó y frente al espejo cepilló su largo y rubio cabello.

Cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras para regresar a su cuarto la voz de su madre la detiene…

**-Hija, no te he visto en todo el día! Seiya llamó varias veces, me encargó que te avise.**

Serena apenas le prestó atención

**-Ok.**

**-Sucede algo Sere?**

**-Nada…ya lo llamaré desde mi cuarto.**

Le sonrió y se dio la vuelta.

Ya en su cuarto pasó crema por su cuerpo.

Se colocó un conjunto de ropa interior color rosado, muy bonito. Una faldita color rosada también y una blusa de tirantes verde lima. Sus aretes de luna y apenas un poco de color en sus mejillas, un toque de brillo en sus labios y delineado azul en sus ojos.

Se miró al espejo y alzó el mentón como desafiándose a si misma.

El teléfono timbró dos veces y se detuvo…seguro su madre habría atendido abajo.

**-Sereeeanaaa! Atiende, es Seiya.**

Serena blanqueó los ojos, no le apetecía hablar con él en ese momento.

-**Bueno**.

**-Hola bombón! Donde has estado todo el día? Te he estado llamando…**

**-Ah, si…con las chicas.**

**-Qué estas haciendo ahora?**

**-Ahora? Nada, acabo de ducharme y ya me iba a la cama.**

**-Tan temprano? Como crees? De ninguna manera! Ya paso por ti…enseguida.**

**-No…no Seiya, te lo agradezco, pero en verdad me encuentro bastante cansada.**

**-No hay problema, yo puedo pasar a verte un momento…**

**-En verdad me encuentro bastante cansada…mejor lo dejamos para otro día si?**

Del otro lado se oyó un suspiro

**-Lo lamento…**

**-Ok, pero mañana no me pondrás ningún pretexto, si?**

**-Lo prometo.**

**-Bueno bombón, entonces descansa bien y sueña conmigo.**

Serena sólo río.

**-Adiós.**

**-Adiós.**

Desde cuando se había convertido en mentirosa? Eso ahora no importaba. Entonces bajó las escaleras corriendo.

**-Sere, a donde vas?**

**-Salgo con Seiya y los demás mamá. No me esperes. Adiós!**

**-Cuídate Serena por favor.**

**-Claro!**

A los 20 minutos el timbre suena en el apartamento de Darien.

Aquello lo sobresaltó y de pronto se sintió nervioso.

Se dirigió a la puerta y abrió.

Y allí estaba ella, tan hermosa como siempre. No…mejor decir más hermosa que nunca.

Tenía sus manos juntas y se mordisqueaba su labio inferior nerviosa.

**-Hola Darien.**

**-Serena…**

Hubiera deseado decir algo mas que su nombre, pero en ese momento su sentido común y su raciocinio se habían esfumado.

**-Lamento molestarte a estas horas, espero no interrumpir nada…**

No sabía que decir. Deseaba que él pensara que estaba allí por cualquier cosa menos por lo obvio.

**-No…en absoluto…**

Darien sólo la miraba…su rostro…todo …todo en ella en ese instante lo transportó hacia dos años atrás.

**-P-puedo pasar?**

**-Si, si! Claro, lo siento…yo sólo…lo siento.**

Serena entró a la sala, se sentía muy incomoda, nerviosa.

Darien la siguió mientras se pasaba la mano por la nuca. Se estaba comportando como un adolescente y eso no le gustaba.

**-Siéntate por favor.**

**-Si.**

Darien se sentó frente a ella.

**-Darien yo…yo vine porque…porque no me pareció lo que le hiciste a Seiya el otro día y…**

Darien abrió los ojos de par en par.

**-No me mires de esa forma Darien. Debes aprender a comportarte…**

Pero de pronto su voz se apagó. Darien se había cruzado hasta el sillón en donde ella se encontraba y había tomado asiento a su lado.

**-Serena…-**habló en voz baja y le tomó la mano- **tu y yo sabemos bien que no es a eso a los que haz venido.**

**-Yo…**

**-Shhhh…no digas nada…-** llevó la mano hasta su mejilla y la acarició, pasaba el dedo pulgar por sus labios- **no hace falta…ya no…**

Serena creyó que iba a llorar cuando sintió el calor de su mano. Presionaba su mejilla contra el suave tacto de él.

Darien sólo la miraba…un nudo se formó en su estomago. La veía tan igual a su princesa.

No pudo resistir un segundo mas la tentación y la besó…desesperadamente la besó.

La tenía otra vez con él, y por ningún motivo la iba dejar ir, al menos no esa noche…

**NENAS! SUPER ARCHI HIPER CORTITO…PRONTO HABRÁ MAS...LES RUEGO UN PELIN MAS DE PASIENCIA.**

**LAS KIERO!**

**Kisses!**


	13. Chapter 13

Serena no intentó siquiera poner la mas mínima resistencia. No valdría la pena, en absoluto…

Darien se separó apenas de ella y se quedó observándola a los ojos. Su mirada era risueña…sus ojos brillaban de un modo espectacular.

-**Qué sucede?-** preguntó tímida

-**Nada…-**susurró- **sólo deseaba mirarte.**

Darien bajó la vista hasta sus generosos pechos. Ella pudo ver la lujuria que había en su mirada y sintió como todo su cuerpo se encendía. La respiración se había vuelto densa y su pecho subía y bajaba agitadamente. Si así reaccionaba con tan solo una mirada no quería imaginar que sucedería si aquello iba mas allá.

Él notó el cambio en su respiración y alzó la vista otra vez a su rostro. Estaba sonrojada y se mordía el labio nerviosa.

De nuevo regresó su atención a los pechos de la rubia y con el revés de la mano acarició su delicado cuello descendiendo hasta la piel de su pecho que la blusa no cubría.

En el acto su carne se estremeció y un suave y femenino gemido escapó de sus labios.

El moreno acercó su rostro al blanco cuello y aspiró…su aromo le golpeó en la cara desestabilizándolo.

La tomó fuertemente de los brazos y se quedó allí respirando su olor.

Serena permanecía inmóvil, no quería decir nada que echara a perder el momento.

**-Darien…**

**-Serena, no digas nada por favor**- su voz sonaba melancólica**- quisiera tanto tenerte como antes…**

Serena no entendía lo que a Darien le estaba sucediendo, sabía que algo no andaba bien.

El la miró a los ojos y le tomó el rostro con ambas manos. En su mirada azul había tristeza, enojo, ella no podía descifrarlo pero sentía una congoja que no la dejaba respirar.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran a descender una tras otra por sus mejillas.

La mandíbula de él se tensó al igual que todo su cuerpo.

Quería tenerla en su cama…sentía un deseo apremiante de arremeter contra su cuerpo y saciarse de ella…marcarla para siempre…pero los sentimientos que experimentaba en ese momento no le permitían pensar con claridad.

Furioso se levantó y comenzó a caminar en círculos como una fiera enjaulada mientras pasaba sus morenos dedos por sus cabellos azabaches.

**-Será mejor que te marches Serena.**

La rubia se incorporó y se acercó a él.

**-Qué es lo que te sucede Darien? Creí que deseabas que viniera…**

**-Si, pero es mejor que te marches, no quiero hacerte daño.**

Serena lo miró sorprendida.

**-Pero por qué deberías hacerlo? Tu no serías capaz.**

**-No lo sé-** la cortó secamente. – **Ya no se ni quien soy. Y no se quien eres tu tampoco…**

Apenas levanto la vista y la observó cuando dijo esto ultimo.

La rubia por un instante vaciló pero luego se acercó del todo a él y lo tomó del rostro.

Acarició su mejilla de forma temerosa pero con dulzura.

Darien veía el temor en sus celestes ojos.

**-Hazme caso…vete…**

Serena negó con la cabeza.

Odiaba mostrarse tan vulnerable ante él…era verdad, no era el mismo Darien de antes…y en verdad hubiera deseado marcharse, pero el amor que sentía por el permanecía allí, intacto… con la misma fuerza de ayer.

-**Vete por favor…**

**-No…no quiero irme…**

**-Serena-** el ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia

-**No quiero irme! Quiero quedarme aquí contigo Darien!-** casi le gritaba- **quiero que me hagas el amor**- esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro bajando la mirada.

Darien la miró con los ojos como platos.

Ella permanecía con la vista mirando al suelo, no se atrevía a encontrarse con la mirada de él.

El moreno la tomó del brazo con fuerza.

**-Que has dicho?-** su potente voz masculina retumbó en la sala.

Serena permaneció en silencio.

**-Serena mírame**- con voz casi autoritaria.

La tomó del mentón e hizo que levantara su rostro que se encontraba rojo de la vergüenza.

-**Repite lo que haz dicho.**

**-Por que haces esto? Si escuchaste muy bien lo que dije**.- se sentía humillada.

**-****Estas segura?-** inquiriéndole con sus ojos.

**-Si, lo estoy.-** intentando mostrarse digna.

Darien la tomó con fuerza de los brazos y la recargó contra la pared.

Se apretó contra el delicado cuerpo y la miró a los ojos…repasó su boca…

Se apartó un poco de ella y colocó ambos brazos a los costados de la rubia apoyando las palmas en la pared.

La miraba como un animal hambriento…sus ojos oscuros…Serena sólo contenía la respiración.

Darien dirigió la mirada a sus pechos…

-**Estas…tan cambiada…mira en lo que te has convertido, eres toda una mujer.**

Su voz de había vuelto completamente ronca.

Llevó una mano a uno de sus pechos y lo apretó con fuerza, lo cual provocó un gemido de dolor en ella.

Darien río de lado.

**-Hermosa…-** lamió su boca-** estás tan hermosa que no voy a poder contenerme.**

Besaba y mordía su boca mientras con ambas manos manoseaba descaradamente su pecho.

Serena nunca lo había notado así…tan deliberadamente obsceno…se sentía acalorada…su sonrisa perversa la hipnotizaba…su forma de hablarle…

De a poco fue dejando sus pechos y bajando con sus manos por la cintura estrecha y el contorno de sus redondeadas caderas.

Acariciaba sus piernas…el lado interno de ellas…parecía como si no le alcanzaran las manos para tocarla.

La besaba como un loco, metiendo su lengua de forma despiadada, jadeando en su boca.

Y de pronto paró.

Serena lo miró confundida.

El miró hacia sus piernas y comenzó otra vez a acariciarlas de arriba hacia abajo lentamente.

Ella sólo permanecía expectante, respirando dificultosamente.

Darien la miró a los ojos y se pasó la lengua por los labios relamiéndose mientras subía con su mano por la cara interna de sus muslos.

Serena se mordió el labio inferior y el le sonrió perverso recorriendo con los ojos el mismo sendero que su mano hasta llegar a su intimidad la cual rozó levemente con sus dedos.

Aquello provoco un pesado suspiro en ella.

Darien rozaba una y otra vez por encima de la tela de su ropa interior provocando que la tela se humedezca completamente.

Acercó su boca al oído de ella y le susurró…

-**Mira lo que has hecho con tus braguitas, voy a tener que quitártelas.**

Se arrodilló frente a ella, tomó el elástico de sus rosadas bragas con ambas manos y lentamente las fue jalando hacia abajo hasta dejarlas a la altura de sus rodillas.

Le separó los muslo y levantó un poco su faldita para ver su sexo.

Soltó un gruñido ante la imagen.

Serena no podía mas que permanecer quieta y expectante, su cabeza no reaccionaba.

Darien sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos acerco su boca hacia la intimidad de ella y con ambos dedos pulgares separó los delicados pliegues femeninos. Sacó la lengua y la pasó por su sexo.

La rubia no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito ante el contacto de la húmeda lengua con aquella parte de su cuerpo.

Darien sonreía de manera enfermiza y eso la excitaba mas aún haciendo que mordiera sus labios con fuerza.

Otra vez repitió el movimiento con su lengua…una y otra vez lamía su interior haciéndola casi llorar.

Darien se incorporó dejando a Serena aturdida y volvió a acercar su boca al oído de ella.

La rubia lo sentía jadear…sentía como jugaba de nuevo con su sexo, esta vez con los dedos.

**-Estas empapada…así no voy a poder ****ponerte de nuevo las bragas…mira como te has puesto…**

Estaba torturándola y le fascinaba.

Lo excitaba terriblemente atormentarla de ese modo, tanto así que ni se había percatado de la tremenda erección que traía. Solo quería verla así como estaba, tan necesitada de el, tan entregada…

Continuaba tocando su intimidad, con la yema de su dedo trazaba círculos en el inflamado clítoris…una y otra vez….provocando que ella gimiera desesperadamente mientras el le restregaba su erección en sus caderas.

**-Da-darien-** estaba a punto de alcanzar el clímax.

**-Que sucede nena? Quieres venirte?**

Sintió como las fuerzas la abandonaban mientras él aceleraba la tortura con sus dedos.

Y entonces no aguanto mas, las piernas le fallaron y Darien al darse cuenta la sujeto con fuerza contra su cuerpo con el brazo que tenía libre.

**-Darien!**

**-Eso es nena…acaba para mi…quiero oírte gritar.**

**-Oh si! Dios mío!**

**-Si…eso es.**

Lo que sintió fue devastador. El orgasmo la arrastró a la perdida total de conciencia.

Hubiera caído a plomo de no ser porque el la sostenía con fuerza.

No había terminado de recuperarse que el la tomó por las nalgas y la subió a sus caderas pegándola de nuevo contra la pared.

Serena no tenía voluntad a estas alturas, sólo se dejaba hacer.

Darien la sostenía con una mano en su trasero y con la otra se desabrocha el pantalón.

Comienza a frotar su erección contra el sexo de ella de forma descarada, simulando la penetración.

Lo que había comenzado suavemente terminó en frenéticas embestidas que provocaban gemidos animales en el y excitantes jadeos en ella.

Los pechos de Serena se movían al ritmo de las embestidas de Darien lo cual lo traía loco.

Desesperado levanta la blusa de ella y baja las tazas del bra dejando sus pechos al descubierto que ahora se movían con mas libertad.

**-Dios mío…no puedes ponerme así…**

**-Darien …**

**-Que? Que sucede?...mira como me has dejado**- apenas podía articular palabra, le costaba horrores- **me mojaste todo…vas a volverme loco.**

**-Darien…-**sollozaba- **Darien por favor-**

**-Si…eso es…repite mi nombre, quiero oírte decirlo.**

**-Darien por favor no aguanto mas.**

**-Q****ue…que quieres?**

**-Hazme el amor.**

**-Quieres que te haga el amor?** – dándole una fuerte embestida- **Eso quieres? Quieres sentirme dentro tuyo?**

**-Si-** apenas audible.

**-No te oigo Serena.**

**- Que si! Si!-** ya gritaba de la necesidad.

**-Bien.**

La condujo en sus brazos a la recamara y la deposito sobre la cama.

Le quitó la blusa, se deshizo de su bra y su falda.

Las bragas las había perdido en algun sitio por ahí.

Pasó una mano por su calido sexo. Ella gimió.

Pellizco un pezón, luego el otro.

La besaba con pasíon desesperada, con sed.

Serena se retorcía de necesidad.

**-Quitate la ropa…-** su voz sono cargada de sensualidad.

Darien obedeció inmediatamente y comenzó a desabrochar su camisa. ( y acá nomás me muero yo)

Serena se incorporó un poco para poder verlo. Era realmente bello, todo el irradiaba masculinidad, sexo y pecado.

El se dio cuenta de cómo lo miraba y sonrio de lado.

Se fue bajando los jeans sin quitar los ojos de los de ella.

El bulto que se formaba en sus boxers blancos era mas que evidente. Llevó la mano a su erección y apretó. La rubia gimió de excitación ante su descaro. Vió como las fuertes manos se dirigieron hacia el borde de la prenda y de un jalón se despojó de ella dejando al descubierto su imponente masculinidad dejándo a serena con la boca entreabierta.

Darien se acercó hasta el borde de la cama y se detuvo allí, erguido, orgulloso de su virilidad. Tomo su miembro y comenzó a mover su mano de arriba hacia abajo desafiando a la rubia con la mirada. Sabía que ella perdería el control de un momento a otro.

Serena de un salto quedo sentada en la cama sin quitar los ojos de encima a lo que el moreno hacía.

**-Quieres tocar?**

**-Si…-** su respuesta salió sin siquiera pensar.

Darien tomó su mano y la llevó a su pene. Estaba duro como una piedra.

Serena apretaba…movia su mano de arriba abajo, jalaba suavemente.

El quería abandonarse al placer pero no estaba dispuesto a perderse ni un momento de tan morbosa escena.

**-Dale un beso.**

**-Quee?-** lo miró asustada.

**-Lo que ****oíste….vamos nena, no seas tímida.**

Serena dudó un momento, pero el rostro de deseo de él la animó.

De manera lenta posó sus rojos labios en la punta de su miembro y deposito allí un beso.

Darien gimió de placer, de puro morbo.

**-Bien…ahora, pásale la lengua.**

**-Darien…**

**-Vamos…hazlo.**

Sacó su rosada lengua…el se mantenía expectante…y por fin sintió aquel tacto que hizo que una descarga eléctrica atravesara su columna.

**-Ohh, si. Hazlo otra vez.**

Serena repitió la maniobra.

-**Métetelo en la boca.**

**-No…yo no se…**

**-No sabes?-** riéndose- **vamos nena…abre esa preciosa boca.**

Serena obedeció y Darien llevó su pene a la pequeña boca de ella.

La rubia comenzó de forma suave con movimientos cortos y un poco torpes. Pero eso a el no le importo, el placer que sentía por el sólo hecho de saber que era Serena quien le estaba provocando semejantes sensaciones a su masculinidad lo tenia ido.

El mismo se movia dentro de su boca como un poseso.

Tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás y su mano sujetando la rubia cabeza guiando los movimientos.

Estaba totalmente entregado.

**-Si, Dios mío si, continua…no te detengas…ay si…mmmm…cuida-cuidado con los dientes…así, si…**

Serena se sentía poderosa en ese momento…no tenia ninguna experiencia, pero verlo de esa forma la hacia sentirse segura de si misma.

De pronto el se aleja bruscamente.

**-Detente…-**respiraba agitado- **detente por favor que me vengo.**

**-Oh!-** exclamo sorprendida.

Darien sentía como si el corazón quisiera salirse de su pecho…hubiera deseado no tener que detenerla.

Se acercó pesadamente al borde de la cama y recostó a Serena hacia atrás.

El permaneció de pie y tomando ambos tobillos de la rubia los separo lo mas que pudo y se alejo un poco.

Serena automáticamente quiso volver a juntar su piernas…

**-No! ****Quédate así como estas, quiero verte bien.**

Quería grabar esa imagen en su mente para siempre…así como se encontraba…totalmente entregada.

_**-**__**Habrá sido igual cuando estuvo por primera vez con él?-**_

Ese solo pensamiento hizo que el dolor en el estomago casi lo doblara en dos.

Apretó con fuerza los dientes y cerró los puños hasta sentir dolor.

No podía permitirse pensar en eso ahora…ahora quería, debía, poseerla. Pero aquel terrible sentimiento de dolor y rabia ya lo habían alcanzado.

Serena ya había comenzado a ponerse incomoda…el solo la miraba con un gesto extraño en su rostro y permanecía de pie, alejado.

Se levanto de la cama…

**-Que estas haciendo? A donde vas? Vuelve a la cama.**

**- Es que te quedaste así…sucede algo?**

**-Nada.**

Se acerca a ella y la tumba nuevamente recostando su cuerpo encima.

Apoya sus fuertes brazos a cada lado del femenino cuerpo y la observa a los ojos.

**-Serena…-**le susurra- **Por que? Por que Serena**?- su voz estaba cargada de dolor.

**-No entiendo Darien, dime que sucede.**

**-Shhh, vas a ser mía ahora.**

Serena se encontraba confundida pero el beso de Darien evaporo sus pensamientos.

La besaba con furia.

Restregaba su poderoso cuerpo contra ella.

Se separa un poco para colar sus dedos en la húmeda intimidad intentando introducir un dedo en ella. Serena se teso y junto de golpe las piernas…

**-No!**

**-Que sucede?-** inquirió molesto

**-No hagas eso por favor.**

Resoplando volvió a colocarse sobre ella y esta vez su atención se concentro en sus pechos…adoraba sus pechos.

Serena deseaba concentrarse en el placer que hábilmente lo prodigaba pero la actitud que había tomado él la ponía tensa.

Darien jadeaba en su oído.

**- No aguanto mas…necesito entrar en ti.**

Diciendo esto le separo aun mas las piernas y apoyándose con una mano en la cama y un poco en sus rodillas tomo su miembro y lo dirigió a la entrada.

Comenzó a frotar ambos sexos mientras observaba desquiciado la escena.

-**Mírame Serena**- esas palabras estrujaron el corazón de la rubia recordando la vez que estuvieron juntos hace tiempo atrás, recordando al Darien que había sido.

Apoyo su miembro en la estrecha entrada y empujo un poco.

Serena cerro los ojos e intento inútilmente cerrar las piernas, siendo imposible esto ultimo ya que lo tenia a el en medio.

**-Vamos nena, ****mírame.**

Intentó mirarlo, su rostro empapado en sudor, sus ojos oscuros como la noche. Era condenadamente hermoso de la forma que fuera, pero no era como aquella vez. Aun así lo amaba y deseaba ser suya esa noche.

Otro empujón mas, con potencia…

**-Dijiste que serias solo ****mía…**

y atravesó su cuerpo provocando un grito desgarrador en Serena que nació del fondo de sus entrañas.

Rápidamente salio de ella y se incorporo furioso.

**- Pero que demonios tienes? Que…?**

Miro hacia abajo. Su miembro tenia restos de sangre.

**-Pero que diablos…?**

Espantado la miro a ella. Se encontraba en la misma posición que la había dejado restregándose los ojos y en sus piernas mas sangre.

De pronto se sintió enfermo. Una punzada en el estomago lo doblo en dos emitiendo un profundo gemido de dolor que asustó a Serena

Como pudo se incorporo y dio unos tantos pasos hacia atrás trastabillándose y golpeándose contra la pared.

Serena aun temblando por el dolor se incorporo y vio como Darien salía a trompicones de la recamara.

Se puso de pie como pudo y salio asustada tras el y en el baño lo encontró tirado en el suelo sujetándose del retrete y vomitando horrores.

**-Darien! por todos los cielos!**

Darien al oírla se limpio la boca con su mano y le hizo un gesto para que no se acercara.

**-Darien que te sucede? ****Déjame ayudarte por favor.**

**-Vete…-** gimió como puedo.

-**No! Quiero ayudarte…**

**-Vete Serena! ****Lárgate de aquí!**

Serena corrió a la habitación tanto como sus piernas y la vista nublada por las lagrimas se lo permitieron. Se vistió rápidamente para luego largarse dejando a Darien allí.

**BUENO BUENO BUENO… NO SE IMAGINAN LO QUE ME COSTO TERMINAR ESTE BENDITO CAPITULO! SON LAS 05.30 DE LA MADRUGADA Y NO DOY MAS…PERO NO PODIA DEJAR DE HACERLO PORQUE USTEDES SE LO MERECEN POR SER TAN DULCES.!**

**ESTUVO FUERTE NO?**

**DARIEN NUNCA ENTENDIO NADA…Y ELLA ES TAN INOCENTE POBRECITA!**

**PERDONENLO, EL ES UN AMOR, SOLO QUE ESTA DESESPERADO…**

**QUE SERA LUEGO?**

**LAS KIERO!**


	14. Chapter 14

Serena llegó a su casa y se encerró en la habitación. No sabía como sentirse. Realmente no entendía que es lo que había sucedido allí.

Agotada física y mentalmente se dejó caer en la cama y durmió.

Al día siguiente no había querido salir de su cuarto hasta casi entrada la noche cuando las chicas le dijeron de juntarse en el Crown. Pensó que quizás allí vería a Darien y podría obtener alguna explicación.

Con mucha vergüenza les confesó a sus amigas lo sucedido con Darien. Las cuatro no salían de su asombro mientras Serena hablaba.

**-Pero que se ha creído ese Patán**?- tronó Rei rompiendo el clima.

**-Dios mío, no puedo creerlo. Darien no se comportaría de esa forma. El es un muchacho muy serio…-** acotó Amy.

**-Si…realmente es extraño-** comentó Lita con gesto de extrañeza.

Serena sólo se miraba las manos incomoda.

**-No! Esto no puede ser! Darien jamás haría una cosa así**- casi gritó Mina- **estoy segura que** **algo tuvo que haberle sucedió…**

**-No lo sé…-**por fin habló Serena.- **La verdad es que no se como sentirme…triste supongo…pero preocupada también**- ahora si alzó la vista hacia sus amigas.

En eso se acerca Andrew. Toma asiento junto a Lita y le pasa su brazo por encima de los hombros atrayéndola hacia él.

**-Muchachas, que sucede que andan tan serias?-** río en tono de broma.

Las chicas lo fulminaron con la mirada.

**-Esteeeem….dije algo malo?-** rascándose la nuca.

**-Andrew…tu conoces a Darien mejor que nadie…lo has notado algo extraño últimamente?-** pregunta Lita.

**-Bueno…a decir verdad tengo tiempo de notarlo raro…- **su gesto era de preocupación**.- Ayer estuve intentando comunicarme con él pero no responde.**

**-Si…yo igual…tampoco hoy.- **Serena ya se estaba preocupando.- **Dime Drew, tu aún tienes la copia de las llaves de su apartamento?**

**-Pues si…tu que dices? Que vayamos a ver que sucede?**

**-Yo creo que es lo mejor.**

**-Bien, los acompaño.- **Dijo Lita incorporándose.

**-Lita, no te ofendas, pero prefiero que vayamos Andrew y yo solamente.**

**-Esta bien.**

**-Ok Andrew, vamos por favor.**

**-Si. Enseguida regreso amor**.- dirigiéndose a la castaña.

Ambos partieron hacia el apartamento de Darien.

Andrew primero intentó llamando al timbre y luego a la puerta.

**-Darieeen! Darien estas ahí**?- gritaba angustiada Serena**.- Por favor Drew, abre la puerta, no contesta.**

El rubio toma las llaves y las gira en la cerradura.

Cuando la puerta se abre un hedor terrible a cigarro y alcohol les golpea en la cara.

Serena se da la vuelta alejándose del umbral y Andrew se lleva la mano a la boca tosiendo fuertemente.

**-Pero que demonios?-** exclama el rubio.

Serena se le adelanta e ingresa al apartamento.

Andrew la jala del brazo.

**-Espera Serena, déjame entrar primero.**

Serena asiente con la cabeza y retrocede.

Andrew ingresa al lugar y puede observar el desastre que era…objetos rotos, botellas de bebida vacías tiradas por doquier, colillas de cigarrillos…pero nada de Darien.

Entonces se dirige a la habitación y la imagen que se le presenta a los ojos era verdaderamente dantesca.

Darien se encontraba sobre la cama boca abajo…un brazo le colgaba de la cama y de su mano una botella de vodka. Solo traía puestos unos jeans.

**-Cielo santo! Darien!-** corre hacia su amigo.

Serena lo había escuchado desde la entrada y corre espantada. Fue una fracción de segundos hasta que llegó a la habitación, pero esos segundos se le hicieron eternos y sintió como el corazón se le detuvo y la sangre se le congeló en las venas cuando vio la imagen.

**-Oh, no! Darien!-** llevándose horrorizada ambas manos a la boca.

Andrew se giró con el moreno en brazos hacia donde estaba Serena.

**-Serena aléjate de aquí**!- exclamó preocupado.

**-No! No! Darien!-** gritó con todas sus fuerzas corriendo hacia el.

**-Serena por favor…**

**-Déjame en paz Andrew!-** rompiendo en un llanto desconsolado mientras tomaba en sus brazos a Darien.

Andrew se alejo un poco.

**-Darien! Darien háblame por favor….Darien!**

**-Tenemos que llamar a un médico urgente!**

El rubio tomó el teléfono de la habitación y marcó.

**-Bueno…si…necesito un médico urgente…mi amigo está inconciente en su habitación…si…por favor apunte.**

Serena ni siquiera oía lo que Andrew hablaba. Solo se mecía con Darien en sus brazos mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

**-Darien…mi amor por favor…-**sollozaba.

**-Serena ya vienen hacía aquí. No te preocupes, todo estará bien**.- mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

A los 15 minutos los paramédicos se encontraban en el lugar.

Revisaron a Darien y hablaron con ambos jóvenes para tranquilizarnos.

**-No se preocupen…el estará bien…sólo se encuentra ebrio…muy ebrio…demasiado ebrio! Pero está bien. Necesita descansar, beber mucha agua para desintoxicar el cuerpo, comer liviano y reposar. Cuando ya se encuentre optimo que me visite al consultorio.**

**-No debe tomar algún medicamento**- pregunta Andrew al medico.

**-Le dolerá muchísimo la cabeza por la resaca. Lo único que puedo sugerirle es paracetamol. Y señorita-** dirigiéndose a Serena**- quédese tranquila que va a estar bien, confíe en mi.-** dedicándole una sonrisa paternal.

**-Si…-** asiente la rubia enjuagándose aún las lágrimas.

Andrew acompaña a los médicos hacia la puerta y luego regresa a la habitación.

**-Sere,quedate tranquila, el doctor me dejó unos analgésicos. El va a estar bien. Tú ve y dile a Lita que la veré mañana.**

**-No, nada de eso, yo no me voy de aquí…tu ve, yo me quedaré con Darien.**

Andrew la miro con gesto de sorpresa.

**-E…estas segura?**

**-Claro! Yo cuidaré de él**.- con una amplia sonrisa.

Andrew sonrió y se dispuso a salir de la habitación. En eso se gira.

**-Sere…no dudes en llamarme a la hora que sea ok?**

**-Ok. Adiós Drew!**

**-Adiós.**

Tenía que poner cómodo a Darien. Debía quitarle sus jean…Oh Dios! Quitarle sus jeans!

Se puso roja de solo pensarlo…suspiró largamente y tímidamente llevó las manos al cierre del pantalón. Despacio lo bajó y de a poco fue despojando al moreno de la prenda.

El ni se dio por enterado, por supuesto. Pero a ella el corazón le latía a mil por hora.

Volvió a pensar en lo tremendamente sexy que era ese hombre.

_**-Dios mío, Serena! Como puedas pensar algo así en esta situación!-**_ pensó ofuscada.

Como pudo acomodó a Darien en la cama, lo cubrió con las mantas y se recostó a su lado.

Lo observaba en silencio, mientras él permanecía ajeno a todo.

Acarició su moreno rostro…era tan bello.

De a poco fue quedándose dormida.

Su sueño no fue tranquilo. Despertaba sobresaltada a cada rato y observaba que todo estuviera en orden.

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol se filtraron por la ventana de la habitación Darien despertó.

Intentó abrir sus ojos pero un dolor terrible se lo impidió y lo hizo gemir.

Aquello debió llegar al inconciente de Serena quien despertó sobresaltada.

**-Darien.! Darien estas bien!-** arrodillándose de un salto en la cama.

Esa voz! No podía ser...

Aunque el dolor le partía la cabeza sacó fuerzas de donde no tenía y abrió sus azules ojos.

La vio allí, junto a él, con un gesto de preocupación terrible en su angelical rostro.

**-Se…serena…tú…tu que haces…**

**-Shhh, no hables Darien por favor. Tu solo descansa que yo me ocuparé de todo.-** empujándolo a recostarse otra vez.

Darien lo impidió trabando con sus brazos.

**-Serena, que haces aquí?**

**-Cielos Darien! Te he llamado por dos días enteros y no respondías. Lo busqué a Andrew y me dijo lo mismo…me asusté…Recordé que el tenía una copia de tus llaves y le pedí que viniésemos a ver que sucedía.**

**-Andrew estuvo aquí también? Cuando? Que sucedió?-** Las imágenes se le sucedían de golpe en su cabeza y eso agudizaba su dolor. Tensó la mandíbula y cerró sus ojos tomándose de las sienes.

**-Ya ves? Deja de parlotear y recuéstate. El doctor dijo que debías descansar. Yo prepararé el desayuno**.- y se dispuso a salir de allí.

**-El doctor? Serena que sucedió-** sujetándola del brazo impidiéndole que se marche.

**-Cuando llegamos estabas inconciente Darien. Nos preocupamos y llamamos un medico. Eso es todo. Pero ya te encuentras bien. Ahora solo debes descansar**.- le dijo sonriendo.

**-Serena…-**a penas con un hilo de voz- **serena yo…**

**-Tu que?**

**-Yo….yo deseo darme una ducha.-** Maldición! No podía enfrentarla.

**-Bien…yo te ayudo.**

Darien aparta las cobijas y Serena vuelve a enrojecer.

_**-No puedes ser tan tonta Serena!- **_pensó enojada consigo misma.

**-Quien me quitó los jeans?-** preguntó mirándola con los ojos como platos.

**-Darien…yo…quería que estuvieras cómodo.**

**-Si…claro.-** bajando la cabeza.

Intentó incorporarse pero las fuerzas lo abandonaron y calló sentado sobre la cama.

**-Demonios!-** masculló.

**-A ver, déjame ayudarte.**

Lo jaló del brazo y como pudo lo incorporó.

**-Apóyate en mi. Vamos.**

No sabe como lo logró. Darien le sacaba dos cabezas de altura y pesaba el doble que ella pero despacio llegaron al baño.

Serena bajó la tapa del retrete y dejó a Darien sentado allí.

Colocó el tapón en la tina y abrió la llave del agua caliente.

Una vez que estuvo llena se dirigió a la puerta.

**-A donde vas?-** la detuvo Darien.

**-Bueno, pues…a preparar el desayuno mientras tomas un baño.**

**-Apenas puedo mantenerme en pie y pretendes que tome mi baño solo?**

Serena enrojeció violentamente y Darien al notarlo sonrió divertido.

**-Bueno, yo…yo quizás deba ayudarte…**

**-Eso creo…**

**-A ver**…-dijo acercándose a él e incorporándolo- **veamos…**

Cuando Serena observó que él iba a quitarse los boxers volteó su cara hacia otro lado roja de la pena.

**-Cielos Serena, no vas a ver nada que ya no hayas visto.**

**-Darien! Como puedes decir eso!-** gritó indignada.

**-Vamos…ayúdame a entrar en la tina.**

Cuando el agua caliente abrazo su cuerpo sintió que volvía a la vida.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se recostó en la tina.

Pero el momento de relax le duró poco hasta que sintió como la esponja le tallaba el pecho.

Los músculos se le tensaron al instante y la mandíbula también.

Despacio abrió los ojos y allí estaba ella embelesada con su labor, tanto que ni siquiera se había enterado que el la observaba.

Serena pasaba la esponja por el fuerte pecho de Darien con una devoción total…sus hombros…sus fuertes brazos…su cuello..y de vuelta a su pecho comenzando a descender hasta su estomago por debajo del nivel del agua.

Fue allí cuando de la boca del moreno se escapó un ronco gemido que hizo que Serena volviera a la realidad y soltara de golpe la esponja.

**-Yo….lo siento…**

Y sale del baño como alma que lleva el diablo dejándolo a él solo.

Darien suspira frustrado y continúa el lavando su cuerpo…seguro así era mejor.

Permaneció un buen rato allí meditando sobre todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero cuando el agua enfrío tuvo que salir.

Despacio y como pudo se incorporó, se enroscó una toalla en la cintura y otra la colocó sobre sus hombros.

Cuando sale del baño el olor a café y tostadas le golpea le llega de una forma tan agradable que su estomago rugió.

**-Umm! Que bien huele eso!**

Serena se gira hacia el y lo que ve la deja sin aliento. De pie, fuerte como un gladiador…las gotas descendían por su pecho, su estomago…y esa sonrisa devastadora.

Agitó la cabeza hacia los lados intentando despejar aquellos pensamientos.

**-Darien!-** con el ceño fruncido- **como te sales solo de la tina? Debiste haberme llamado.**

**-Perdón mami-** con cara de puchero.

La rubia lo mira enfadada y tomándolo del brazo lo conduce a la habitación.

**-Ahora vístete y a desayunar.**

**-Cielos Serena, me duele horrores la cabeza, ayúdame.**

**-A ver..Déjame…**

Toma la toalla que llevaba en sus hombros y comienza secándole el cabello…luego su cuello, sus brazos…su pecho…el estomago…

Y cuando mira hacia abajo la erección que se alzaba bajo la toalla era mas que evidente.

Se queda estática por unos segundos y Darien se da cuenta avergonzado por la situación.

Demonios! Que no podía controlarse un momento?

Le quita la toalla de las manos a la rubia.

**-Ve Serena, yo sigo…enseguida iré contigo a desayunar.**

**-Si.**

Serena por fin pudo moverse y se dirigió a la sala a preparar todo.

Cuando Darien acaba de alistarse sale de la habitación y se queda de pie observando.

Serena terminaba de acomodar todo en la mesa ratona frente al sofá.

Una sensación de tristeza inmensa lo agobió.

Serena se da la vuelta y lo mira.

**-Vamos! Que esperas? Ven que ya esta listo!-** dedicándole la mejor de las sonrisas.

Darien se acomoda en el sillón y Serena lo hace frente a el en el sofá de un solo cuerpo.

Serena prepara una tostada y se la ofrece.

**-No, esta bien, come tú.**

**-La prepare para ti, tiene jalea de arandano, sabes que a mi no me gusta.**

Darien le sonrió tristemente.

El resto del desayuno transcurrió en silencio…en un silencio incomodo…

Parecía como si ambos tuvieran algo que decir, hasta que Darien se animó.

**-Serena**- tosió

**-Si Darien-** levantando los ojos de la taza de café.

**-Quería darte las gracias.**

**-Las gracias?-** frunciendo el entrecejo.

**-Así es…por estar aquí…ya sabes…-** presionando con ambas manos la taza.

**-Pero que cosas dices Darien!-** sonrió-**realmente me asusté mucho…pensé que te perdía…- **esto ultimo lo dijo con un hilo de voz.

Darien sintió como el corazón se le encogía y no pudo soportarlo mas.

Serena vio como el se levanto y camino hacia ella. Se arrodilló en el suelo y la agarró con fuerza de las piernas. Como un niño se aferra a su madre cuando se encuentra asustado. Ella permaneció quieta, anonadada…

Y de pronto lo inesperado…Darien rompió en llanto.

NIÑASSSSSSSS!

ANTE TODO, UN MILLON DE DISCULPAS POR LA SUPER ARCHI HIPER DEMORA EN ACTUALIZAR…PERO SEPAN QUE TODOS LOS DIAS ME MORTIFICA EL NO CUMPLIRLES Y QUE NI UN SEGUNDO SE ME CRUZO POR LA CABEZA DEJAR LAS HISTORIAS.

GRACIAS POR SUS MUESTRAS DE APOYO E INTERES! LAS KIEROOO!

ESPERO LES GUSTE…BESOSSSSS


	15. El regreso

Serena no sabía que hacer…jamás había visto llorar a Darien! Sentía que la desesperación se apoderaba de ella…no quería verlo así…no quería verlo llorar!

Lentamente acarició su negro cabello con mano temblorosa.

Darien lloraba desconsolado…cada vez con mas congoja.

**-Perdóname Serena…-** apenas podía entenderse lo que decía- **por Dios perdóname.-** aferrándose aún mas fuerte a su falda.

Distintas sensaciones desbordaban el corazón de la rubia. Con cuidado descendió del sillón y se colocó a la altura del moreno tomándolo en sus brazos con fuerza.

**-Shhhh**- intentó conformarlo – **Ya Darien, tranquilízate-** acariciándole el rostro con ternura.

**-No se como pude hacerte algo así a ti…a ti que eres lo que mas amo en la vida…Dios mío!-** Llevándose las manos al rostro y rompiendo a llorar nuevamente.

Serena también lloraba…lloraba por él.

**-Ese hijo de puta**…- intentaba hablar entre llantos- **El dijo que tu y él…- No siquiera podía pronunciar las palabras.**

Serena sintió que el corazón se le detuvo. Tomó el rostro de Darien con sus manos y lo obligó a mirarlo.

**-Que el y yo qué?-** preguntó con el ceño fruncido- **Darien mírame por favor, qué el y yo qué?**

**-Que tu y el habían estado juntos! Entiendes lo que eso fue para mí? Pensé que me moría en ese instante Serena! Iba a matarlo! Juro que si no me lo quitaban de las manos lo mataba!-** sentía como la ira se apoderaba de él igual que ese día.

**-No lo puedo creer…-** Serena estaba rígida, no podía terminar de creer lo que Darien acababa de decirle- **No puedo creerlo…**

**-Serena…Serena mírame. No intento justificar con esto lo que hice-** aún se escuchaba la congoja en su voz- **Me comporté como un autentico cretino, jamás voy a perdonarme el haberte hecho daño de esa forma…yo…**

**-Darien-** interrumpió la rubia.

El moreno la miró a los ojos.

**-Es por eso que actuaste de esa forma la otra noche verdad?**

Darien agachó la cabeza, no quería recordar esa maldita noche.

**-Darien mírame por Dios!**

**-Creía que me volvía loco** – Apenas levantó la mirada- **El solo hecho de pensar que el había puesto sus malditas manos sobre ti. Dios mío!**- apretó los puños con furia.

**-No puedo creer que Seiya hiciera algo así…**

**-Ni siquiera lo nombres!-** rugió el moreno.

Serena se sobresaltó.

**-Pero sabes qué? Me las va a pagar. Deseara jamás haber nacido.**

**-Darien cálmate…-** acariciándole el rostro con suavidad- **ya…**

Darien suspiró pesadamente.

**-Podrás…podrás perdonarme algún día?-** apenas si le sostenía la mirada.

Serena le sonrió con dulzura.

**-No hay nada que perdonar…**

**-Te hice daño…-** Dios santo! Encima le decía que no había nada que perdonar**- Jamás voy a perdonarme lo que te hice…jamás.**

**-Te amo Darien.**

El moreno la miró con el alma en el suelo.

**-Dios mío princesa…creí que jamás volvería a escuchar eso de tus labios.**

**-Jamás dejé de hacerlo-** Bajando la mirada.

**-Serena-** Levantándole el mentón – **Prométeme que jamás dejaras de amarme…por favor prométemelo. Yo te juro que pasaré el resto y cada uno de mis días compensándote por el daño que te he causado…**

**-Darien…jamás podría dejar de amarte…y no hay nada que debas compensar…me basta con tenerte a mi lado.**

El corazón del moreno se encogió al oír esas palabras. Serena seguía siendo su princesa. Absolutamente nada había cambiado. El amor estaba allí, intacto. Ella nada esperaba a cambio y él aún así quería más y más de ella. Quería todo de ella. Se sentía horrible. Quería que le prometa que jamás dejaría de amarlo. Que sólo sería suya, para siempre…Se sentí horrible, seguía siendo un monstruo. Deseaba consumirla por completo. La amaba! Cuanto la amaba!

**-Serena…**

**-Si Darien?**

**-Te amo como jamás creí que podía amarse.**

_**Chicas! Volvíiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!**_

_**Ante todo pedirles un millón de disculpas por haberme ausentado! Prometo solemnemente que jamás volverá a ocurrir. Y agradecerles por el aguante! De corazón.**_

_**Aquí les dejo una peque continuación que prometo actualizar rápido.**_

_**Las quiero!**_


	16. Chapter 16

Pasaron el resto de la tarde sin separarse ni un solo instante…

Charlaron por horas poniéndose al día luego de tanto tiempo de no estar juntos. Rieron…rieron mucho…para ambos era como si esos dos años jamás hubiesen existido.

Ahora se encontraban sentados en el sofá viendo TV. Darien la sostenía entre sus brazos mientras Serena apoyaba su cabeza en el fuerte pecho de él.

**-No sabes cuanto me arrepiento de haberme marchado**...- Mencionó como para sí mismo sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.

Serena levantó la mirada hacia él.

**-Por qué dices eso?-** Lo observó confundida.

**-Jamás debí haberme alejado de ti…nada de esto hubiera sucedido…jamás deberías haber pasado por toda esta mierda.**

**-Darien por favor…eso ya no importa-** Se incorporó para tenerlo en frente. **-Lo importante es que estas ahora aquí, conmigo…-**

Llevó una mano a su rostro y lo acarició con ternura. Darien cerró los ojos y cubrió la pequeña mano con la suya intensificando la caricia.

**-No hay forma de que pueda amarse más de lo que yo te amo Serena.**

La rubia sonrió risueña.

Acercó su rostro al del moreno y lo beso con dulzura. El gimió al contacto. Serena sintió un calambre en el estómago como respuesta.

Sin dejar pasar un segundo mas Darien la abrazó por la cintura intensificando el beso, de manera apremiante apretó su delicado cuerpo y ahora era ella quien gemía ante la sensación de sentirlo de esa forma.

Darien retrocedió…no quería volver a lastimarla…el recordar la ultima noche que pasaron juntos hizo que la sangre se congelara en sus venas.

Serena lo miró confundida por la repentina actitud de él.

El moreno rápidamente se incorporó.

**-No tienes hambre princesa? Deseas que ordenemos algo para cenar?-**

Si…se sentía como un verdadero estúpido, y mas aún cuando observó la expresión de desconcierto en Serena, pero tenía que controlarse de algún modo…

Cada vez que la tenía cerca su voluntad lo abandonaba al igual que su autocontrol.

**-Bueno…si…podría ser-** Ella no sabía que decir.

**-Bien! Qué te apetece**?- Regalándole esas sonrisas arrebatadoras que sólo él podía ofrecer.

**-Ummm...…será pizza?**

**-Será lo que la princesa desee…**

Serena le sonrió feliz. Porque así es como se sentía. El había vuelto a ser el Darien de siempre y eso la reconfortaba mas que nada.

Darien fue hasta el teléfono, ordenó la pizza y volvió junto a Serena despatarrándose en el sofá.

**-Sólo 15 minutos de espera y mi princesa tendrá su deseo cumplido.-** Haciendo una chistosa reverencia con la mano.

Serena río divertida.

Darien la miro con tanto amor…Se reclinó hacia ella y la besó.

_**-Aquí vamos de nuevo**_- Pensó la rubia_. __**–Qué acaso no se da cuenta que soy de carne y hueso?**_**-** Darien iba a tener su merecido.

Pasó sus manos por detrás de la fuerte espalda de él y lo atrajo hacia ella acortando la distancia entre sus cuerpos. Se sentía tan bien su peso sobre ella…

Darien se medio incorporó sobre sus brazos y la observó directo a sus ojos.

**-Serena…-** No sabía ni que iba a decir en realidad**- Serena yo…-**

Pero ella no le concedió ni un segundo de cordura y lo cayó con una mordida en su labio inferior.

_**-A la mierda con todo**_!- Fue lo único que cruzó por su mente. Y le respondió con un beso desesperado que hizo gemir a Serena.

Escucharla gemir era demasiado para él. Eran tan condenadamente sexys sus jadeos que enviaban descargas eróticas a todos sus nervios, principalmente a un amigo en particular.

La erección le dolía terriblemente.

Comenzó a restregarse contra el cuerpo de Serena sin poder controlarlo, no podía manejar la situación. Ella instintivamente separo los muslos dando lugar a su pasión.

A pesar de todo lo que había sucedido lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas y no tenía ninguna duda rondando en su cabeza ni mucho menos en su corazón.

Besaba su cuello…mordía y lamía desesperado. Le restregaba su erección con desesperación.

-**No doy mas.-** gimió. Su masculina voz le fallaba en esos momentos.

Bajó la cremallera de sus jeans y sacó su miembro. Estaba durísimo.

Levantó la falda de Serena e hizo a un lado sus bragas.

Serena gritó ante el contacto directo de su pene.

Su miembro resbalaba a lo largo de su centro, de arriba hacia abajo y la humedad de ella lo hacía insoportablemente placentero.

**-Dio mío no lo soporto…no lo soporto**- Él sonaba como un animal herido.

Se movía como un loco sobre ella y la rubia sólo podía gemir y sollozar del placer.

De pronto…TIMBRE! (¬¬)

Nada! Darien no podía parar…estaba perdido en la humedad de Serena…fuera de sí.

TIMBRE!

**-No! Nonononono!-** Gruñía.

No dejaba de moverse…se encontraba desatado.

Serena sacó fuerzas de donde no tenía y llevó las manos a su pecho intentando apartarlo. Como si fuera tan simple mover semejante cuerpo!

**-Darien…-** se quejó- **Darien espera…**

**-No!-** casi grito.

**-Darien debemos abrir…-**viéndolo a los ojos…oscurecidos…como cada vez que se excitaba.

Realmente no deseaba detenerlo…quería seguir…continuar hasta el final de una vez por todas.

**-Mi amor…-**suspiró acariciando el renegrido cabello.

Darien cerró los ojos.

**-Si princesa.-** Suspiró resignado.

Se incorporó acomodando sus jeans y la ayudó a hacer lo mismo.

TIMBRE!

**-Infiernos!-** masculló el moreno- **Voy!**

Se dirigió a la puerta….Serena aprovechó para deleitarse con la visión de su perfectísimo y sexy trasero bajo los gastados jeans.

_**-Gracias Dios por castigarme con un hombre así**_!- pensó.

Volvió a la realidad para caer en la cuenta de que el chico del delivery la estaba mirando con cara de idiota.

**-Qué ves?-** Preguntó Darien exasperado.

**-Yo…emmm…nada señor.**

**-Ten y lárgate**!- arrojándole casi el dinero.

Le golpeó las narices del portazo que dio.

Se dio la vuelta y vio a Serena con los ojos como platos.

**Imbécil**- escupió.-**Su alteza…-**Se aclaró la garganta y Serena río**- La cena…está servida.** – Inclinándose hacia delante en señal de reverencia abrió la caja dejando ver la pizza.

La rubia se tapó la boca y carcajeó divertida. El también sonrió y ella sintió que le arrebataban el aire en un instante. Cielo santo! Como podía lograr eso con tan sólo una sonrisa.

Darien la tomó de la mano y la condujo a la mesa ratona en donde dispuso unos almohadones para sentarse.

Afortunadamente la tensión del momento anterior había desaparecido y se encontraban los dos devorando la pizza y riendo de cualquier cosa. Eran realmente felices.

**-Princesa quieres un té?**

**-Yo lo preparo**- Sonrió ella.

La siguió con la mirada…realmente algún día iban a poder concretar lo que el tanto buscaba? Hoy había perdido totalmente las esperanzas.

Serena volvió con las dos tazas sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Las dejó sobre la mesa y sorpresivamente se sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

Darien la miró atónito, no era costumbre en ella ese tipo de cosas.

**-Cariño…-** intentó decirle algo pero ella le rodeó con sus brazos y lo cayó con un beso.**-Ummmm…princesa- **

**-Shhhhhhhhhh.- **

Ella mordió su boca y comenzó a contonearse sobre su ya durísima erección. Era increíble lo rápido que lograba excitarlo!

Llevó sus manos a su firme trasero y comenzó a acompañarla en sus movimientos…levantando la pelvis para presionar aún más contra su cuerpo.

Serena tomó sus fuertes manos y las llevó a sus pechos. Los apretó con fuerza haciéndole soltar un gemido de dolor…o de placer?

El invadía su dulce boca con su lengua caliente...ella la atrapó entre sus labios y comenzó a succionar simulando una mamada.

Darien comenzaba a sentirse enfermo. Ya no iba a soportar esto más.

**-Serena…**

Nada…parecía como si ella no tuviera ningún tipo de interés en escucharlo.

Llevó sus rosados labios al moreno y fuerte cuello…desde la base hacia la oreja iba subiendo con pequeños y húmedos besos…lamidas…atrapó el lóbulo de su oreja con los dientes…

Suficiente!

**-Serena para ya!-** rugió agarrándola de las muñecas.

Ella lo miró descolocada.

**-Basta…por favor.-** susurró él agachando la mirada y soltándola.

**-Darien…que sucede?-** ya casi al borde del llanto**- Pensé que tu deseabas esto…**

**-Desearlo?- **volvió sus ojos a ella…aún no perdían la oscuridad.- **Desearlo dices?**

**-Darien…**

**-No, no lo deseo, simplemente estoy desesperado.**

**-Y entonces por qué me detienes? Por qué haces esto? Si realmente lo desearas tú…**

**-Sientes?-** medio gritó presionando su todavía durísimo miembro contra su sexo.- **Lo sientes Serena?**

Ella no podía responderle…no era la primera vez que Darien se ponía de esa forma cuando se frustraban esos momentos y a decir verdad, se sentía intimidada.

**-Como le llamas a esto? Dime…**

**-Ya Darien…-** casi suplicó.

**-No puedo mas Serena…me siento enfermo…esto me supera…**

Serena vio la agonía en sus azules y hermosos ojos. Podía sentir la angustia de él…la desesperación.

Lo abrazó con fuerza y escondió su rostro en la curva de su fuerte cuello.

El acarició su cabello suspirando.

**-Serena mírame por favor.-** colocándola frente a su mirada.**- No hay cosa en este mundo que quiera mas que hacerte el amor…deberías saberlo, demonios!**

Ella enrojeció violentamente, él estaba siendo muy directo.

**-Pero…-** continuó- **no voy a poder controlarme esta vez cariño.**

**-Um?**

**-No quiero hacerte daño princesa…no quiero volver a lastimarte**- la angustia de recordar lo desesperaba.

**-Darien-** sujetó su rostro entre sus manos- **No quiero que vuelvas a mencionar eso. Ok?**

**-Pero Serena…yo…**

**-Tú nada. No quiero volver a escucharte decir eso. Ya no más. Tu no vas a hacerme daño, lo sé, estoy segura de eso.-** quería transmitirle su confianza en él.

Darien la toma del mentón y alza su rostro.

**-Dime princesa, tu quieres esto? **

**-Lo quiero Darien-** No vaciló ni un segundo, necesitaba que el sepa que lo amaba y que confiaba ciegamente en él…que en ella no existía la mas mínima duda.

El sonrió dulcemente y la beso de manera tierna en los labios.

**-Entonces?-** inquirió ella.

**-Entonces…debes ser conciente de algo antes.**

**-Qué cosa?**

**-Una vez que entre en tu cuerpo Serena…no habrá dios en este mundo que me haga retroceder.**

**-Da…**

**-Déjame terminar…-**la cortó de manera terminante- **Sabes que te amo por sobre todas las cosas…que jamás te haría daño…pero también soy conciente de lo que provocas en mi…y se que no voy a poder contenerme, se que no voy a ser capaz de pensar con claridad y Serena…**

**-Si?**

**-No habrá llanto ni súplica que me detenga, lo entiendes verdad?**

**-Creo…**

En realidad no podía articular mas de una sílaba…la forma en que él le hablaba la dejó fuera de combate. Pero si debía reconocer que le estaba siendo completamente sincero y así lo prefería…o al menos eso creía…

**-No princesa…fui demasiado claro creo yo…aún así lo deseas**?- Amenazó

**-Aún así.**


End file.
